Mercancía dañada
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Jasper Cullen al entrar en el club BDSM de su primo es un recordatorio de que hay otra parte en él. Una parte que ha sido descuidada a favor de una vida regida por el trabajo. El asunto es, que es un Dom en busca de una sub. Cuando tropieza con Alice, una desgarbada pelinegra que es nueva en la escena, sus grandes ojos abiertos por la ansiedad lo atraen como la gravedad.
1. Argumento

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**A****r****g****um****e****nt****o****:**_

Dominación. Sumisión. Asesinato. Y todo antes del almuerzo.

_Nu__e__va __Y__or__k__, __l__ib__ro__2._

El actual caso del detective de homicidios, Jasper Cullen, lo tiene bloqueado y frustrado. Un asesino en serie está atacando a jóvenes mujeres. Después de un largo e infructuoso día estudiando las pruebas más espantosas que jamás hubiera visto, necesita un descanso.

Entrar en el club BDSM de su primo es un recordatorio de que hay otra parte en él. Una parte que ha sido descuidada a favor de una vida regida por el trabajo. El asunto es, que es un Dom en busca de una sub. Cuando tropieza con Alice, una desgarbada pelinegra que es nueva en la escena, sus grandes ojos abiertos por la ansiedad lo atraen como la gravedad.

Alice es la sub de sus sueños con el poder de aliviar su alma.

Sin previo aviso, el caso de asesinato alcanza, con sus feos tentáculos, a la parte más privada de su mundo: la mujer que quiere reclamar como suya. La mujer cuya obstinada búsqueda por el delicado equilibrio entre una vida sumisa y su propia independencia, podría ponerla directamente en el camino del asesino.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

**C****apítulo 1**

_¡__L__a __p__u__t__a __e__s__t__á __m__u__e__r__t__a! __De__s__pu__é__s __d__e __t__o__d__o __l__o __qu__e __l__e __h__i__z__o __a __t__o__d__os __l__os __qu__e __l__a __conoc__í__a__n__, __e__s __un__a __so__r__p__r__e__sa __qu__e __n__o__ e__s__t__e__mos __d__e __f__i__e__s__t__a__ e__n vez __d__e __e__s__t__ar __e__n __e__s__t__e__ e__s__t__ú__pid__o __f__un__e__ral.__Mí__r__a__l__os, __ll__ora__n__d__o. _

_M__e __p__r__e__g__unt__o __si __l__a o__di__a__b__an __t__a__nt__o __co__m__o __yo.__Qu__i__z__ás __solo __e__s__t__án __f__in__g__i__e__nd__o.__E__r__a __un__a __z__or__r__a r__e__n__co__r__osa, __h__a__mb__ri__e__nt__a __d__e __d__in__e__r__o__,__y__ m__e __a__l__e__gra __qu__e __h__aya __m__u__e__rto.__S__o__l__o __d__e__sea__r__í__a __qu__e __h__u__bi__e__ra __s__u__fr__id__o__.__¡__Oj__a__l__á __e__s__a __e__s__tú__p__id__a __p__e__r__r__a __l__o __hubi__e__ra __v__i__s__t__o ven__i__r! Oja__l__á __pu__d__i__e__ra __m__a__t__arla __d__e __nu__e__vo._

* * *

La fatiga estaba formando un cráter de fuego en el cerebro de Jasper Cullen. Eran las once de un viernes por la noche, y aquí estaba, inclinado sobre las fotografías de la escena del crimen, respirando el aire viciado de su despacho de detective e intentando suicidarse con el café recalentado en el microondas que tenía ya más de doce horas.

—Peter —murmuró a su compañero, que estaba sentado en el escritorio frente al suyo y lucía tan mal como Jasper—. Está aquí. Siempre está aquí. ¿Por qué no podemos verlo? —En una rara demostración de frustración, Jasper empujó los archivos y fotografías al suelo—. Cinco días, Peter, cinco jodidos días y no tenemos nada. Hace cinco días alguien acuchilló a esa pobre chica hasta matarla y hemos estado dando vueltas con la cabeza en el culo.

—Mmm hmm —fue toda la respuesta que Peter Kent le dio. Sabía que se habían estado agotando con esta investigación.

No habían trabajado menos de dieciséis horas al día desde que obtuvieron la primera llamada.

Eran buenos en lo que hacían. Tenían la tasa de arrestos más alta del distrito, y este no era el único caso que tenían actualmente. Había otras tres investigaciones en curso que necesitaban su atención y tiempo. Este caso los estaba absorbiendo como un cáncer, y Peter sabía que uno de ellos tendría que decirlo.

El caso nunca terminaría hasta que hubiera un arresto. Pero como no tenían pistas ni direcciones que seguir, tendrían que cambiar su atención a otro caso que tuviera mejores oportunidades de ser resuelto mientras el rastro aún estaba caliente.

—Por mucho que me destroza decir esto, —comenzó Peter con cansancio—. Quizás tengamos que dejar este caso —casi no se movió a tiempo para esquivar la taza de café vacía que Jasper le arrojó hacia su cabeza—. ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado! —Gritó—.

No me gusta eso más que a ti. ¡Lo sabes! Pero es como has dicho: han pasado ya cinco malditos días y no tenemos nada.

Levantó una mano y comenzó a doblar los dedos, uno a la vez, con la otra, mientras hablaba:

—No tenemos el arma asesina —bajó el pulgar—. No tenemos huellas dactilares —bajó el dedo índice—. No tenemos testigos —bajó el dedo anular—. Y no tenemos ninguna jodida pista sobre el motivo —bajó el meñique, y se quedó mostrándole el dedo del medio a Peter y dijo—.

¡Así que tú y tu taza de café os podéis ir a la mierda!

Jasper miró a su compañero con ojos legañosos. Sabía que lo que decía Peter era razonable. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de digerir.

—No puedo, compañero. No este caso. No sé lo que es, pero no puedo mirarlo y alejarme. Es mío. Ha sido mío desde el principio.

Jasper miró la pila de papeles en el suelo y creyó apropiado que los únicos dos trozos de papel del montón que no estaban dados la vuelta u oscurecidas fueran Kristie Calkins le sonreía desde una foto con imposibles ojos azules brillantes, una descarada mata de pelo castaño y una pequeña arruga coqueta en su respingada nariz. La fotografía había sido tomada en la playa con el azul océano rodeándola mientras sonreía a la cámara. Lucía fresca y vibrante como si supiera que tenía el mundo a sus pies.

La otra foto era de la escena del crimen. Esa cara preciosa con todo su coraje y encanto estaba aplastada contra un montón de asquerosa basura. Ropa empapada de sangre se aferraba a lo que había sido una gran figura. Sus brazos y piernas estaban extendidas. O no había tenido tiempo para bloquear su caída o ya estaba muerta antes de caer. Más de su sangre saturaba la basura sobre la que estaba; se había derramado de su esbelta figura como un torrente para rodearla de rojo de la misma forma en que el océano la había rodeado de azul en la otra foto. Más de cincuenta heridas de arma blanca cubrían su pequeña espalda. No parecía posible que pudieran caber tantas en un espacio tan pequeño, pero ahí estaban. Su espalda había sido reducida a lo que asquerosamente parecía carne molida y Jasper, un endurecido detective de homicidio con más de diez años en el cuerpo, no había comido una hamburguesa desde entonces.

Todo lo que habían sido capaces de saber de ella, era una veinteañera inteligente, de buen carácter y corazón a quién le gustaba conducir su deportivo, comprar ropa ridícula para su ridícula excusa de perro miniatura y trabajar en Surf-N-Slurp, uno de esos lugares en donde los veinteañeros se juntaban a beber café de diseño y navegar por la web con el Wi-Fi gratis. A todo el mundo le gustaba; incluso los chicos a quienes les había roto el corazón no habían tenido nada malo que decir sobre ella, y nadie tenía ninguna idea de por qué alguien hubiera querido verla muerta.

Pero a alguien no le gustaba. Alguien la quería muerta hasta el punto de apuñalarla cincuenta veces. Eso les decía una cosa: era personal. Tomaba una inmensa cantidad de fuerza poder haber hecho eso, y resistencia, del tipo que solo el odio profundo podía proporcionar.

—Lo sé, amigo —dijo Peter—. Lo sé. ¿Pero qué hay del caso Parker?

¿O el caso Dillon? Ambos necesitan aún mucho trabajo de campo, y no puedo creer que ni siquiera tenga que decírtelo. Mira, no estamos logrando nada esta noche. Así que dejémoslo hasta aquí y vayámonos a casa.

De mala gana, Jasper se rindió y, después de arreglar su escritorio en algo cercano al orden, siguió a Peter por la puerta.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 2**_

Jasper no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a su casa. Era un buen lugar en una parte decente de la ciudad, pero también estaba vacío. Ni siquiera tenía una ridícula excusa de perro miniatura esperándolo. Solo una planta moribunda que una de sus hermanas le había regalado y un frigorífico lleno de sobras podridas.

Sin razonar el por qué, se dirigió hacia el local de su primo. El restaurante seguro que estaba lleno, pero se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para jugar la carta de familia y poder entrar. Después de una cena tardía y una bebida fuerte, pensaba dirigirse el club nocturno conectado al restaurante y ver si había alguien ahí que hiciera lucir su apartamento algo menos vacío.

Aunque fuera solo por una noche.

—¡Detective Cullen! —Exclamó Seth una vez que vio a Jasper caminar hacia el vestíbulo—. ¡No sabía que estarías aquí esta noche!

¡Genial! —Seth se apoderó de la mano de Jasper y continuó estrechándosela vigorosamente mientras le sonreía—. No he visto tu nombre en la lista de reservas o te habría guardado una mesa privada.

—No te preocupes —la sonrisa de Jasper era más bien una mueca y no engañó a Seth ni por un segundo—. No tengo reserva. Sé que estaras a tope, pero ¿puedes meterme en alguna esquina? Solo necesito una comida que no provenga de un carrito ni envasada en espuma de polietileno.

Jasper debió haber lucido como se sentía, porque Seth no lo dudó. — Oye, el jefe tiene reglas —dijo guiando a Jasper hacia una mesa de una esquina que estaba reservada para emergencias o para cuando un VIP aparecía sin avisar. En ese establecimiento, VIP eran literalmente VIPs; solo los mejores artistas y políticos obtenían esa mesa. Ningún actor de clase B ni herederas ensimismadas conseguían lo mejor de aquí, y definitivamente no cualquier policía de calle. Seth añadió entregándole el menú.

—El jefe tiene reglas, e incluso si el presidente entrara aquí ahora mismo, te daría a ti esta mesa.

Seth no estuvo en su asiento más de cinco minutos antes de que una pequeña y curvilínea morena se deslizara en la silla frente a él. Le sonrió, le guiñó sus grandes ojos color chocolate y Jasper supo dos cosas: sí existía Dios, y Él era hombre.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo—. ¿Quieres escaparte conmigo?

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Sabes que mi corazón se romperá el día que dejes de preguntarme eso —su sonrisa era tan tierna como la mano que puso sobre la suya cuando le preguntó—: Jasper, ¿qué ocurre?

Jasper sonrió y le dio un buen apretón en la mano.

—Nada que no pueda arreglar. ¿Dónde están esos hombres tuyos? Creía que explotaban cuando estabas a más de un metro de distancia.

Tranquilizada por su sonrisa genuina y la broma, Bella contestó:

—Oh, estoy trabajando en ampliar el radio. Puedo avanzar hasta tres metros ahora antes de que las alarmas comiencen a sonar.

Justo entonces, Edward Cullen apareció detrás de la silla de Bella y deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Personalmente, creo que pone a prueba esos límites porque disfruta de las consecuencias.

Con la última palabra, sus manos avanzaron desde sus hombros para envolver su frágil cuello. Jasper observó esto sin ningún miedo por ella, conocedor de que su primo se arrancaría esas manos él mismo antes de hacerle daño. Tomó solo un segundo para que la respiración de Bella se volviera poco profunda y sus mejillas se enrojecieran mientras su primo apretaba su cuello con más fuerza.

Cuando su espalda se arqueó, Jasper pudo ver que sus pezones estaban duros bajo su vestido.

—Creo que tienes razón, Edward —Jasper deliberadamente se enfocó en sus pechos mientras le hablaba a su primo—. Sus lindos pezones están duros. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que azotaste ese jugoso trasero suyo? —Ante el gemido de Bella, la mirada de Jasper se encontró con la suya. Sonrió al ver la expresión tanto de pánico como de anticipación en su rostro.

Bella intentó sonar tranquila cuando dijo:

—Jasper, por amor de Dios, no lo alientes. Intentará hacer que me corra justo aquí en la silla si sigues.

A Edward pareció agradarle la idea, pero Jasper se apiadó de ella.

— Vamos, Edward. Siéntate e invítame a una bebida. Puedes atormentar a tu esposa en cualquier momento y yo hace un mes que no te veo.

Edward primero inclinó la barbilla de Bella hasta que lo miró.

—Dulzura. Avísame antes de alejarte, aunque sea al restaurante.

Cuando notó que Bella estaba por discutir, Edward apretó su agarre incluso más, sabiendo cuánta presión ejercer antes de que se volviera doloroso. Dilató sus hermosos ojos con placer y le valió un gesto obediente de sumisión.

Entonces se sentó junto a ella y le puso una mano sobre el muslo.

Jasper podía decir por su repentina postura recta, que el toque de su primo debía estar muy por encima de su muslo.

Supuso que el menor movimiento llevaría sus dedos hacia donde ya estaba probablemente mojada y lista para él. Jasper sabía que no se movería.

Esperaría, tal y como había sido cuidadosamente enseñada durante los últimos dos años, hasta que le dieran la orden.

Como sumisa, era el sueño húmedo hecho realidad de un dominante.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué no sabía que ibas a venir? —Jacob Black se abalanzó y le dio un sólido puñetazo en el hombro, su versión de un abrazo. Luego se inclinó y besó a Bella. No solo un beso rápido, sino uno lleno, de boca abierta y movimientos de lengua que tuvo a Bella jadeando y casi fundiéndose en su asiento. Se echó hacia atrás con obvia desgana y se sentó en la única silla vacía.

Jasper miró a los tres y pensó que sin importar lo poco convencional que era su relación, funcionaba para ellos. Dos años atrás, se habían comprometido el uno al otro en una ceremonia en el jardín de la casa de verano de los Cullen, y los tres eran tan felices ahora como lo eran entonces. Y no mostraban señales de desacelerar.

—No lo sabías, porque yo no lo sabía —Jasper suspiró y se acomodó. Por primera vez en cinco días, se permitió relajarse—.

He conducido hasta aquí en piloto automático. Creo que me estaba yendo a casa para más sobras de comida china, pero cuando he detenido el coche, estaba aquí.

—Es realmente tarde como para cenar —la mirada de Edward absorbió todos los detalles. Jasper pensó que Edward probablemente podía ver la fatiga y el estrés que llevaba a cuestas tan claro como veía sus ropas—. ¿Por qué no pedimos que nos lleven la cena arriba así podemos charlar y después te quedas?

—En realidad, por muy bien que eso suena, estaba pensando en ejercitar mis músculos de encanto en el club después de la cena.

Quizás pueda encontrar mi propia Bella para la noche.

Bella soltó un bufido poco elegante.

—Jasper, lo juro, puedes encontrar algo mejor que una… —puso los dedos marcando comillas—…. Bella.

—No, no puede —dijeron al unísono Edward y Jacob. Bella desmintió eso poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—En serio. Todo lo que vas a conocer aquí es una emoción barata y rápida. Tú necesitas una chica decente que te ame y hmmphh —la mano de Jacob sobre su boca salvó a Jasper de tener que escuchar el resto.

—Pequeña, —susurró Jacob—. ¿No recuerdas dónde te encontró Edward? —El sonrojo de Bella fue automático y claro como el fuego.

—Sí, —susurró, y recuperó la compostura—. ¡Pero…! Era nueva en la ciudad y no tenía ni idea de en qué me estaba metiendo cuando vine.

¡Y…! cuando me di cuenta pensé que solo sería una aventura salvaje —elevó la barbilla con fuego en los ojos enfrentando a Jacob y retándolo a decir lo contrario.

Antes de que Jacob respondiera y el debate avanzara a pleno apogeo, Jasper habló:

—Bella, por mucho que aprecio tu preocupación, una "emoción rápida y barata" es exactamente lo que espero para esta noche.

—Oh —la voz de Bella destiló decepción. A pesar de su muy poco convencional relación, seguía siendo una chica tradicional y sentía que Jasper debía establecerse—. Sabes, hay una chica muy amorosa en el centro de la que me he hecho cercana.

Comenzó hace ocho meses y es tan linda y dulce y hmmphh —esta vez la mano de Edward salvó a Jasper.

—No, Bells—dijo—. Nada de hacer de Celestina. Este es mi primo favorito y no lo tendré aterrorizado de que cada vez que se acerque a ti le tengas una mujer al acecho esperando.

—Gracias por la oferta —sonrió Jasper—. Te haré saber cuando esté listo para el final de cuento de hadas de mi soltería.

—En serio, Jasper, —dijo Edward, obviamente sin querer dejarlo por su cuenta en el estado en que estaba—. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Si no esta noche, pronto. Han pasado varios meses desde que tuvimos el placer y creo que estás en lo cierto, Bella necesita unas nalgadas.

El aire alrededor de la mesa se cargó de silencio cuando Edward miró a Bella, Jacob miró a Jasper y las miradas de Jasper y Bella se encontraron. Jasper sabía que los tres eran una unidad sólida e inquebrantable y las líneas ahí estaban claramente marcadas. Eran, sin embargo, definitivamente del estilo de vida BDSM y parte de eso incluía el exhibicionismo.

También sabía que él era la única persona en quien los hombres confiaban lo suficiente como para hacerlo partícipe. Cada vez que se lo ofrecían, lo dejaban humilde y excitado. A pesar de que el club tenía una sección especial solo para BDSM, su primo y Jacob raramente llevaban a Bella ahí. Preferían mantenerla para ellos.

Mientras una camarera ponía un plato de deliciosa comida frente a él, Jasper consideró su oferta.

Rara vez llegaba a disfrutar esa parte de sí mismo. Emociones rápidas y baratas no eran comunes en escenas BDSM porque, al contrario de la creencia popular, todo se basaba en la confianza.

Nadie confía en alguien a quién se ha conocido hace sólo una hora.

Sin embargo, mientras cenaba y se enteraba de las noticias familiares, pensó que sacaría el máximo provecho de esa hora y esperaría que fuera suficiente.


	4. Capítulo Tres

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 3**_

Jasper pasó por la barra y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile tan pronto como entró al club. Estaba repleta de gente presionándose entre sí. Como un láser, se centró en una rubia curvilínea al borde de los bailarines. Estaba apenas vestida con un top envuelto en la parte de delante y que solo se sostenía por detrás por dos finas cadenas doradas. Lo que pasaba por falda envolvía las suaves y redondas nalgas de su culo cada vez que se movía.

Para lo que tenía en mente, era perfecta.

La música era un ritmo primitivo que alimentaba la fiebre que ardía en su sangre. Pasó junto a una pareja que bailaba tan cerca que era difícil distinguir a quién pertenecía cada extremidad.

Tropezó cuando otra pareja se le cruzó en el camino. Empujó al hombre sin siquiera sacar los ojos de su objetivo. Entonces una delgada morena entró y salió de su línea de visión.

Siempre había babeado por las morenas y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que automáticamente había cambiado de dirección tan pronto como la vio. Jasper era como un felino a la caza y una nueva presa más tentadora había sido avistada. Se acercó como el depredador que era. Una sonrisa de alegría desenfadada se dibujó en su cara cuando ella dejó la pista de baile y se dirigió a las salas privadas de juego del club.

Dos fornidos guardaespaldas se ubicaban a cada lado de la entrada. Asintieron cortésmente al objetivo de Jasper y avanzó hacia el oscuro pasillo sin aminorar el paso. Un hombre con la cabeza rapada y tatuada intentó pasar después y fue detenido por el guarda de la derecha. Jasper no esperó para ver el resultado, solo asintió al otro guardia y entró.

Las salas en el club eran un mundo completamente distinto al club mismo. Jasper a menudo pensaba que si el club era un cuerpo, las salas de juego eran su corazón. En las salas las personas eran arrastradas hasta su versión animal más básica y primitiva. Sin pretensiones, sin fachadas, sin tapaderas. Todo el mundo aquí venía por sexo, sin miedo, buscando lo que el cuerpo deseaba. Ya fueran Doms, subs, voyeuristas o algo entre medias, este era el lugar donde esa parte se desataba.

El caos y el ruido de la pista de baile se desvanecieron hasta ser un lejano zumbido al acercarse a la sala de estar. En esta sección, la música era suave e instrumental. Los asientos eran principalmente sofás y sillas bajas y acolchadas. Había una larga barra de caoba a lo largo de la pared del fondo, y detrás, en vez de la tradicional exhibición de botellas, había una escena totalmente distinta.

Una mujer estaba atada con brazos y piernas abiertas a una plataforma giratoria. Estaba desnuda y con los ojos vendados.

Tenía marcas rojas de una reciente flagelación en sus pechos y muslos.

Jasper supuso que debió haber aceptado bien la azotaina, porque su Dom estaba, en ese momento, arrodillado entre sus piernas, absorbiendo su clímax bullicioso. Cuando alcanzó su punto máximo, la pequeña multitud en el bar dio murmullos de estímulo y aplausos, obviamente apreciando el espectáculo.

Jasper les prestó poca atención, con su enfoque aún en su objetivo. Ella se dirigió directa a la recepción y se quedó atrás para ver de qué se iba a registrar. En esta sección del club, la seguridad era el rey y era solo para miembros. Cada persona que se unía tenía que pasar un examen riguroso que incluía una verificación de antecedentes, una evaluación psicológica y un examen médico, el cual tenía que ser renovado cada tres meses.

La zona de registro lucía mucho como el guardarropa que encontrarías en cualquier restaurante de alta reputación. De alguna forma, lo era. De la misma forma, Doms y subs dejaban todos los objetos personales ahí para ser recogidos al marcharse. Lo que era distinto acerca de este guardarropa era que cuando entregabas tus pertenencias obtenías ya fuera un collar o un brazalete en vez de un ticket. Los Doms obtenían brazaletes, las subs collares.

Jasper se relajó y se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta mientras esperaba a que la delgada morena entregara su brillante bolso dorado. No podría haber estado más contento cuando la joven de detrás del mostrador le entregó un collar.

—¿Por qué este es amarillo? —La escuchó preguntar.

—Porque ya no eres principiante —respondió Jasper desde donde estaba. Ella saltó y se volvió hacia él y Jasper obtuvo una visión de frente por primera vez.

Tenía unos ojos que parecían apoderarse de su rostro. Eran de un tono marron obscuro y Jasper se tomó un momento para admirar su belleza antes de continuar.

Sus facciones eran delicadas, con una pequeña ía una boca deliciosa pintada con un rosado brillante y no quería nada más que tomar un pedacito. Había notado de inmediato que era más alta que el promedio y delgada y ahora observaba que, aunque esbelta, no carecía de curvas.

—El collar rojo es solo para las tres primeras visitas de una sub.

¿Supongo que ésta es tu cuarta visita? —No necesitaba su asentimiento ni el "Lo es, Maestro Jasper" de Lauren , la chica de recepción, para saber que estaba en lo correcto. Estaba todo en su expresión.

Mantuvo sus ojos en ella cuando dio un paso adelante y caminó detrás del mostrador. Una rápida mirada al collar que apretaba en sus manos le aseguró que aún no estaba tomada. Una sub reclamada tenía esposas atadas al collar, o al menos una cadena. Este no tenía nada. Con una inclinación de cabeza a Lauren ordenándole que mantuviera un ojo en la sub por él, fue a guardar sus cosas y a obtener su brazalete.

No estuvo lejos ni por un minuto, pero aun así le impresionó que no se hubiera movido para nada mientras esperaba. Era un buen presagio para lo que tenía en mente. Sus ojos se fijaron en la banda negra que ahora tenía en su bíceps cuando rodeó el mostrador y se acercó a ella.

—Ojos abajo, sub —dijo cogiéndole el collar de entre sus dedos y poniéndoselo alrededor de su delgado cuello. Cuando instintivamente intento dar un paso atrás sin bajar los ojos, la tomó del pelo de la nuca y lo apretó con fuerza. Aplicó más y más presión hasta que dio un pequeño grito y se arqueó hacia él—. Sé que eres nueva, pero incluso con solo tres noches aquí, debes haber aprendido lo básico —la observó en busca de signos de rechazo o malestar mientras luchaba por obedecerle.

Lo que vio fue una joven fuerte e independiente que estaba teniendo problemas para aceptar la parte sumisa de su naturaleza. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios entreabiertos y húmedos. Todas señales de que estaba excitada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. También tenía los puños cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido. Eso le indicaba que no estaba del todo cómoda con el conocimiento de que esto la estaba excitando.

Era justo la combinación de emociones que un Dom encontraba irresistible. Al menos un Dom como él. Aquí había una mujer que tenía todo un mundo de descubrimientos frente a ella. La idea de todas las primeras veces que aún le quedaban por experimentar era un torbellino vertiginoso.

—Sabes, —dijo con voz suave—. Hay Doms allí afuera a los que les gustan las subs ya entrenadas y domadas. Subs que conocen las reglas y que se doblegarán y someterán a su voluntad rápida y fácilmente — sonrió y apretó su mano en su cabello—. Yo no soy ese tipo de Dom.

Alice tragó saliva e intentó no chillar. Este tipo era seriamente sexy. Tenía que medir sobre un metro ochenta, con cabello rubio, ojos color azul y un gran rostro. Era clásico, pensó, y tan hermosamente masculino que la hacía pensar en hombres como Jackson Rathbone.

Allí estaba él, una perfecta estrella de cine, y era un Amo. Un Amo que la tenía agarrada del cabello. Alice se preguntó si quizás estaba en casa en su cama, porque esto tenía que ser un sueño.

—Eh… —Alice no estaba segura de si tenía permitido hablar o no, pero se arriesgó—. He tenido algo de entrenamiento —él arqueó una ceja en una expresión que decía mucho, y finalmente bajó los ojos y añadió—: Señor. Eh… ¿Amo? —Sintió calidez en su pecho cuando se rió y la soltó del cabello.

—Ven conmigo, pequeña sub, y puedes contarme qué tipo de entrenamiento has tenido hasta ahora —se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la sala de estar.

Arriesgó una rápida mirada a Lauren, que había sido muy atenta y simpática en las visitas anteriores. Lauren le dio una sonrisa y pulgares hacia arriba que Alice decidió era en aprobación del Dom.

Entonces se apresuró detrás de él, con los ojos bajos. Solo los bajó lo suficiente como para ver los músculos de su trasero moverse y flexionarse al caminar. El hombre tenía un buen culo.

—Sub —Alice se sobresaltó cuando habló sobre su hombro—.

Ojos al suelo.

Con un rubor culpable que sintió teñir sus mejillas, se asomó para verlo mirándola a través de uno de los espejos en la pared.

—Oops — dijo, y esta vez bajó los ojos completamente y lo siguió hasta un sillón color burdeos.

El sillón era acogedor y lujoso y lucía tan grande como para acoger a una familia de cuatro… hasta que él se sentó. De pronto, no había suficiente espacio para ella. Estaba sólidamente construido, y se sentó estirado en medio del sillón con las piernas extendidas. La posición solo dejaba unos centímetros de sobra a cada lado.

Alice respiró hondo. Esto es lo que ella quería. Esto es lo que estaba buscando. Había estado leyendo sobre el estilo de vida Dom/sub durante meses, y ahora estaba ocurriendo. Respiró hondo, aplastó a su feminista interna y se arrodilló a sus pies.

Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería. Esa feminista interna le chillaba para que se levantara del suelo, no era un perro, y por más que intentaba ignorar esa voz, más fuerte se volvía. Pero se mantuvo ahí. Recordó su lectura y sus primeras visitas y separó las rodillas y descansó sus manos en los muslos con las palmas hacia arriba.

Su Dom no dijo una palabra mientras se arrodillaba. Mantuvo los ojos bajos, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro, pero sabía que la estaba mirando. Lo sentía. Mientras se concentraba en eso, en su atención, esa voz al final se desvaneció hasta que ya no la pudo oír.

Se enfocó exclusivamente en lo que la rodeaba y en si lo estaba complaciendo o no.

Justo cuando iba a arriesgar una mirada, sintió una mano en su cabello. La acarició suavemente a lo largo de su cabello y lo arrastró hacia uno de sus hombros. Sus dedos tocaron ligeramente su cuello sobre el collar, luego trazó círculos sobre el borde de su oreja. Sintió escalofríos a lo largo de su columna cuando continuó con caricias en su mejilla con esos gruesos y callosos dedos.

—¿Es la primera vez que te arrodillas a los pies de un Dom?

—Su voz le causó más escalofríos, y Alice solo pudo asentir esperando por lo que pasaría a continuación—. Nos acabamos de conocer y tengo que asumir que esta es tu primera visita sin escolta.

Nunca se me ocurriría pedirte que confíes en mí tan pronto. Pero has leído las reglas y has pasado la orientación. También puedes mirar a tu alrededor y ver los guardaespaldas que están aquí para tu protección. Confía en eso. Confía en lo que has aprendido hasta ahora y nos mantendremos en las áreas de juego abiertas para que puedas estar segura de que estarás a salvo —le dio un par de minutos para pensar sobre eso, y el resto de la tensión la abandonó.

»Luces preciosa ahí a mis pies. Lo suficiente como para que yo sea la envidia de cada Dom presente aquí esta noche. Pero tenemos que hablar, y creo que es mejor hacerlo frente a frente. Ven aquí —comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, sus manos la cogieron por debajo de sus brazos y la levantó sobre su regazo como si pesara la nada misma.

Después de que estuvo acomodada con su trasero en el asiento a un lado de él y sus piernas al otro, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y preguntó—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alice —mantuvo sus ojos bajos. Solo que ahora lo hacía porque estaba muy avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara.

Alice no se había sentado en el regazo de un hombre desde su última visita a Santa Claus.

—Alice—dijo—. Hermoso. ¿Cómo descubriste que eras sumisa?

_Ha__bl__a__n__d__o __s__o__b__re __i__r __d__i__r__e__c__t__o __a__l __g__ran__o_, pensó.

—Eh. Bueno. Nunca he disfrutado realmente con los hombres, en realidad —dijo, y luego tartamudeó cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso—. No soy lesbiana. Quiero decir, me gustan los niños. Eh…, los tipos. Quiero decir, los hombres.

Me gustan los hombres. Pero, urgh —con un gruñido de pura humillación, enterró su rostro entre las manos y deseó fervientemente poder deslizarse sobre el suelo y escabullirse. Su sonrisa y la mano cálida que frotó círculos relajantes sobre su espalda hizo poco por aliviar su mortificación—. No se suponía que esto fuera así.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó él, su voz sonó suave y relajante en su oído—. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que ser?

—He estado fantaseando con este momento durante meses. Me he imaginado con mi primer Dom real en un millón de formas diferentes, y en esos sueños nunca tartamudeaba como una idiota —con otro gruñido, se apretujo aún más y levantó más las rodillas.

Justo cuando estaba por convertirse en una bola de miseria, le volvió la cara hacia él con una mano sobre la barbilla. Le estaba sonriendo. Le gustaba su sonrisa. Sonreía con toda su cara, no solo con su boca. Tenía finas líneas en las esquinas de los ojos, que se profundizaban cuando toda su expresión mejoraba. Tenía los dientes grandes y los labios carnosos, aunque no se parecían a los de una chica. Con sólo una simple sonrisa sentía que su espíritu se aligeraba.

—Bueno, tus sueños difieren de los míos, entonces. En cuanto a mí, tener a una hermosa, ruborizada y morena sub abrazada a mi regazo está justo en lo alto de mi lista de sueños hechos realidad —su sonrisa se profundizó, y ese cálido lugar en su pecho se calentó aún más y su vergüenza se derritió en ese calor—. Ahora, ¿Estabas diciendo que te gustan los hombres?

Alice se recuperó y volvió a intentarlo.

—Me gustan los hombres. Es solo que cuando estaba con ellos era aburrido. Quiero decir, a veces era bueno. Pero en su mayor parte solo pensaba que había algo malo conmigo porque nunca podía… —se estaba ruborizando de nuevo. Alice se dio un empuje mental y lo soltó—. Correrme. Nunca podía correrme y casi siempre lo fingía. Porque, me refiero a que, no es culpa del tipo ¿cierto? Me sentía mal por ellos. Lo intentaban, pero yo simplemente no podía —dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se esforzó en aparentar comodidad teniendo este tipo de conversaciones con un perfecto extraño.

—Alice —su voz se escuchó un poco más gruesa ahora. Tenía un inconfundible tono disciplinario incluido—. La primera regla en esto es la confianza. El equilibrio Dom/sub es delicado, y tiene que haber completa honestidad —sus manos se apretaron sobre ella y su voz se volvió aún más profunda—. Nunca volverás a fingir un orgasmo de nuevo, ¿Queda claro? —Alice asintió e intentó no retorcerse.

—Bien —dijo—. Me alegra que nos entendamos en eso. Así que, encontraste que el sexo vainilla era aburrido. ¿Qué ocurrió para que te interesaras en el BDSM en vez de, digamos, intercambio de parejas o explorar con mujeres?

—Leo mucho. Me gustan las novelas románticas —esperó a que dijera algo despectivo sobre chick-lits1, y cuando se mantuvo en silencio se armó de valor y continuó—. Noté un patrón. Si el héroe de la historia era fuerte e incluso arrogante, me encantaba. En aquellos en que el hombre era suave y dulce, no lo podía aguantar —él sonrió ante eso, y continuó—. En serio, leí uno donde el hombre era todo flores y poesía y escenas de amor tiernas y creí que iba a vomitar.

Dame un héroe que esté a solo dos pasos de tener un club y no puedo tener suficiente —se rió de nuevo y se llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca.

Mientras le mordisqueaba sus dedos uno a la vez, preguntó.

— Entonces, ¿pensaste en ver si disfrutabas un Neanderthal en la realidad tanto como en ficción? —Esperó hasta que asintió antes de preguntar—.

¿Quién te trajo en las tres primeras visitas? ¿Y por qué no están aquí para la cuarta?

—Una amiga mía es miembro del club. También es sub y nueva en esto. Le encanta y me dijo que no lo lamentaría. Me dio algo de instrucción práctica y ha estado respondiendo todas mis preguntas. Tuve suerte con ella porque ha sido genial. En las primeras tres visitas, éramos ella y yo, y solo observamos las escenas de otras personas así podía ver cómo era todo y asegurarme de que estaba lista para esto. Esta noche ella ha venido con una cita.

Mientras mordisqueaba tranquilamente su palma, se volvió más y más difícil recordar de qué estaba hablando.

»Estábamos todos bailando primero en el área del club para calentarnos antes de venir. Iban a ayudarme a encontrar un Dom e iban a mantener un ojo sobre mí. Acordamos que ella observaría mi primera escena —Se quedó sin aliento cuando esos labios y dientes encontraron un punto particularmente sensible—. Entonces han decidido que querían privacidad en vez del club y se han ido —elevó una ceja ante eso y Alice se apresuró a tranquilizarlo antes de que juzgara a su amiga—. No me ha sentado mal. Lo hemos hablado, y se habrían quedado si se lo hubiera pedido. Pero realmente le gusta este tipo, y no la culpo por querer estar con él en vez de hacer de niñera conmigo.

La voz de Alice sonaba más y más suave al hablar, perdiéndose en la sensación de su boca en su mano. Su lengua trazaba pequeños patrones en su palma ahora.

»Se suponía que yo también me iba a ir —se encogió de hombros cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ella. Había un ceño fruncido en su rostro y mordió con fuerza la yema de su pulgar—. He intentado irme. Estaba fuera esperando un taxi, y he pensado, no.

No voy a esperar más. He estado leyendo y estudiando y esperando para esto por lo que se siente como toda un vida. No voy a retrasarlo ni siquiera una noche más cuando no tengo por qué hacerlo. Así que he rechazado el taxi y he vuelto a entrar —Le sonrió con cierta timidez y confesó: —Estaba bien hasta que me han dado el collar amarillo. Me ha dado un susto de muerte. De pronto he pensado "¡Diablos! Ya estoy lista" y me iba a ir a casa después de todo. Entonces tú has aparecido.

Alice le sonrió y dejó que todo lo que sentía se mostrara en su rostro.

Esperaba que pudiera ver que aún estaba asustada, pero que estaba abierta, lista y contenta de que hubiera estado aquí.

También esperaba desesperadamente que recordara que esta era su primera vez con un Dom y no fuera tan duro con ella.

* * *

1 Chick-lit es un género dentro de la novela romántica, escrito y dirigido para mujeres jóvenes, especialmente solteras, que trabajan y están entre los veinte y los treinta años.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 4**_

Jasper observó cómo las emociones atravesaban el expresivo rostro de Alice como si fueran corrientes.

Quería darle una nalgada en su tonto culo por no haberse ido cuando se fueron sus amigos. Pero la entendía; joder, era como si hubiera estado sobreviviendo a base de pan y agua hasta ahora, y justo cuando alguien le mostraba que había todo un banquete ahí fuera, le decían que tenía que esperar para comérselo.

Recordó la primera vez que tuvo sexo Dom/sub. Todavía estaba en la universidad, y Jacob y Edward le hablaron de una chica que les había dejado amarrarla y tomarla a la vez. Había estado tan intrigado y excitado por la historia que buscó un club BDSM cerca del campus y asistió esa misma noche. El club era sórdido y húmedo, pero aprendió mucho sobre quién era en ese lugar. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esperara y volviera después, antes de probarlo, también lo habría ignorado.

Pero aun así, le dijo:

—Deberías de haberte ido en ese taxi. Este club tiene medidas de seguridad, pero como nuevo miembro eres extremadamente vulnerable —cuando vio que no estaba de acuerdo, decidió dejarlo pasar—. Pero personalmente estoy muy contento que no lo hayas hecho, así que lo dejaré pasar. Ahora —continuó—. Necesito saber qué has hecho antes y qué quieres hacer. Has dicho que no has estado con nadie en el club, ¿pero has intentado alguna vez BDSM con un novio?

—No.

La respuesta lo llenó de lo que él llamaba alegría estilo Capitán Kirk(1). Quizás no fuera moderno, pero era lo que era. Le gustaba ir allí donde ningún otro hombre había ido antes.

—¿Alguna vez te han atado o restringido? —Cuando sacudió la cabeza, dijo—. Comenzaremos por ahí —le metió un brazo bajo los hombros y el otro bajo las rodillas, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el área de equipamiento.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par en su ansioso rostro. Podía decir que estaba dividida entre su miedo de abarcar más de lo que pudiera tomar y la excitación sobre lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Le habló cuando la dejó sobre sus pies en frente de una cruz de San Andrés.

—Por ahora, solo vamos a probar las restricciones. Quiero ver cómo reaccionas a eso antes de ir más lejos. Dime, ¿has decidido ya una palabra de seguridad?

Asintió con la cabeza y dijo la última cosa que pudiera haber imaginado: —Pepinillos.

La ridícula elección lo hizo reír y se hizo una nota mental para recordarse de preguntarle por qué había escogido esa. Notó que se le aceleraba la respiración y que volvía a apretar los puños.

—Alice —dijo con voz suave, y le pasó un dedo por su collar—.

Dime por qué tienes un collar amarillo.

Tragó con fuerza y lo miró antes de responder. —Porque ya no soy nueva.

—Es un comienzo. Continúa.

—¿Qué continúe?

—Dime por qué los collares tienen colores y qué significa cada uno. Necesito saber cuánto sabes.

—Oh —parecía como si le acabaran de entregar un examen sorpresa—. El rojo es solo para las primeras visitas. El amarillo es para las siguientes, y después recibes uno verde.

—¿Y qué representan esos colores? —Preguntó mientras pasaba lentamente las manos arriba y abajo por sus hombros desnudos.

—Eh, el rojo significa que nadie puede tocarte, aun estás aprendiendo, y el amarillo significa que estás lista para intentarlo. El verde indica que pueden jugar contigo.

Sacudió la cabeza despacio y levantó primero uno de sus brazos y luego el otro hacia las restricciones.

—No exactamente. El amarillo le dice al Dom que sea precavido, que vaya despacio y que no asuma que la sub sabe todo lo que debería. El verde le indica que la sub tiene confianza y que conoce las reglas. Eso le permite ir más lejos sin tener que romper el personaje, por así decirlo.

Ambos brazos estaban asegurados ahora, y se arrodilló para acomodarle los pies. Cuando posicionó cada uno, le quitó los zapatos. Los tacones podían hacer maravillas en las piernas de una mujer, pero para él nada era más sexy que los pies descalzos durante una escena.

Las restricciones eran de cuero. Revestidas con algodón que salvaguardaban contra heridas. Aun así, comprobó el ajuste en los cuatro antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Cualquier collar, incluso el verde, no significa que puedan jugar con ella. La sub tiene el verdadero poder. ¿Lo sabías? —Sus ojos se movieron sobre ella con lentitud, desde sus pies descalzos hasta la punta de sus dedos extendidos.

Cuando encontró su mirada fascinada, sacudió la cabeza y dijo en susurros:

—¿Cómo puede esto ser poder? Estoy atrapada. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa ahora mismo —por la mirada en su rostro, podía decir que eso era tanto excitante como aterrador para ella.

—Ah, podría hacerlo ¿cierto? —Se acercó, hasta apoyar su pecho contra sus senos y sus labios acariciaron sus mejillas cuando habló.

— ¿Podría azotarte? —Ella contuvo la respiración—. ¿O quizás podría desnudarte y compartirte con alguno de los hombres que observan desde la barra? —Su cabeza se giró para mirar con horror el bar y las personas que los miraban en vez del espectáculo que ocurría detrás de ellos—. Espera. Tengo una idea mejor, ¿Qué tal si te levanto este encantador vestido y te follo aquí mismo? —Deslizó una palma por su perfecto y tembloroso muslo y, justo como esperaba, tan pronto como alcanzó el borde de la falda dorada, entró en pánico.

—¡No! ¡Pepinillos! ¡Pepinillos! —Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó contra las ataduras.

Antes de que las palabras siquiera hubieran dejado sus labios, Jasper estuvo a un metro de ella con las manos levantadas.

Por un momento, continuó asustada, y entonces el miedo dio paso al entendimiento. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no estaba asustada, volvió a su posición.

—La sub tiene el máximo poder, porque con una palabra, sin importar lo ridícula que esa palabra pueda ser, puede detenerlo todo — llevó las manos a donde pudiera verlas y lentamente las bajó hasta que estuvieron en su cintura—. Es un baile, Alice—dijo y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja—. Un baile sobre una cuerda floja suspendida sobre aguas infestadas de tiburones.

Tengo que saber lo lejos que puedo empujar —sus manos se deslizaron y acunaron sus pechos—. Dónde te gusta que te toquen —sus pulgares toquetearon sus pezones que se volvieron duros como el granito—.

Y exactamente cuánto dolor es placentero para ti —apretó las duras puntas y se sintió como una estrella de rock cuando se arqueó y dejo escapar un grito—. Mmmm, ese ha sido un lindo sonido —alabó—. ¿Puedo hacer que ocurra de nuevo?

Con sus pulgares e índices, tomó sus pezones y los tiró hasta que sus pechos estuvieron levantados y estirados. Luego los estiró en pequeños y fuertes movimientos. Necesitaba observarle el rostro por si hubiera señales de dolor real, pero solo se arqueó y jadeó para él.

Tiró un poco más fuerte y… —Ahhh, ahí está —aflojó y se inclinó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla—. Me encanta ese sonido — entonces retrocedió y alcanzó la cremallera oculta en la costura lateral del vestido—. Este color dorado se ve increíble en ti, pero para ser una sub, llevas demasiada ropa.

El sedoso material dorado se aflojó cuando bajó el cierre. Era un modelo sin tirantes y en cuestión de segundos lo dejó caer a sus pies. La presión palpitante en su polla se volvió crítica cuando cada célula en su cuerpo reaccionó a la vista que tenía enfrente.

Su cabello negro brillaba bajo el resplandor de las luces, rodeando su rostro. Sus brazos y piernas estaban estirados, y podía distinguir la musculatura flexible en cada deliciosa extremidad.

Era delgada y tonificada, con un toque suave en las caderas. El sujetador negro sin tirantes que llevaba puesto apenas cubría sus pezones y podía verlos claramente esbozados en su delicada cubierta. Las bragas a juego eran de ese estilo tanga que nunca fallaba en hacerle la boca agua, solo un par de tiras y un triángulo de satén. Justo encima del pequeño lazo de satén donde la tira encontraba la entrepierna, algo captó su atención, y se arrodilló para echarle un mejor vistazo.

—¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —Su rostro se volvió aún más brillante, y con un dedo apartó la tela a un lado para poder ver.

Un tatuaje de un osito de dibujos animados, no más grande que la huella digital de su pulgar, estaba ubicado en el borde de los delicados rizos rojos.

Se inclinó más cerca para mirar mejor, y ella le susurró:

—Es Winnie the Pooh —cuando bajó más el tanga y vio lo que tenía en el borde opuesto de los rizos, añadió—. Y su tarro de miel.

Efectivamente, frente a Pooh había un tarro de lado con miel saliendo de él en un pequeño splash que desaparecía en los rizos de abajo. Ambos eran pequeños y bien hechos. No era un hombre al que normalmente le gustaran los tatuajes. Si una mujer iba a ser marcada, prefería hacer él esas marcas y que se desvanecieran para poder hacerlas de nuevo. Pero esto…

—Ingenioso, caprichoso y un poco atrevido. ¿Lo diseñaste tú? — preguntó sin mirarla.

—Um —aclaró su garganta y tuvo que respirar hondo antes de poder hablar. Se preguntó si era por culpa de la vergüenza o por tenerlo mirando tan intensamente su tarro de miel—. Sí. Era mío. Tenía dieciocho años y pensé que sería coqueto.

Ahora me avergüenzo cada vez que un hombre lo ve.

Levantó la vista hacia ella, pero se mantuvo donde estaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pensé que me haría parecer más madura y desafiante.

Pero, ¡hola!, es ¡Winnie the Pooh! Ahora cada vez que alguien lo ve, me siento como una niña pequeña.

—Bueno, —dijo Jasper, mirando de nuevo los tatuajes—. A mi me gusta y creo que tiene la justa cantidad de desafío —le lanzó una mirada con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de pirata—. Me está desafiando a que compruebe hasta dónde se ha derramado esa miel.

Entonces bajó la cabeza, arremolinó la lengua alrededor del tarro de miel y siguió las salpicaduras. Cuando alcanzó el punto en que los rizos daban lugar a los delicados pliegues rosados de carne, se echó hacia atrás. Su tanga eran delicado y sexy como el infierno, pero se entrometía en su camino.

—Te compraré uno nuevo —fue todo lo que dijo y luego se lo arrancó de sus caderas con un firme tirón. Su jadeo y gemido fueron el sonido perfecto para acompañar lo que vendría a continuación. Ya estaba abierta gracias a las restricciones. Su vello púbico estaba recortado y no cubría los frágiles labios de su sexo. Estaban abiertos y brillantes. Su clítoris ya estaba ligeramente agrandado por lo poco que habían hecho hasta ahora y Jasper estaba determinado a verlo hincharse aún más antes de que terminara.

—Un coñito muy lindo el que tienes aquí, Alice —alabó. Pasó un grueso dedo alrededor del borde de sus labios internos, trazando un arco sobre su clítoris sin tocarlo directamente—. ¿Cómo lo llamas?

—M-mi… —se retorció cuando tocó un punto particularmente bueno, luego suspiró—. Mi chichi.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente mientras continuaba haciendo círculos y recorriéndole esa pequeña parte que continuaba creciendo y humedeciéndose a cada segundo.

—Que nombre más tonto para algo tan importante —frotó más fuerte, todavía concentrándose en un lado y luego en el otro de ese sensible paquete de nervios y pudo notar que se esforzaba por no rogar—. Chichi es lo que una niña pequeña tendría. No una hermosa mujer. Esta hermosa y brillante carne debería tener un nombre que le haga justicia.

Trazó más abajo y encontró su núcleo derritiéndose en jugos y calor. Empapó los dos dedos que usaba para rodear su abertura y luego se deslizó entre las mejillas de su culo. Cuando los músculos de ahí se tensaron en shock, deliberadamente rodeó su anillo antes de retroceder y pellizcar suavemente sus labios externos.

—Me gusta llamarlo sexo. O esencia. O, si me siento especialmente bárbaro, lo llamaré coño. Me gusta la palabra coño.

Me hace pensar en todas las cosas duras y carnales que le quiero hacer.

Alice gimió, y Jasper sintió que un escalofrío la atravesaba.

Tenía el clítoris ya tan hinchado, que supo que le costaría muy poco llevarla al orgasmo. Se maravilló de que los hombres de su pasado hubieran tenido problemas satisfaciendo a una mujer tan sensible.

Sopló ligeramente, y los escalofríos se transformaron en un gemido. Empapó un dedo en el néctar que emanaba de ella y lo deslizó con lentitud y firmeza sobre su clítoris. Chilló. De nuevo frotó un lado, luego el otro, cuidando de no tocar sobre la protuberancia, para que no se corriera demasiado rápido. Los músculos de sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Entonces se inclinó más adelante e hizo lo mismo con su lengua. Se acabaron los quejidos suaves, ahora gemía con fuerza.

Fue un error. Quería atormentarla más. Había querido hacer de su primera vez con restricciones una aventura larga y sudorosa que recordaría por siempre. Sin embargo, le dio una sola probada y supo que no se detendría. Estaba resbaladiza de excitación y su piel de terciopelo se sentía como el cielo bajo su lengua. Con un gruñido, olvidó sus intenciones y le succionó la perla del clítoris en su boca.

Lamió como si fuera su dulce favorito, entonces pensó que se volvería loco cuando ella gritó y comenzó a correrse ahí mismo.

No se detuvo, no creyó que fuera posible en este punto.

Necesitaba más y buscó un ángulo más bajo para follársela con la lengua. Se resistió de nuevo en las ataduras, sus gritos aumentaban mientras su lengua bailaba dentro y fuera de ella.

Con ambas manos, cogió los globos de su culo y, con otro gruñido primitivo, la apretó contra su cara. Quería ahogarse en ella. Quería hartarse de ella hasta que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto de su jugo.

Con un gemido que le encendió todas las neuronas de su cerebro, se corrió de nuevo.

Lentamente, se puso de pie, para poder lamer y morder un camino hacia arriba por su delicioso cuerpo centímetro a centímetro.

Cuando llegó a sus pechos aún cubiertos, empujó el ofensivo material hacia abajo con un gruñido y chupó un fruncido pezón en su boca. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó dos gruesos dedos en su aún palpitante vaina. Las acciones combinadas iniciaron otro desgarrador orgasmo, y Jasper se sintió de diez malditos metros de altura. Bombeó fuerte con su mano, apenas recordando ser cuidadoso de no dañarla en su pasión. Después de una eternidad, liberó su pecho con un último suave mordisco y se enderezó.

Mantuvo su mano enterrada profunda y doblada mientras su núcleo continuaba pulsando alrededor de sus dedos. Miró a sus vidriosos y desenfocados ojos y le preguntó.

—¿Es esto lo que esperabas? —Se inclinó y le pasó la lengua por su boca abierta y jadeante—. ¿Está a la altura de tus sueños?

Otra lamida, luego succionó su regordete labio inferior en su boca y mordió lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla jadear. También hizo que su coño se tensara en sus dedos. —Dios, dulzura, podría mantenerte así por siempre.

Lo complació increíblemente cuando gimió. —Sí, por favor —y asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero follarte, Alice. Quiero follarte aquí y ahora. Quiero follarte mientras estás abierta y lista para mí. Si no estás lista para eso, nombra a los pepinillos ahora. Si no lo haces, voy a follarte duro y fuerte y no me detendré hasta que me ruegues.

Sus ojos vidriosos se enfocaron lentamente y vio que se intentaba concentrar. Se obligó a dejar de moverse. No podía resignarse a mover sus dedos o dar un paso atrás – era solo un hombre, después de todo – pero se mantuvo quieto y la dejó pensar.

No tuvo oportunidad de escuchar su repuesta. Justo entonces, sintió un discreto toque en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta con un gruñido, listo para golpear a la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir su escena y vio a Lauren, la chica de recepción.

—Lo siento, Maestro Jasper —susurró con la cabeza baja y las manos temblando—. Nunca lo hubiera molestado, pero su teléfono está sonando en su taquilla. Usted dijo que yo tenía que venir a buscarlo sin importar nada, si alguna vez sonaba y, bueno… está sonando.

Jasper masculló una desagradable maldición e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando Lauren dio un paso apresurado hacia atrás.

—Está bien, Lauren. Has hecho bien en venir a buscarme.

Gracias — con una inhalación profunda, intentó controlar su libido—. Mira, tengo que irme, debe ser importante. ¿Ayudarás a Alice a que llegue a su casa cuando me marche?

—Oh, sí, Maestro —respondió, feliz por ayudar—. Me encantaría.

Me encargaré especialmente —Jasper le sonrió y le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, luego se dio vuelta hacia Alice, que estaba lentamente regresando a sus sentidos.

—Oh, pequeña bola de fuego —dijo Jasper, mirándola con pasión, lucía estirada, desnuda y muy bien usada—. Tengo que marcharme. Nada Sólo un asesinato podría haberme alejado en un momento como este, así que no tengo opción. Es mi trabajo. Nadie más me hubiera llamado a estas horas —mientras hablaba, comenzó a desatar y a revisar sus extremidades solo en caso de que las ataduras la hubieran dañado—. Un Dom siempre debe cuidarte. Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que seas bien asistida y atendida después de haber ofrecido tanto de ti misma y haberme complacido tan bien —en cuanto estuvo libre, tomó la gruesa bata que Lauren consideradamente le había llevado y se la colocó.

—Quiero verte de nuevo pronto. No tengo el derecho de hacer ninguna demanda, pero sí te pediré algo —le tomó el mentón con su palma y miró directo a sus ojos—. Te pediría que no vengas aquí sin mí. Te pido que me permitas ser tu Dom, al menos por ahora —le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla y froto con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja con dos dedos—. No soy normalmente un hombre posesivo pero he descubierto que no me agrada la idea de otro Dom tocándote — entonces sonrió y se inclinó para susurrarle—. Al menos no sin mí allí para mirar.

Alice jadeó y dejó salir un gemido. Sonrió y creyó que podría ser perfecta para él, si esa idea la excitaba. —Entonces, ¿Me esperarás?

Al principio se tomó tanto tiempo para contestar que creyó que iba a rechazarlo – no le gustó pensar en lo que eso le hizo a sus entrañas – y entonces asintió.

—Bien —dijo, y la besó con fuerza y ganas—. Eso está muy bien. Lauren te dará mi número y asegúrate de darle el tuyo para que me lo entregue. Tengo que irme.

A Lauren le dijo: —Cuídala y cuando le hayas conseguido un taxi, asegúrate de que lo tome —le guiño un ojo a Alice y se dirigió a su taquilla.

Era un detective de homicidios. Si había recibido una llamada del trabajo a estas horas, sólo significaba una cosa: alguien había muerto. Su libido tendría que esperar. Reunió rápidamente todas sus cosas y su teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba saliendo. Con un gruñido y una maldición se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

leonor angelita

Romy92

1 James Tiberius Kirk, personaje ficticio del universo Star Trek, fue el capitán de la nave estelar USS Enterprise. Era el protagonista de la serie original y las siete primeras películas de Star Trek.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

** %%%%CHICAS HICE UN CAMBIO LA PRIMERA VICTIMA NO ES BREE TANER LA CAMBIE POR KRISTIE  
**

* * *

**C****apítulo 5**

Shelly Jernigan era pequeña. Según su permiso de conducir medía solo un metro cincuenta y cinco. Muerta parecía mucho más pequeña. Su figura miniatura estaba de lado en posición fetal.

Sus pequeños brazos sobre la cabeza tenían cortes donde había infructuosamente intentado protegerse el rostro del implacable ataque de un cuchillo. Varios de sus dedos estaban cortados y yacían alrededor de ella mientras los que quedaban colgaban en restos de tendones y tejido muscular. Si tuviera que juzgar por su ropa, diría que había estado en una cita. Llevaba un vestido negro ceñido, tacones altos y joyería a juego. Sin importar cómo había empezado la cita, no terminó bien.

El farol era un foco tenebroso sobre su cuerpo encogido en el estacionamiento desierto. Jasper se agachó para mirarla más de cerca sin perturbar la escena. Los forenses sacaban fotos con sus cámaras, y hasta que estuvieran seguros de que habían capturado cada pulgada y cada posible ángulo de la escena del crimen, nadie tocaría nada.

—Pobre chica —murmuró cuando pudo ver bajo sus brazos—. No ayudó ¿cierto? El bastardo aun así llegó a tu lindo rostro —la compasión retorció su estómago en una dura bola de furia cuando vio el corte irregular que dividía su mejilla en dos. El golpe había sido tan brutal que también le había cortado la encía, desplazándole varios dientes. Había un patrón enfermizo en los múltiples cortes.

Eran profundos y salvajes y cometidos con un brutal abandono, uno del que se había vuelto demasiado familiar últimamente.

Observó el daño con el corazón apretado y reconoció la firma del asesino de Kristie como si el idiota hubiera firmado con su maldito nombre.

El ataque había sido dirigido a la cabeza. Trozos de cuero cabelludo y lo que alguna vez fue cabello rubio estaba ahora desparramado entre los charcos de sangre que la rodeaban. Su oreja adornada con un pendiente negro descansaba a tres centímetros más allá de su cabeza.

¿Su suposición? Debió quedar atrapada en el cuchillo y se le rasgó cuando el asesino continuó apuñalándola. Sus brazos y hombros recibieron lo peor; el hombro lucía como si el psicópata hubiera intentado destrozarlo completamente. Había un par de puñaladas en las costillas y en el área de los riñones que parecían como si hubieran sido analizadas después de que el frenesí asesino hubiera pasado. No eran tan profundas o agrupadas como las que le rodeaban la cabeza.

Tendría que esperar el informe oficial para estar seguro, pero apostaría su culo a que estaba viva durante el ataque. Jasper sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre eso. Sobre el dolor y el terror que debió padecer. Pero podía condenadamente asegurarse de que fuera la última chica que este hijo de puta masacraba. Miró de nuevo su rostro, vio más allá del daño a la chica e hizo una promesa de que sería exactamente eso lo que haría.

—Mierda, —Peter se arrodilló al lado de Jasper y vio lo mismo que él—. Lo reconoces ¿verdad? Odio este trabajo.

—No —respondió Jasper sin mirarlo—. Te encanta, igual que a mí.

—¿Estás de broma? —La voz de Peter estaba llena de disgusto ante la pérdida de una vida tan joven—. A nadie le podría gustar esto.

—No. Esto no. Pero nos va a encantar meter a este hijo de puta en una celda.

Ya había amanecido cuando Jasper y Peter decidieron terminar y volvieron a sus hogares. Habían hecho todo lo que podían, y necesitaban descansar y dormir algo antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Según el protocolo, se enviarían psicólogos a informar a sus padres, ya que vivían fuera del estado, así que esa era una tarea menos.

Mientras tanto rastrearían todos los pasos de Shelly durante los últimos días previos a su muerte. Era la rutina. El procedimiento estándar. El punto era que, nueve de cada diez veces, los procedimientos estándar los guiaban al asesino. Ningún asesinato era perfecto. Siempre quedaban pistas, y si él y su compañero eran lo suficientemente buenos atraparían al bastardo y terminarían esto enseguida.

Seis horas más tarde, Jasper y Peter se encontraban en el Surf-N- Slurp. —Qué pequeño es el mundo —bromeó Peter—. Imagínate, Kistie y Shelly trabajando juntas. Este podría ser el descanso que necesitamos.

Jasper le sonrió a la dulce mujer en el mostrador. Tenía una mirada vacía, casi como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y estaba un poco más que sorprendida de encontrarse ahí. Rondaba apenas por debajo de los treinta años y no,tenia el cuerpo delgado de modelo de tantas mujeres de Nueva York. Su cabello negro era largo y brillante. Según Jasper era su mejor característica, enmarcaba su agradable rostro y acompañaba bien con sus ojos oscuros suaves.

—Hola oficiales, —saludó cuando los vio, apenas haciendo contacto visual—. Bienvenidos de nuevo. ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? ¿O están aquí con noticias?

—Hola, Maria —negó con la cabeza cuando levantó una bandeja con magdalenas para él y Peter—. Nada de dulce para mí, gracias. Tomaré un café grande de filtro, sin azúcar, poca crema.

¿Peter?

—Yo tomaré un mono loco con extra de avellana —dijo Peter con la boca llena de magdalenas.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza con asombro. —¿En serio? ¿Amigo?

Eres un policía. ¿Dónde está tu dignidad, hombre?

—Oye, deja en paz a mi mono loco —dijo Peter con toda la dignidad posible, considerando que sus mejillas estaban hinchadas por las magdalenas de doble chocolate y el café que había elegido llevaba el nombre de un animal de zoológico.

—Comes como un niño de ocho años —Jasper no podía recordar haber tenido un estómago que pudiera soportar tanto azúcar de una vez, ni cuando tenía ocho años.

—Bueno, mi dieta me mantiene joven —Peter luchó por tragar un trozo de chocolate pegajoso mientras debatía con Jasper.

—Te equivocas —respondió Jasper—. Tu dieta te provocará una muerte temprana y mientras tanto solo te hace inmaduro. Que está muy lejos de ser joven, amigo mío.

Peter ignoró la broma, habiéndola escuchado un millón de veces, y se bebió el primer trago de café caliente con chocolate, avellanas y banana, con placer no disimulado.

Con el café en la mano, Jasper le preguntó a Maria. —¿Hay alguna otra chica contigo hoy? ¿Quizás alguien que pueda encargarse del mostrador por un minuto para poder hablar?

—Ehhh —Maria actuó como si no entendiera del todo la pregunta y miró alrededor de la cafetería como si la respuesta estuviera escrita en una de las paredes—. Ehhh, no estoy segura, Bree está trabajando, pero Shelly tiene libre, Kristie ya no está y Lucy no se encuentra y no lo sé.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Jasper puso su mano sobre la de ella y preguntó. —¿Dónde está Bree?

—Detrás de ustedes, oficiales —dijo Bree cuando se acercó a ellos—. ¿Qué hay? ¿Alguna noticia?

Jasper se volvió y le sonrió. Solo la había visto una vez cuando había interrogado a todos los empleados después de la muerte de Kristie, pero le agradaba. Era una chica sencilla, de las que le gustaban las cosas bien hechas. Había llorado en silencio durante el interrogatorio, respondido todas las preguntas directamente y al punto. Incluso cuando su corazón estaba tan claramente roto y podía decir que quería desmoronarse aun así no lo había hecho; se había mantenido compuesta y las únicas señales de que estaba devastada fueron las lágrimas que caían silenciosa y calmadamente de sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiera pedirle un minuto, ella notó que algo estaba mal. Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre él mientras la sonrisa cautelosa se desvanecía de su expresión.

—¿Qué pasa? —Demandó saber con una ceja levantada y una mano en la cadera—. ¿Qué? No estoy lista para más malas noticias. Que quede claro ahora mismo —toda bravucona y estilo Nueva York, pensó Jasper mientras ella intentaba evitar lo que sabía que se avecinaba—. Porque ya estoy harta de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Lo digo en serio. No me importa. No voy a llorar otra vez y todo eso así que váyanse si es a eso a lo que vinieron, porque ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad? Ya estoy harta y ustedes y ni siquiera han empezado a hablar aún, así que… eso.

Jasper podía ver el pánico comenzando a crecer cuando él y Peter continuaron mirándola. No había nada que pudieran hacer excepto mirar mientras lentamente retrocedía alejándose de ellos y tropezaba con una mesa.

—Vamos, cariño —Peter extendió una mano y la ayudó a sentarse—. Siéntate y prepárate por un minuto —la miró a los ojos y habría dado todo lo que poseía por no hacerle esto—. Esto es malo.

¿Jasper? ¿Quieres cerrar la puerta?

Jasper se dirigió al frente cuando Peter estiró la mano y le acomodó su pelo negro detrás de su oreja. Era grueso y aun así suave como la seda, y Peter había estado secretamente preguntándose cómo se sentiría desde que se habían conocido.

Era seductora y atrevida y él había acudido a comprar café solo por un atisbo de ella en cualquier momento que el caso le dejaba tiempo.

Llevaba gafas de marco negro que se le deslizaban porque su nariz era demasiado pequeña. Pensaba que era increíblemente sexy cada vez que lo miraba por encima de ellas, y la forma en que extendía sus dedos y usaba las palmas para volver a colocarlas en su lugar le encantaba de igual medida. Ahora mismo estaban abajo de nuevo, por lo que se las quitó por completo, las dobló y las acomodó en su regazo. La había estado observando el último par de días y sabía que no las necesitaba para ver de cerca.

—Es Shelly, cariño —Peter respiró hondo y terminó rápido, como sacar una tirita—. Está muerta. Creemos que fue el mismo tipo que atacó a Kristie.

Con un grito de lamento, se dobló. Menos de una semana atrás había perdido una amiga y compañera de trabajo y ahora aquí estaban de nuevo. Sus delgados brazos se aferraron al cuello de Peter y su rostro se enterró en su hombro. Los sollozos desgarradores sacudían su pequeña contextura de la cabeza a los pies, así que Peter la levantó, se sentó en su silla y la dejó llorar.

Acarició su cabello y no pronunció ninguna palabra mientras la mecía e intentaba ofrecerle el consuelo que podía. Nada traería a su amiga de vuelta, nada lo arreglaría, así que esto era todo lo que podía hacer, abrazarla mientras lloraba.

Jasper observó con ferviente tristeza. No sabía hasta este momento que Peter tenía sentimientos por Bree. Sabía que Peter pensaba que era atractiva, ¿quién no? Era hermosa y aunque delgada, tenía curvas en los lugares correctos. Pero era su boca inteligente y su agudo ingenio lo que había cautivado a Peter. A su compañero le encantaban las chicas con sentido del humor y una lengua afilada. Solo esperaba que los dos encontraran un camino para hacerlo funcionar cuando todo se calmara.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Kristie? —Preguntó Maria, asomándose por el hombro de Jasper para observar—. Sé que fue muy triste. Todos estamos muy apenados. No trabajé mucho con ella. No como Bree, pero la conocía y fue muy triste —Maria sacudió la cabeza y frunció los labios cuando observó a Peter y Bree.

Jasper no entendió como se las había arreglado para no oírles explicarle a Bree cuando había estado parada ahí mismo, pero asumió que le correspondía a él contárselo. —Maria, se trata de Shelly.

Creemos que la misma persona que la ha atacado es la que asesinó a Kristie.

—¿Qué? —Se quedó sin aliento, el impacto filtró todo color de su ya pálido rostro—. ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! ¡También la conocía!

¡Shelly no! ¡Era tan dulce!

Y luego se lanzó a Jasper. Sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado cuando se agarró a él con sorprendente fuerza. Su gemido estridente estalló directo en su oído. A diferencia de los estremecimientos delicados que se habían apoderado del cuerpo de Bree en su pena, el primer sollozo de Maria lo desequilibró ya que no lo estaba esperando, y casi cayeron al suelo.

_¡__Oh __di__a__b__l__o__s__,__n__o__!_, pensó. —Maria —si su voz salió demasiado aguda para la situación, no podía evitarlo. La dulce y vacía Maria lo estaba apretando lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle una costilla y lamentándose tan alto como para romperle el tímpano—.

Maria, para. Necesito que te concentres. Tenemos que haceros algunas preguntas y necesito que hables conmigo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Puedes centrarte en esto por un momento? ¿Por Shelly?

—Ok —sorbiendo de una forma que no podría haberse considerado como resfriado, Maria relajó su fuerte abrazo y dio un paso atrás—. Lo haré por Shelly.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? —Preguntó en un tono más gentil ahora que podía respirar. Sacó su libreta y un lápiz.

—La vi ayer. Trabajamos juntas todo el día. Luego se fue a casa, tenía una cita. Pero no la vi después. No vi a su cita, solo a ella en el trabajo —pestañeó, luciendo tan confundida como si le hubieran preguntado cuál era la raíz cuadrada de Pi—. Se fue a casa. Por una cita. Pero no la vi después de eso. Después de su cita, quiero decir. Solo aquí en el trabajo.

—Oh Dios —Bree retomó la compostura y se levantó del regazo de Peter para mirar a Jasper—. Ayer se marchó cerca de las seis.

Tomó el metro al otro lado de la calle como siempre. Shelly toma la ruta A. Tenía una cita ayer con uno de nuestros clientes regulares. Su nombre es Steve Gwin. Se suponía que iban a cenar juntos e irían a bailar si todo salía bien —parecía recobrarse mientras hablaba y para cuando miró a Maria, su expresión era amable—.

¿Maria? ¿Puedes ir atrás y revisar las magdalenas? Se quemarán si no las sacamos. No olvides apagar el horno.

Maria se apresuró a obedecer, y los tres respiraron con alivio cuando estuvo fuera de su vista. —Es que no la entiendo —dijo Bree—.

Parece normal cuando la miras. Puede hacer lo mismo que tu o yo, pero tiene algo extraño ¿sabes? Ella es como una pequeña Forrest Gump1. Quizás estén relacionados.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste y Peter intentó no reírse, sin éxito—. ¿Forrest Gump? —Preguntó.

—Sí —lo miró con un destello de su personalidad saliendo a la superficie—. Ya sabes, la película de Tom Hanks —Peter se rió a todo volumen de eso y Jasper supo entonces que eran una pareja hecha en el cielo.

Después de escribir algunas notas más sobre el último día de trabajo de Shelly, los dos se dirigieron a encontrar a Steve Gwin y descubrir exactamente cómo fue su cita de la noche anterior.

* * *

1 Forrest Gump es un personaje de ficción, de bajo coeficiente intelectual, pero humilde e inocente. La novela fue llevada al cine con la película del mismo nombre protagonizada por Tom Hanks.


	7. Capítulo Seis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 6**_

Jasper fue fácil de localizar. La suya había sido la última llamada hecha desde el teléfono de Shelly y respondió al primer toque cuando Jasper llamó.

—¿Hola? —Tenía una voz profunda que sonaba como si aún estuviera dormido cuando contestó.

—Hola ¿Steve? —Respondió Jasper—. Soy el Detective Jasper Cullen y necesito cinco minutos de tu tiempo. ¿Me puedes indicar tu paradero?

—¿Eh? —La voz sonó un poco más clara y bastante confundida—.

¿Eh, quién es?

—Detective Cullen. ¿Dónde te encuentras en este momento?

—Su voz se volvió más firme—. Hay un asunto urgente que necesitamos discutir.

—Oh, está bien. Claro, todavía estoy en casa, tengo el día libre así que he dormido hasta tarde —les dijo la dirección y Jasper le aseguró que estarían ahí en diez minutos.

El joven que abrió la puerta medía un metro ochenta y tres, rubio, con ojos azules y rasgos buenos y fuertes. Tenía una contextura decente, ni musculosa ni delgada, pero era fácil ver por qué Shelly había salido con él. Jasper notó que no se había molestado en ducharse mientras los esperaba, sino que parecía como si se hubiera vuelto a dormir. Se quedó en la puerta en ropa interior, el pelo desordenado y la sombra de una barba de un día.

—Hola, Steve, —dijo Jasper—. ¿Te importa si nos sentamos?

—Sí, claro —Steve dio un paso adentro e hizo gestos hacia la sala de estar. Era espacioso y sorprendentemente limpio para un tipo soltero. La alfombra incluso tenía las líneas que indicaban que había sido aspirada hace poco y no había una sola mata de polvo o copa vacía a la vista.

—Lindo lugar el que tienes aquí —comentó Peter—. ¿Cuál es tu servicio de limpieza? —Cuando Peter y Jasper se sentaron, Steve movió los pies y, Jasper vio cómo se ruborizaba.

—Nah, nada de servicio. Soy, eh, una especie de maniático del orden —cuando los hombres lo miraron, se encogió de hombros—.

¿Qué? No me gusta el desorden. Gran cosa. Me gusta que todo esté limpio, así que limpio.

—Steve, —comenzó Jasper, yendo directo al asunto porque no estaba seguro de que Peter no entrara en un debate sobre los peligros de las tareas domésticas. Su compañero era un gran vago—.

¿Tuviste una cita con Shelly Jernigan anoche?

El desconcierto marcó sus rasgos y dijo—. Sí, ¿y qué pasa con eso? —se cruzó de brazos. El gesto defensivo no pasó desapercibido para los detectives.

—¿Puedes contarnos como les fue? ¿A qué hora terminó la cita?

—Fue genial, ¿Por qué? Nos llevamos bien y estuvimos fuera por un rato. No sé a qué hora llegue a casa.

—¿Entonces volviste solo? —Peter sonrió a medias para provocarlo; Jasper sabía que lo hacía solo para ver si captaban algún cabo suelto.

—Sí, solo —la postura de Jasper se volvió incluso más defensiva, empuñó las manos debajo de las axilas y tensó las piernas como para un pelea—. Quiero decir, jugueteamos un poco. Pero, era nuestra primera cita y no estábamos listos para pasar toda la noche juntos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué? —Respondió Peter—. ¿La inclinaste sobre un callejón oscuro y luego le dijiste hasta luego?

—¡Hey! —La cara de Steve se ruborizó con un feo rojo y dio un agresivo paso hacia adelante—. ¡Cuidado! No tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y hablarme de esa forma. Y mira por dónde vas con eso.

Es una buena chica y a pesar de que fue nuestra primera cita, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no fue en un maldito callejón, tampoco. Nosotros, ehhh —perdió algo de su fuerza y pareció pensarlo dos veces sobre dar los detalles—.

Espera, ¿de qué va esto? ¿Qué pasa?

¿Está en problemas por algo? —Miró de uno al otro—. ¿Lo estoy yo?

—No estás en problemas —_a__ú__n __n__o, __a__l __meno__s_, pensó Jasper—.

Pero necesitamos que termines de contarnos tu cita. Continúa.

Más cauto ahora, Steve continuó. —Vinimos aquí. No estábamos listos para pasar toda la noche, así que la llevé a casa —parecía saber que estaba atrapado pero no sabía qué hacer sobre eso.

—¿A qué hora la llevaste a su casa?

—Ya os lo he dicho, no lo sé. No estuve comprobando la hora.

—De acuerdo —lo tranquilizó Peter, cambiando de táctica para mantenerlo desbalanceado—. ¿Así que la viste llegar sana y salva a casa? ¿La llevaste tú mismo?

—No. Soy un idiota que se las tira y las deja —Steve le regaló a Peter una mirada que debió haberlo freído donde estaba—.

¡Por supuesto que la llevé! Salimos y tomamos un taxi hasta su casa. La dejé frente a la puerta trasera de su edificio porque no quería que los vecinos hicieran preguntas si alguien me veía subir a su apartamento. Nos besamos, nos dimos las buenas noches y quedé en que cenaré con ella después de su turno.

—Espera —Jasper se centró en eso, sabía que hoy tenía el día libre—.

¿Trabaja hoy?

—Sí —Steve se encogió de hombros—. En su segundo empleo.

No gana lo suficiente en el Surf-N-Slurp así que aceptó un trabajo a media jornada en el nuevo centro de recreo para chicas, el Pink Ladies o algo así.

—Mierda, no jodas —dijo Jasper en voz baja sintiendo que el suelo se desvanecía bajo sus pies.

—Sí, eso digo yo —concordó Peter—. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Steve, mirando sus idénticas expresiones de asombro.

—Nada, —respondió Jasper—. Es solo que mi primo y su familia son dueños de ese centro —_y __e__s__t__o __l__os __va __a __m__at__a__r_. Se preguntó fugazmente si Shelly era la chica que Bella le había insinuado.

Esperaba que no. Bella había dicho que las dos eran cercanas y no creía poder soportar romperle el corazón de esa forma.

—¿En serio? —Steve se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. Es un mundo pequeño. ¿Vais a decirme por qué mi vida amorosa es tan interesante para un par de policías.

Jasper miró al chico, posiblemente la última persona que vio a Shelly viva, y se preparó para lo que venía.

—Steve, Shelly fue encontrada muerta alrededor de las dos de la madrugada en el parking que hay detrás de su edificio.

Asesinada.

Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que recuerdas de anoche.

Cada detalle, sin importar lo pequeño que sea. También necesito que me digas cómo volviste a casa y si viste o hablaste con alguien después de dejarla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al regresar al coche fuera del edificio de Steve, Peter se frotó la cara como si pudiera lavarse la fatiga.

—Ha sido brutal. No esperaba que llorara de esa forma. Qué desastre.

—Sí, quién iba a pensar que después de solo una cita, se iba a desmoronar.

—Sí, pero dijo que se conocían desde hace algún tiempo.

—Cierto, ¿y no dijo Bree que era un cliente regular? —Jasper se dio a sí mismo una palmadita mental por ser sutil al sacar el nombre de Bree, suave y agradable.

—Vete a la mierda, —dijo Peter sin hacer contacto visual—. No hablaré de eso, así que déjalo ahora mismo.

Pues no había sido tan sutil.

—Oye, yo no he dicho ni una palabra —Jasper levantó las manos en el clásico gesto de rendición.

—Y sigue así. No estoy listo para hablar de eso, ya te avisaré cuando lo esté. Solo conduce.

Jasper se rió, contento de que pudieran encontrar algo de humor en esta triste situación y se dirigieron al centro de recreo Pink Ladies para chicas.

Alice Brandon estaba agotada y exhausta. Este era su séptimo día consecutivo en el centro recreativo y su cuarto día doble, ya que hoy había tenido que trabajar turnos por la mañana y por la tarde.

Había recibido una llamada para cubrir a Shelly, que no se había presentado.

Alice juró que cuando la viera le pondría las manos alrededor de ese pequeño duendecillo y la aplastaría como a un insecto.

Pero mientras lo pensaba, sabía que no diría una sola palabra.

Adoraba a Shelly; es solo que no se podía creer que no se presentara. Shelly sabía que alguien la cubriría. Sólo habría tenido que pedirlo. Bueno, Alice esperaba al menos que su cita lo valiera, porque Jacob estaba enfadado y a pesar de que deseaba lo contrario, tenía miedo de que esto le costara a Shelly su trabajo.

Steve era mono y Alice sabía que Shelly había estado impaciente por su cita toda la semana. Los dos habían congeniado como magia y Alice no culpaba a Shelly por querer estar a solas con él. Por lo que sí la culpaba, sin embargo, era por meterla en este embrollo.

Alice había estado relajándose en el resplandor de la mañana y justo cuando estaba por regalarse un buen baño de burbujas, recibió la llamada del trabajo.

Para empeorar las cosas, Alice estaba harta del lugar en este momento. Adoraba a estas chicas, adoraba el trabajo e incluso adoraba a sus jefes. Es solo que había estado viviendo y respirando adolescencia por demasiado tiempo sin un descanso. Si tenía que poner fin una pelea más sobre quién era más caliente, Robert Pattinson o Taylor Lautner, se estrangularía con la camisa de Miley Cyrus más cercana.

Se inclinó sobre el sillón de relax, se desconectó de la música y de la charla chillona que solo las chicas adolescentes parecían capaz de tener e intentó concentrarse en el motor y solo en el motor. Si podía hacer que la maldita cosa funcionara antes de que Jacob llegara mañana, sabría que había un Dios y que le agradaba.

El centro estaba financiado al cien por cien por donaciones, y si podía ahorrarles el costo de la reparación significaría que ese dinero iría a cosas más importantes. Además, le gustaba trabajar en cosas como esta; siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para aparatos y motores. Una de sus actividades favoritas para quemar el estrés o aliviar un poco de frustración acumulada era reparar cosas y hoy tenía estrés y frustración en exceso. En el momento en que ese pensamiento flotó en su mente, una junta se abrió y el agua estalló sobre su cara.

—¡Recórcholis! —Gritó, peleando por asegurarla antes de que la habitación se inundara—. ¡Hijo de un perro lamedor come-galletas!

Peter y Jasper se detuvieron en seco. Eran dos policías veteranos de Nueva York y aun así esa elección de palabrotas los dejó estupefactos. Cuando su diatriba clasificada para todos los públicos continuó mientras se peleaba con un sillón, los hombres se esforzaron en mantener sus caras serias. Palabras como _c__hup__a __e__s__c__oria _y _a__gu__a __d__e__l __de__mon__i__o _salieron de ella y les encantó completamente a ambos.

—¿Disculpe, señorita? —Interrumpió Jasper—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Se congeló de forma cómica y Jasper casi pudo ver el vapor de vergüenza que emanó de ella cuando descubrió que tenía público.

Entonces todo su cuerpo se movió alrededor del sillón y dejó caer las manos en el suelo en señal de derrota.

—Tenía que habérmelo imaginado —gruñó y se levantó para enfrentarlos—. Por supuesto que tenía que haber alguien parado ahí.

Por supuesto. Ni siquiera debería sorprenderme.

Luego se dio la vuelta y Jasper olvidó su propio nombre.

Era ella. Su morena de anoche. Iba vestida con pantalones ajustados y una sudadera raída. Estaba nerviosa, mojada y exasperada y Jasper sintió cada minuto de su tiempo juntos cobrar vida en su cuerpo. En menos de un segundo, estaba duro y dolorido por continuar donde lo habían dejado, el caso estaba momentáneamente olvidado.

Alice sintió como si acabara de ser golpeada en la cabeza. Por un rayo.

Era él. Era su Dom de anoche. Se encogió por dentro ante cómo debía lucir. Solo era su suerte que el tipo más sexy del universo la encontrara en un día en que estaba y se sentía tan atractiva como el dedo del pie de un jugador de sumo. Sintió una oleada de emoción ante el hecho de que se hubiera tomado la molestia de encontrarla tan pronto, a pesar de que se viera atenuada por la aprehensión. Estaba con otro hombre y los dos parecían terriblemente serios como para ser una visita social.

Le dio una de sus sonrisas y dijo:

—Hola, Alice. Este es mi compañero, el Detective Peter Kent.

¿Asumo que trabajas aquí?

Alice se frotó las manos en los muslos y les sonrió. Wow, era un policía. Un detective, incluso. Intentó no dejar que la fantasía que inmediatamente cobró vida en su cerebro se mostrara en su cara y les dijo:

—¿Trabajar? Siento como si viviera aquí. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? Por favor, díganme que están aquí porque la policía de Nueva York quiere hacer una generosa donación de su tiempo y dinero.

—Eso desearíamos —Jasper no le devolvió la sonrisa. Ahora que se había recompuesto después de que la sorpresa se disipara, podía ver que quería acabar con esto. Tenía sentido para ella. Si venía con malas noticias, no le agradecería que pasara diez minutos coqueteando con ella antes explicarse—. ¿Están Jacob o Bella por aquí? —Preguntó.

Alice se encogió de hombros. —No. Hoy no. Soy la siguiente en la cadena de mando si buscan a alguien al cargo.

—¿Quién está contigo en este momento? —Estaban en el salón, que estaba vació y relativamente silencioso, pero la sala de juegos y el vestíbulo que habían atravesado para encontrarla estaban abarrotados de niñas que chillaban y reían.

—Tengo un par de voluntarios en alguna parte del salón principal, pero soy la única empleada remunerada en este momento. Estamos algo cortos hoy, uno llamó para avisar que está enfermo y mi compañera de anoche no apareció —le dio una sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco—. Supongo que les fue bien ¿eh?

—¿Es este un buen lugar para hablar? —Preguntó Peter. Miraba a Jasper con el ceño fruncido y Alice supuso que Jasper no le había hablado de ella. Como había parecido igual de sorprendido de verla como ella por verlo a él, podía entender el por qué.

—Por supuesto, —respondió—. Tan bueno como cualquiera. Las chicas podrían entrar en cualquier momento no importa donde estés.

No hay lugar para esconderse —esta vez su sonrisa fue un poco forzada al entender que ésta podría no ser una conversación agradable. El temor retorcía su estómago en una bola dura y fría y Alice comenzó a hacer rápidamente una lista mental de todas las chicas que habían acudido al centro esta mañana, intentando recordar si alguna estaba perdida.

—Alice, la chica que no se ha presentado, tu amiga, es Shelly Jernigan, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Shelly fue asesinada anoche —cuando los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló, Jasper pareció querer acercarse a ella, pero en cambio, empuñó las manos y las mantuvo a sus costados.

—Disculpa. ¿Qué? —Su voz se ahogó por el esfuerzo que le tomó retener las lágrimas que cayeron de igual forma—. ¿Qué?

¿Te refieres a nuestra Shelly? No. Shelly Jernigan. ¿Cómo es tu Shelly? Debes de haberlas confundido. Shelly es un nombre muy popular —su labio continuó temblando y sus manos se aferraron a su cintura mientras los miraba con la esperanza de que en realidad estuviesen equivocados.

—Lo siento, Alice —le dijo Jasper—. No hay error. Es ella.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta el sillón de relax, subió las rodillas y envolvió los brazos alrededor de las piernas para enterrar su rostro en ellas y dejó que la pena se apoderara de ella. Sus pequeños hombros se estremecieron mientras se balanceaba y lloró en silencio.

—Lo siento —murmuró Alice después de un momento.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué lo sientes? —Preguntó.

—Habéis dicho que teníais pre… pre…preguntas —se las arregló para decir.

—Está bien —respondió el Detective Peter con voz suave—.

Tómate un par de minutos. No te preocupes por nosotros.

Alice conocía a Shelly desde hacía años. Se habían hecho cercanas bastante rápido y pasaron mucho tiempo juntas, dentro y fuera del trabajo. Tenía un millón de recuerdos, pero todo lo que podía recordar era estar enfadada con ella por no haber aparecido hoy. Shelly yacía muerta en alguna parte y Alice había estado pensando en aplastarla. Culpa, arrepentimiento y tristeza crearon un cóctel de miseria en su pecho que sabía que nunca desparecería.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que uno de los detectives requería su atención. Su par de minutos debían haber terminado, pensó.

Podía sentirlo a su lado, arrodillado junto a ella. Después de sorber y respirar hondo, movió la cabeza para enfrentar a Jasper y sus preguntas.

—Tenemos que hacerte nuestras preguntas y después necesitamos que alguien venga para que te puedas ir a casa —dijo Jasper de forma suave.

Alice pensó que tenía la voz de un ángel. Era profunda y suave y tenía un tono tan delicioso que deseaba que siguiera hablando para poder enfocarse en eso en vez de en el hecho de que su amiga estaba muerta.

Jasper tuvo que apretar los puños para evitar tocarla. Su cabellera salvaje alrededor de su rostro y la pena hacía que sus ojos color brillaran como joyas pulidas. Su nariz estaba roja por llorar y si ese labio no dejaba de temblar no creía poder evitar tomarla en brazos y acunarla como Peter había abrazado a Bree.

Era desconcertante para él. Nunca había estado en esta posición donde el trabajo se superponía a su vida personal de esta forma.

Había revisado algunas cosas para miembros de la familia antes, pero el trabajo nunca había involucrado a una mujer que estuviera viendo. Lucía adorable y desgarradora en este momento y cada gen de macho dominante que poseía clamaba por cargarla a algún lado donde nunca fuera herida de nuevo.

—No necesito ir a casa. No quiero. No hay nadie allí y nada que hacer, así que prefiero quedarme aquí y mantenerme ocupada.

—Veremos cómo te sientes cuando hayamos terminado.

Voy a llamar a Jacob y Bella, haré que vengan.

—Oh, ¿tienes que hacerlo? —Preguntó Alice—. Han trabajo tanto últimamente, es el primer fin de semana que se han tomado en un mes.

Jasper sabía que trabajaban duro en ambos centros, este de chicas y el que tenían más abajo, para chicos, pero esto no era algo que pudieran retrasar. Miró a Peter con una ceja levantada.

Peter se encogió de hombros, dejando a Jasper saber que dependía de él.

—Alice, —Jasper volvió a mirarla—. Si no los traemos aquí, tiene que haber alguien que sí venga. Si no te quieres marchar, está bien, pero vas a necesitar ayuda para lidiar con esto.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Alice se rindió y cogió su teléfono del bolsillo. Mientras marcaba le dijo: —Llamaré a Emily, supongo. Es la otra administradora aquí y no le importará venir.

—Alice, sé que esto es difícil, pero tengo que saber todo lo que pasó anoche antes de conocernos —dijo Jasper tan pronto como Alice colgó el teléfono.

Alice lo miró con terror desvaneciendo todo el color que quedaba en su cara.

—¿Soy una sospechosa?

—No, Alice, no —Jasper se apresuró a asegurarle—. Los forenses ya han confirmado la hora de la muerte y, como en ese momento estábamos juntos, creo que tienes un coartada bastante sólida —la observó procesar esa información y luego pareció auto controlarse con un respiro profundo y comenzó a relatarles.

—Bueno, nos encontramos en su apartamento para prepararnos juntas —su voz sonó tan suave y temblorosa que se le rompió el corazón.

—¿A qué hora fue eso?

Alice le respondió en voz baja y con claridad. Después los llevó por cada punto de la noche de la misma forma.

Respondió cada pregunta sin querer saber por qué se la hacían y no protestó cuando tuvo que repetir las cosas. Jasper perdió la cuenta del número de veces que se alejó del borde de la histeria. Manejó todo el feo interrogatorio sin perder los estribos y Jasper se sintió excesivamente orgulloso de ella por eso.

Después de revisar exhaustivamente cada posible ángulo de la noche, Jasper dijo:

—Creo que tenemos suficiente por ahora. Tendré más preguntas más tarde. Por el momento, veamos si esa otra administradora está aquí.

Para ese entonces, la dulce y maternal Emily había llegado y tomado control de todo. Los ojos color avellana de Emily estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, pero a excepción de eso se mantenía tranquila y en control. En cuestión de minutos, tuvo a Alice cómodamente instalada en la sala de cine con un pequeño grupo de chicas y suficiente comida basura como para enfermarlas a todas.

—Estará mejor ahí, —dijo Emily—. Las películas son su droga de elección y he escogido una buena trama sentimental. Se perderán en la película y llorarán juntas. Además, las chicas con las que está son algunas de sus favoritas. Se apoyarán entre ellas y mantendrán las manos y mentes ocupadas mientras tanto.

Camino a la puerta, abrazó y acarició a las chicas que pasaban, entregándoles los lazos amorosos de la madre que tantos niños no tenían en casa. Jasper notó cómo todas y cada una de las que tocaba respondían a las caricias como gatitos bien alimentados y pensó que Emily era muy adecuada para este trabajo.

—Asegúrese de decirle a Jacob y Bella que estaré aquí hoy y mañana durante todo el día —su voz era tan suave como su toque cuando les habló—. Por todo el tiempo que necesiten, estaré aquí. Dígales que me encargaré de todo y que no se preocupen. Estaré rezando por estas dulces niñas y sus familias —sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos antes de regresar a Alice y las chicas.

Jasper se tranquilizó con la confianza de que estaba dejándolas a todas en el mejor cuidado posible. Entonces se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación: contarle a Bella y Jacob que una de los suyos estaba muerta.

La una de la madrugada no era la hora ideal para ir de compras al supermercado. Desafortunadamente, Jasper había dejado que el trabajo se apoderara de su vida tan por completo que incluso se había quedado sin artículos de baño, así que no le quedaba opción.

Sabía que tenía que organizarse, si dejaba que cada caso lo consumiera se agotaría antes de cumplir los cuarenta. Saber eso, sin embargo, no hacía que este caso en particular se despegara de él.

Mientras iba metiendo en su carro artículos de la sección de baño, rodeó la esquina de los medicamentos, intentando apartar sus pensamientos sobre el caso a una esquina de su cerebro, y se encontró que ahí estaba Alice.

De pronto, el caso desapareció y su mente era suya de nuevo.

Sonrió al darse cuenta. _Dé__j__aselo __a __u__n __Cullen_, pensó, _t__o__d__o __l__o __qu__e __n__e__cesi__t__a__m__os __e__s __un__a __h__e__rm__o__sa m__uj__e__r y __t__o__d__o es__t__á __bi__e__n en __nue__s__t__ro __mund__o._

Vestía uno de esos pantalones de deporte que las mujeres usaban para las clases de yoga y una camiseta sin mangas. La observó acomodarse el cabello detrás de la oreja mientras leía las etiquetas frente a ella y se metía la uña del pulgar entre los dientes. No lo estaba mordiendo, pero podía notar que estaba cerca.

Si el estrés no le daba tregua, no le daba a sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas más de dos días, como máximo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos. Podía ver la miseria y tensión en ella tan claras como el día.

—Hola, morena —dijo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Se sorprendió un poco y lo miró con esos grandes ojos cuando se dio la vuelta. Pudo notar cuando se dio cuenta de que era él por la forma en que relajó sus hombros.

—Hola, Jasper… eh, detective —su sonrisa era ligera y no alcanzó a esconder completamente la miseria en sus ojos esmeralda—. No muy bien, me temo —hizo un gesto hacia los objetos en frente de ella—. No puedo dormir, y el yoga no ayuda, así que…

Jasper observó sus elecciones de pastillas para dormir y le posó una mano sobre el hombro. Tuvo la intención de que fuera breve, pero Alice posó un lado de su rostro sobre su mano antes de que pudiera retirarla. La piel suave se sintió como satén y giró la palma hasta acunar la mejilla. Sus ojos se cerraron y una lágrima se deslizó de la esquina hasta tocarlo. Rodeó el carro para llevarla entre sus brazos con un murmullo tranquilizador cuando se tensó, y entonces la calmó contra su pecho.

Con un sollozo, Alice envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Jasper y se aferró. Habían pasado dos días desde que supo lo de Shelly.

Durante dos días había estado sola con su pena. Nada hacía que desapareciera, nada hacía que doliera menos. Había intentado comer, solo para descubrir que le era imposible pasar la comida por sus labios sin atragantarse. Intentó sólo llorar, creyendo que se vaciaría y la dejaría felizmente adormilada, pero las lágrimas no se detuvieron y no ayudó al dolor.

Era implacable. El yoga y salir a correr eran igualmente inútiles e incluso el antiguo video de ejercicios que intentó había fallado.

—Nada ayuda. Nada lo mejora —no fue hasta que sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor y que murmuró un "Shhh" en su oído que se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

Lo oyó susurrar.

—Ven aquí —y la guió hacia la zona de cafetería, dejando olvidado su carro. La llevó hacia una butaca y se sentó a su lado.

Sin razonar el cómo o por qué de eso, solo aceptó la comodidad que le ofrecía y se acurruco a su lado con un hipo suspirante.

—Me mudé aquí desde Mississippi después de la universidad —no sabía por qué las palabras salían a borbotones de ella, solo lo hacían—.

Vivimos ahí toda mi padres aún viven ahí. Es un pequeño y polvoriento pueblo con nada que hacer. Quería salir de ahí con tantas ganas —alguien se había dejado una botella de agua vacía sobre la mesa, así que Alice la tomó y jugueteó con la etiqueta mientras hablaba.

»Estaba aburrida y harta de vivir en un pueblo pequeño.

Quería aventuras, rascacielos y una vida en la ciudad, de la que mi madre pudiera presumir a sus amigas. Creí que estaba preparada para esto. Pensé que Nueva York sería un lugar tan interesante y genial para vivir —era fácil mirar atrás ahora a lo asustada y consternada que había estado. Sacudió la cabeza y le dijo—. Estaba muy asustada. ¿Cómo puede una ciudad tan pequeña ser tan grande? Está sobrepoblada, sucia y hay personas en todas partes.

Alice se acurrucó más cerca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él de nuevo.

»Shelly fue la primera amiga real que hice aquí. Nos conocimos en el Surf-N-Slurp. Iba a volver a casa ese fin de semana y entonces Shelly fue tan dulce conmigo. Me miró a los ojos y cuando me preguntó cómo estaba, creí que realmente quería saberlo —cuando Alice sonrió ante el recuerdo, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que sonreía en dos días—. Es curioso. Ni siquiera nos habíamos hecho amigas aún, pero cancelé la mudanza esa misma noche. Shelly me mostró que había esperanza. Nueva York no era tan malo —las lágrimas comenzaron a correr tranquilamente sobre sus mejillas de nuevo—. Ahora, Nueva York la ha matado.

Jasper la abrazó con más fuerza en sus brazos.

—Aw, nena —dijo—. No ha sido Nueva York. Nueva York no la ha matado. Fue un hijo de puta trastornado. Voy a encontrarlo y a meterlo en una celda.

Alice apretó sus brazos y susurró. —¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo —le susurró de vuelta, y Alice estuvo segura de que sintió sus músculos temblar con su vehemencia.


	8. Capítulo Siete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

**LA PERSONALIDAD DE ALICE ES MUS DIFERENTE**

* * *

_**C****apítulo 7**_

**_¡__No __pu__e__d__o __cr__e__e__r__l__o __e__s__túpid__o__s __qu__e __son __t__o__d__o__s! __¡__Era __solo __o__t__ra __put__a!_**

**_¿__Of__re__c__i__é__nd__ose __e__n __l__a __p__ri__m__e__ra __c__it__a? __¿__P__or__qu__é __n__o __r__e__c__ib__o __un__a __med__all__a __p__or __e__s__t__o? __Era __p__a__t__é__t__i__ca y __e__s__tú__p__id__a._**

**_L__o __ú__n__i__co __qu__e __hi__z__o __f__u__e __ac__u__r__ru__carse __y gr__it__ar como __u__n __b__e__b__é__. "¡Ooo__hh__! __¿__C__ó__mo __pu__e__d__e__s __h__ace__r__m__e __e__s__t__o? __¡__O__o__ooo__h__! __¡P__o__r f__a__vo__r__, __p__ara__!__"__O__o__oo__h__, __q__u__é __p__u__t__a.__No __e__s__t__a__b__a __n__i __d__e __ce__r__ca __t__a__n __bu__e__n__a __como __Kristie__.__Qu__i__z__ás __l__a __p__r__ó__x__i__ma vez __u__saré __u__n __b__a__t__e __d__e __b__é__i__s__b__o__l__. _**

**_E__s__o __se__r__á __e__nt__r__e__t__e__nid__o._**

Alice se preparó para el funeral, sola, en su apartamento del sótano. Al vestirse, lo hizo con la cuidadosa lentitud de una mujer mucho más vieja que sus veintiséis años. Cada movimiento y acción era escogida con una concentración casi ritual que de alguna forma sentía que reflejaba lo mucho que Shelly había significado para ella.

Alice no había hecho muchos amigos en esta ciudad. La mayoría eran compañeros de trabajo, y de ellos, Shelly había sido la más cercana. Estaba demasiado centrada en su trabajo y era un poco tímida, así que hacer amigos nunca había sido fácil para ella.

Shelly era la única que podía sacarla de su caparazón. Fueron su influencia y apoyo lo que hizo que Alice explorara fuera de su zona de confort. Con un enfoque práctico, tomó la iniciativa en todo el misterio del BDSM, y sin ella, Alice nunca hubiera tenido las agallas para intentarlo. Shelly siempre la había empujado a dejarse llevar y a dejar que su salvaje niña interna jugara.

Se miró en el espejo y casi pudo escuchar lo que Shelly le hubiera dicho:

"_V__a__m__os, __Alice__. __Tie__n__e__s __qu__e __mejo__r__ar __t__u __as__p__e__c__t__o__ s__i __n__o__ q__ui__e__r__e__s __p__as__a__r __t__o__d__as __t__u__s __n__oc__h__e__s __c__o__n __u__n __n__o__v__i__o __a __p__i__l__a__s__.__El __n__e__gro __n__o __e__s __t__u __c__o__l__or,__ ¿__P__or__qu__é __n__o __t__e __p__o__n__e__s__ e__se __v__e__s__tid__o __color __b__r__o__n__ce __qu__e __com__p__ramos __e__n__ e__l __S__oHo?__T__e __qu__e__d__a __i__n__cr__e__íbl__e __y __l__o __s__a__b__e__s_".

El fantasma de Shelly que estaba visualizando bailaba alrededor de la habitación como la Shelly real siempre lo hacía estando con vida, nunca quieta por un minuto. Su energía sin límites la propulsaba de un lugar al otro como una de esas figuras de bailarinas en un joyero, con la cabeza alta, los brazos elevados y sin dejar de girar. Con perfecta claridad, Alice podía ver a Shelly detrás de ella, poner sus puños en sus caderas y retarla:

"_Dé__j__a__t__e __e__l __p__e__l__o __s__u__e__lt__o,__p__or __t__o__d__os __l__o__s __c__i__e__l__os. Y __p__o__nt__e __a__l__go __d__e m__aqu__i__ll__a__j__e__. ¿__Q__u__é __es__t__ás __h__a__c__i__e__nd__o?__¿__A__ca__s__o __v__as a __u__n __f__un__e__ral__?__"_

Con un hipo, Alice se arrancó el vestido negro y sin forma de su cuerpo y lo arrojó a través de la habitación. Luego se arrancó las horquillas que mantenían el peinado en su lugar y las tiró con tanta fuerza que una se rompió cuando golpeó la pared. Con la visión de la risa de Shelly y sus desafiantes comentarios aun dando vueltas en su mente, agarró el vestido que Shelly había escogido para ella del fondo de su armario. Era ajustado y atractivo y completamente inapropiado para un funeral, pero no le importó.

Esto era para Shelly y haría que se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jasper llegó tarde al funeral. Los dolientes hacían fila en el frente para dar sus condolencias a la familia. No le daría mucho tiempo para observar a todos pero se quedaría en el fondo y vería lo que pudiera. Siempre acudía a los funerales si el asesino aún estaba libre. La forma en que actuaban las personas le daba ideas que lo guiaban en direcciones bastante fructíferas. Estaba escaneando a la multitud de sombríos y llorosos dolientes cuando vio a Alice. Se quedó sin respiración.

Estaba de pie al fondo de la sala, vestía unos tacones asesinos con puntas que tenían que ser de doce centímetros como mínimo. Sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban perfectamente expuestas para hacerle agua la boca, en un vestido que era el mismísimo pecado. Era del color del desierto al atardecer y presentaba su cuerpo como un regalo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba esbozado en seda. Las infinitas líneas de sus piernas estaban desnudas hasta la mitad del muslo, donde el vestido encantadoramente se ajustaba para luego abrazar un trasero que tenía una forma tan impecable que hizo que sus palmas sudaran. Ese glorioso cabello había sido alisado y brillaba contra sus hombros como cobre pulido. Habría destacado en medio de una alfombra roja de Hollywood, pero en este contexto brillaba como un faro en la noche.

—Este sí que es un vestido,—susurró detrás de ella.

Se volvió hacia él con una ligera mueca. —Lo sé. Debo haber sufrido un aneurisma o algo así —hizo un gesto con timidez—.

Llevaba puesto un perfecto y horrible vestido negro cuando al mirarme en el espejo he escuchado a Shelly —las lágrimas llenaron y cayeron de sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Juro que la he oído. Me estaba tomando el pelo como siempre porque no me vestía bien. Shelly siempre me estaba obligando a ir de compras con ella y me adjudicaba vestidos como este. Nunca tuve las agallas para usarlo, y nunca dejó de acosarme al respecto. Así que, por ella… por ella, hoy me lo he puesto.

Jasper se tomó su tiempo para admirarla. Estaba matadora. Su pelo alisado estaba acomodado hacia atrás con algunas horquillas por lo que la exquisita simetría de sus rasgos quedaba evidente.

Dejó que su mirada vagara más allá de su delgado cuello y casi desnudos hombros, donde el vestido se sostenía por delicadas correas. Su cintura fluía en una curva de reloj de arena hacia un vientre plano, y caderas perfectamente redondeadas. Tragó audiblemente cuando vio que sus piernas lucían tan tentadoras de frente como lo hacían por detrás, largas, bronceadas y delgadas.

Dijo la única cosa que pudo pensar:

—Pareces una fantasía andante. Se rió con suavidad.

—Entonces Shelly estará orgullosa, supongo. Gracias.

—¿Te acompaño a tu asiento? —preguntó, con la esperanza de que hubiera uno vacío a su lado para poder quedarse cerca a pesar de que el servicio ya había terminado.

—No, ya casi ha terminado y no podría quedarme tranquila por más tiempo. De todas formas, gracias —le sonrió de nuevo.

Se estaba enganchando a esas sonrisas.

—Bueno, me quedaré aquí contigo y haré guardia.

—¿Hacer guardia? —Preguntó, perpleja.

—¿Con ese vestido? Lo necesitas, aunque estemos en una iglesia.

El Surf-N-Slurp estaba cerrado al público durante el día en memoria de Shelly. Después del servicio y de la recepción, un pequeño grupo de amigos de Shelly y compañeros de trabajo se reunieron en el café. Más para evitar irse a casa y enfrentar su solitario apartamento, Alice fue una de las que se quedó. El café estaba abarrotado de personas que solo podía asumir sentían lo mismo. Alice notó que Peter no se alejaba de Bree y se preguntó si los dos ya habían tenido una cita oficial. Conocía a Bree bastante bien y no creía que la pobre supiera aún que estaba enamorada de él.

Alice vio a Jasper caminar hacia ella por el rabillo de ojo y se sentó un poco más erguida en la silla. Había algo tan cautivador en él que la hacía enderezarse y poner atención. Sabía que era un cliché acostarse con alguien en un momento como este; las personas necesitaban reafirmar que estaban vivos y encontrar la más básica de las necesidades. Cliché o no cliché, averiguaría si podía persuadir al delicioso Detective Cullen de que la llevara a casa.

Había sido amable y cortés con ella desde que llegó al centro y le contó lo de Shelly. Ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por hacer que abandonara su rol de detective y que sacara al Dom que recordaba de aquella noche. Tenía la sospecha de que si la ataba, podría hacer que se olvidara de todo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Jasper, sentándose a su lado.

Vestía una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones que le quedaban tan bien que tenían que estar hechos a medida.

—Eh, estoy bien —encogió un hombro y se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Bueno, en realidad no. Quiero decir algo sobre cómo me siento. Pero todo lo que me viene a la mente suena superficial y estúpido. No es de extrañar que todo el mundo diga las mismas cosas cuando pierden a alguien, es todo lo que se puede decir —lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó—. ¿Quieres saber lo que he descubierto en los últimos tres días? Hay un total de cinco frases aceptables.

—¿Cinco? —Preguntó, extendiendo la mano para pasarle los dedos por la frente.

—Cinco, —respondió, se inclinó hacia su toque, sintiendo escalofríos avanzar por su brazos—. Cinco frases lo resumen todo: "No puedo creer que ya no esté". "Era tan joven". "Tenía tanto por vivir". "Todavía no me lo puedo creer" —su voz se rompió y presionó su mano contra la de él hasta que estuvo acunando un lado de su cara cuando dijo la última frase—.

"No sé cómo voy a vivir sin ella".

Una lágrima tembló y le cayó por la esquina de sus pestañas y vio cómo Jasper la observaba deslizarse por su mejilla hasta posarse en el borde de sus labios. Dijo:

—Alice, —la tomó de la mano y la puso de pie—. Ven aquí —sin soltarla de la mano, avanzó hacia el pasillo que dirigía a los baños. Alice se imaginó que la estaba llevando ahí para que pudiera lavarse la cara pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño de damas, Jasper gentilmente le dio la vuelta hasta que estuvo contra la pared y bajó la cabeza.

Al primer contacto de sus labios, Alice sintió todos sus músculos contraerse al contener la respiración. El beso fue tierno y dulce. Su boca acaricio suavemente la suya y cuando no se retiró ni lo detuvo, su lengua salió ligera como una pluma y trazó su labio inferior hasta que se abrió para él. Entonces la dulzura dio paso a algo más. Su boca se selló sobre la suya con un gemido silencioso y su lengua se hundió dentro para reclamarla. La cálida mano en su mejilla se deslizó a su cuello y agarró un puñado de su pelo; lo usó para inclinar su cabeza en un mejor ángulo y aumentar el calor. La respiración de Alice se interrumpió con un pequeño gemido ante la maestría del movimiento.

Se apartó con un jadeo. —Wow —y cuando puso su boca en la piel justo debajo de su oreja—. Oh en serio, wow.

—Quiero que busques tu abrigo y te encuentres conmigo fuera.

Ahora —la miró a los ojos. Adivinó que estaba juzgando a ver si estaba asustada. No lo estaba, pero era bonito que quisiera asegurarse—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —Alice estaba un poco nerviosa. Después de todo, el club no estaba abierto tan temprano, así que eso significaba ir al algún lugar privado. Sin embargo, quería esto, lo quería a él y quería sentir algo distinto a la pena.

—Ve, solo tengo que despedirme de mi primo y su familia primero.

Bella estaba de pie entre sus maridos y Jasper vio que cada uno tenía una mano sobre ella, dándole apoyo.

—Hola, hermosa, ¿Te quieres escapar conmigo? —Su corazón se alivió al verla sonreír ante su típica frase—. Vamos a encontrar a ese tipo, Bella. Te lo prometo.

Mientras la cogía de las manos, miró primero a Jacob y después a Edward dejándoles saber sin palabras que se apenaba por ellos también.

Resultó que Shelly _h__a__bí__a _sido la chica que Bella esperaba presentarle y esto los estaba destrozando a todos. Había sido una invitada frecuente estos últimos meses y era más que solo una amiga de Bella.

—Sé que lo harás. Eres mi héroe —el rostro de Bella se contrajo—. Ahora serás el suyo también.

—Ah, diablos, cariño —la voz de Jacob se quebró al decir—: No llores de nuevo. Por favor, pequeña, me vas a romper en dos aquí.

Jasper odió cómo esto la estaba destrozando. Odiaba cómo esto los destrozaba a todos.

—Así que, —dijo Edward mientras frotaba círculos reconfortantes en la espalda de Bella—. Hablemos de algo menos doloroso por un momento. Alice ¿hmm? —Le hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia donde podían verla despedirse de la dueña del café, Lucy—. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Cuando Bella jadeó, Jasper arqueó una ceja y dijo: —Estoy seguro de que no es de tu incumbencia, primo.

Bella se acercó y lo agarró de la muñeca.

—Oh, Jasper. Sé que dijiste que no nos entrometiéramos, pero Alice no es como nosotros. Quiero decir que nunca ha estado en nuestro club o ningún club como ese —cuando la expresión de Jasper le indicó que se estaba pasando de la raya, se apresuró a explicar—. Sé que es hermosa. Dios, desearía verme la mitad de bien que ella, pero, cariño, es tan dulce —se inclinó más cerca y susurró—. Jasper, va a la iglesia.

Jasper se rió y susurró a su vez. —Igual que tú —antes de que ella pudiera responder, continuó—. Bella, te quiero como no te imaginas, pero esto no te concierne.

Podría haberlo dejado aquí. Con toda probabilidad, debería hacerlo, ya que Alice no les había confiado que estaba explorando el estilo de vida BDSM. Sin embargo, Jasper no podía. Bella la apreciaba y ya estaba sufriendo, así que no iba a agregar otra preocupación encima de todo.

—Conocí a Alice en el club, Bella. Es una sub nueva y prometo que cuidaré bien de ella —su mirada la reprendió al igual que sus palabras—. Deberías conocerme mejor que eso.

Bella lo miró perpleja por un minuto. Jacob miró a Edward y preguntó. —¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Al final, lo habría hecho. Como están las cosas, solo acaba de comenzar. Quería darle la oportunidad de asentarse antes de decirle que el club nos pertenecía —con un suspiro y un triste movimiento de cabeza, añadió—. En cualquier caso, asumí que Shelly se lo habría contado. Shelly era la que le mostraba las cuerdas.

Bella miró de vuelta a Jasper y respiró hondo.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es solo que mi mente no está pensando bien. Pero tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Nuestro estilo de vida es chocante para las personas que son nuevas en ello.

—Tú lo aceptaste como un gatito a la crema, Bells —el susurro de Edward tuvo el efecto deseado; Bella se distrajo por un momento y se ruborizó cuando se volvió para mirarlo. Jasper les estrechó la mano y posó un beso en la mejilla de Bella antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a donde Alice le esperaba en la acera. Era hora de apartar a un lado la pena y el caso por un momento; tenía una sumisa que reclamar.


	9. Capítulo Ocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 8**_

Alice se paró en la acera. Era un día abochornado, el aire estaba tibio y pesado. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor la empapara mientras esperaba. Con el rostro inclinado hacia el sol y su mente absorbiendo el calor, no escuchó a Jasper hasta que susurró en su oído.

—Estás increíble.

—Gracias —cuando él detuvo un taxi, preguntó—. Así que, ¿Edward y tú siempre habéis sido cercanos?

—Sí —un taxi amarillo se detuvo. Jasper la ayudó a entrar y le dio la dirección al conductor—. El padre de Edward y el mío eran los únicos hijos varones de nuestros abuelos y los dos eran como uña y mugre. Pero eso no fue nada comparado a lo cercanas que nuestras madres rápidamente conectaron. Al crecer, nunca pasamos mucho tiempo sin vernos; y seguimos así.

—¿Y tú y Edward son los únicos varones? ¿O hay más Cullen por ahí fuera?

—Hay más, y chicas también. Nuestros padres querían familias grandes y las tuvieron —la sonrisa de Jasper era arrolladora y calentó algo en su interior.

—¿Cómo conocisteis a Jacob?

Jasper se sentó tan cerca que sus piernas presionaban las suyas y deslizó una mano detrás de sus hombros. Usó la mano libre para jugar con las puntas de su pelo.

—Los Black son muy cercanos al clan Cullen, especialmente a los padres de Edward. Prácticamente se criaron juntos. Si no fuera por su hábito de compartir a la misma mujer, diría que son más hermanos que amigos.

Su cara se puso roja y tartamudeó cuando dijo: —¿Es… son?

Eh… cómo es… em, ¿Sabes? ¿Entre ellos? ¿Son gays? O… no importa. No es de mi incumbencia, no he debido preguntar —ocultó sus mejillas ardientes contra sus hombros con un gruñido de vergüenza.

Jasper acunó una mano debajo de su barbilla y la instó a mirarlo.

—No son gays, no. A pesar de que han tenido amplias oportunidades y a nadie le importaría, simplemente no están inclinados en esa dirección. Solo disfrutan compartiendo a la misma mujer. Lo han hecho desde sus días en la universidad. Y cuando conocieron a Bella, todos los juegos se acabaron. Supieron que era la correcta para ellos desde el principio. Yo también lo supe, la primera vez que los vi juntos —le sonrió, escuchando el sincero afecto en su voz.

El taxista ladró la tarifa cuando el taxi se detuvo. Jasper pagó y la ayudó a bajar del coche, su mano se apoyó cálida y firme en la suya. Alice sintió mariposas cobrar vida en su estómago cuando enfrentó su edificio y lo que estaba por venir.

—Wow —Alice se puso una mano temblorosa en su agitado estómago—. ¿Puedo decir que estoy nerviosa? ¿Puedo decirte que estoy asustada de dar este paso fuera del club? —Lo miró y al ceño de preocupación en su impresionante rostro—.

¿Puedo decirte que incluso con todo lo que está ocurriendo, deseo esto tanto que puedo saborearlo?

Jasper se acercó a ella hasta que no quedó aire entre ellos.

Deslizó ambas manos en su cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás.

Al principio sus labios solo se rozaron contra los suyos con suavidad y entonces con más presión. Alice intentó abrirlos y profundizar el beso, pero Jasper tiró más fuerte de su pelo y gruñó una orden para que se mantuviera quieta. El sonido fue primitivo.

Alice reaccionó a él instantáneamente con cada gen sumiso en su cuerpo comenzando a temblar. Una vez que estuvo quieta, devolvió su boca a la suya. La mordisqueó y succionó hasta que sintió los labios inflamados y ultra sensibles.

Rompió el beso para murmurar:

—Recuerda tu palabra de seguridad —besó un camino hasta su oreja—. Nada de lo que ocurra estará más allá de tu control —entonces tomó el tierno lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes y mordió.

Alice pegó un salto. Con un suspiro, se aferró a sus muñecas mientras réplicas de sensaciones se disparaban desde ese punto hasta otras áreas más íntimas.

El susurro de Jasper se profundizó cuando dijo: —Sé que te lo pregunté en el club, pero las cosas han cambiado. No te lo preguntaré más. Eres mía. Ahora, espero que no tengas un problema con eso porque no hará una maldita diferencia si es así.

Su lengua caliente y húmeda se hundió en el sensible caparazón de su oído. A pesar de que no era una pregunta, Alice sintió que Jasper esperaba afirmación, así que asintió. Fue toda la confirmación que necesitó porque dijo: —Listo —la tomó de la muñeca y los llevó al edificio.

—Vaya —se detuvo tan pronto como salieron del ascensor hacia su ático—. Oh, wow. Mira este apartamento. Esto es hermoso.

Jasper sonrió ante el asombro en su voz. —Deberías ver el de mi primo.

—Será muy difícil opacar este —su cabeza se movía de lado a lado mientras Jasper continuaba guiándola a través de él, intentando absorberlo todo. Era espléndido. Cómodo y acogedor en lugar de elegante, también era más grande que casi cualquier casa que hubiera visto—. ¿Eres un policía corrupto?

Nada más podría haber detenido a Jasper en ese momento. La tenía en su apartamento y tenía su obediencia. El deseo que había estado obligado a controlar e ignorar ardió a plena intensidad en el segundo en que las puertas se abrieron.

Sin embargo, la escandalosa pregunta hizo lo imposible, y le sacó sorprendentemente una risa en todo su esplendor.

—Me saco un dinero decente en el centro de recreo —estaba diciendo—. Gracias a mis increíbles jefes, pero vaya, no podría ni acercarme a un lugar como este —le estaba tomando el pelo, con las manos en las caderas y un brillo en los ojos. Jasper sintió su risa convertirse en deseo cuando lo miró de manera maliciosa.

—Tengo un modesto ingreso familiar que me permite cosas que mi salario no —respondió mientras caminaba hasta ella.

Lentamente, a propósito, la rodeó. Cuando vio que estaba por decir algo más, pasó un solo dedo por la tentadora y desnuda línea de su columna—. Podemos hablar más tarde. A partir de ahora solo hablarás cuando te de permiso.

Se le detuvo la respiración y la piel de gallina floreció a lo largo del camino que continuó trazando en su espalda y hombros.

—Me llamarás Señor hasta que te permita llamarme de otra forma —Jasper se acercó más y trazó un patrón a través de su delicado escote, luego siseó las siguientes palabras en el cálido hueco bajo su oreja—.

Ahora quiero que te quites la ropa, que juntes las manos detrás de tu espalda y te quedes de pie con las piernas abiertas.

Alice lo hizo con un gemido lánguido. Jasper apenas logró mantener sus manos quietas al observar. Su cuerpo era delgado y elegante. Se movía con fluidez y su piel pálida parecía brillar a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Una vez que estuvo desnuda y de pie, como le había ordenado, Jasper la rodeó de nuevo.

—Bien. Muy bien —dijo en voz baja al admirar la visión de su trasero desnudo—. ¿Has sido tomada por aquí alguna vez, sub? — Susurró en su oído para tentarla mientras la acariciaba entre esas encantadoras nalgas. Lo recompensó con más piel de gallina y le dio un pequeño gesto con los hombros.

—¿Permiso para hablar? —Preguntó con voz entrecortada. Le dio un mordisco en el cuello antes de permitírselo—. Sólo he tenido hombres usando dedos ahí, y un juguete una vez —su respuesta ruborizó su piel.

_I__nt__e__r__e__sa__nt__e_, pensó Jasper.

—¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿El juguete y los dedos?

El tembloroso asentimiento que dio con la cabeza no fue necesario ya que seguía frotando a lo largo de su culo y su cuerpo le respondía. Un rubor se extendió por su cuello y le calentó las mejillas, y cuando deslizó su mano entre sus piernas encontró que ya estaba mojada. Las rodillas de Alice casi se doblaron cuando llegó más lejos aún hasta rodear su clítoris y esparcir la humedad antes de retirarse y ponerse frente a ella.

—Alice, mantén tus ojos en mí —lentamente, Jasper se desabotonó la camisa y sus propios ojos ardieron mientras la miraba—. Lleva tus manos hacia adelante, Alice, y muéstrame dónde quieres mis manos.

Por un segundo vaciló. Él arqueó una caja y le advirtió:

—Si tengo que repetírtelo, no te gustarán las consecuencias — tentativamente, sus manos se deslizaron a sus pezones—.

Más fuerte, Alice. Pellízcate más fuerte por mí. De la forma que quieres que lo haga yo cuando finalmente te toque —la recompensó con un gemido de placer cuando sus delicados dedos apretaron con más fuerza, volviendo las puntas de un tono rosado oscuro en un rosado profundo.

Una vez que estuvo sin camisa, retrocedió hasta que sintió una silla detrás de él. Se sentó con lentitud deliberada y se quitó los zapatos y calcetines. Su respiración era errática ahora y sus encantadores pechos estaban hinchados con los pezones en picos perfectos y apretados.

—Párate a mi lado —lo sorprendió cuando, en vez de caminar con timidez o nerviosismo, se pavoneó hacia él con tanta confianza, seductora como una sirena. Se detuvo frente a él con la cabeza baja y esperó por su siguiente orden.

Le tomó un momento frenar el impulso de arrastrarla al suelo y librarse de la lujuria furiosa que le inspiró. Con un gesto de su cabeza, le indicó que se ubicara entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Estás resplandeciente, Alice —sus ojos se fijaron en su sexo—. Tócate el coño por mi —los dedos que se deslizaron hasta esa fascinante carne temblaban ligeramente y Jasper reprimió un gemido—. No separes los labios todavía. Juega contigo primero.

Vaciló por no más de un segundo, luego tocó suavemente con sus dedos a lo largo del pliegue donde el muslo se encontraba con la tierna carne, apenas rozando sus uñas ahí. Lo siguiente que hizo fue formar pequeños círculos sobre un suave labio, después hizo lo mismo con el otro. Cuando comenzó a acariciar la línea donde ambos se unían, se arqueó con la necesidad de reemplazar sus dedos por su lengua.

Jasper amaba la visión de una mujer tocándose, era un detonante que liberaba una bestia dentro de él.

—Ahora pon un pie sobre el brazo de la silla para que puedas tocarte más profundo.

Alice hizo un ruido en su garganta que era una mezcla entre sollozo y gemido, pero hizo como se le ordenó. Con su pie en el brazo de la silla y su otro pie firmemente plantado en el suelo entre sus rodillas, puso su coño abierto justo enfrente de su cara. Podía ver cada glorioso centímetro de ella.

Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un brillo transparente con un poco de dorado que resplandecía mientras las frotaba a lo largo del camino que su lengua quería tomar. Rodeó su clítoris hinchado, luego acarició más abajo para hundirse hasta los nudillos, solo para retirarse y comenzar de nuevo.

Jasper pensó que podría explotar en ese momento. Cuando sintió que estaba por correrse, puso una mano firme sobre su muñeca con un gruñido. Inhaló con fuerza para captar toda su esencia, llevó sus manos a su boca mientras lo observaba a través de sus grandes y llorosos ojos.

Un sollozo escapó de ella una vez que atrapó sus dedos entre sus labios. El sabor explotó en su lengua y truncó los juegos que había planeado.

—Suficiente —le ordenó que se retirara mientras se ponía de pie y después, aún agarrándola de la muñeca, se dirigió a su habitación—. Te necesito en mi cama. Ahora mismo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al otro lado de la ciudad en un pequeño puesto de mariscos en el Río Hudson, Peter se sentó a la mesa frente a Bree.

—Entonces, —Bree lo miró con esos ojos de chocolate derretido y dijo—: Esta es nuestra primera cita oficial. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que hoy te decidas?

Peter se encogió de hombros casualmente y dijo—:

No lo he planeado ni nada. Es solo que he visto a Jasper acercarse a Alice y después marcharse con ella y me he preguntado a qué diablos estaba esperando. Así que, te he preguntado si habías comido ya, has dicho que no, y aquí estamos.

Bree le sonrió, extendió su mano y le rozó los dedos donde descansaban sobre la mesa.

—Sí. Aquí estamos. Alice no mencionó que estuviera saliendo con Jasper. No somos tan cercanas como ella y Shelly lo eran, pero aun así salimos de vez en cuando. Me sorprende que no me lo haya contado — se encogió de hombros—.

Bueno, me alegra que no esté sola en este momento—. La mirada que le dio le derritió el corazón—. Me alegra no estarlo yo tampoco.

Habían tenido que viajar para llegar hasta ahí. Pero fue un buen viaje. Había posado su cabeza contra el asiento y observado el Hudson mientras se abrían paso hacia él y después de unos cinco minutos le tomó la mano y la sostuvo todo el resto del trayecto. El lugar estaba fuera de la ciudad, casi nunca había nadie alrededor y tenían la mejor comida que hubiera probado alguna vez. Quería que su primera vez con Bree fuera un éxito y Chuck's era el único lugar al que podía ir que sabía que nunca lo decepcionaría.

Ubicado justo contra el agua, tenía una vista alucinante del río y en esta época del año los árboles que rodeaban el lugar estaban llenos de colores y el canto de los pájaros.

Sentía como si todo su mundo estuviera en equilibrio en esta cita, ¿Y qué diablos se suponía que tenía que hacer con eso?

Tomó aire y se obligó a relajarse.

—Entonces, —Bree interrumpió su inminente ataque de pánico—.

¿Es este uno de tus lugares favoritos?

—Sí. No encontrarás un pescado mejor o más fresco que aquí en Chuck's —respondió con orgullo—. Diego era dueño de un barco de pesca y viajaba de Alaska a Seattle. Ahorró dinero, vendió su barco y compró este sitio. Lo increíble es que tiene todos sus antiguos contactos pesqueros así que obtiene el pescado directamente.

—Suena genial —Bree le sonrió—. Conoces este lugar, ¿así que por qué no pides por mí? Eso sí, no me pidas nada viscoso o crudo porque entonces tendré que vomitar sobre ti.

—Entendido —le guiño un ojo y llamó a la camarera. Cuando la comida llegó, fragante y abundante, los dos se lanzaron con gusto y Peter sonrió al verla comer como una mujer que no tenía miedo de mostrar su apetito.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Preguntó, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas en esa encantadora forma que lo volvía loco.

—Por ti —le respondió, ampliando su sonrisa—. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí. He estado deseando invitarte a salir, pero con todo el drama no creí que estuviera bien. Pensaba que necesitarías algo de tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?

—¿Para el duelo? No quería que pensaras que no era sensible a tus necesidades —sintió un rubor calentar sus mejillas cuando ella resopló una carcajada.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo apropiadamente masculino para restaurar su estatus de macho alfa, estiró la mano y le cogió la suya de nuevo.

—Eso es muy dulce. Pero, de verdad, he estado esperando a que me invitaras a salir desde el primer día. Iba a empezar a escupirte en el café si no lo hacías pronto. Te juro que iba a hacerlo. No te miento. Casi lo consigues. Estaba incluso pensando que iba a tener que salir y hacer que me arrestaran o algo, sólo para hacer que te fijaras en mí.

Sus ojos ardieron y dijo:

—Bree, me he fijado desde el segundo en que puse los ojos en ti.

Sus mejillas se acaloraron con placer ante eso. Retiró su mano y tomó la salsa picante. Cuando procedió a ahogar su plato de mariscos en tanta salsa que hizo que su boca ardiera de solo verlo, le dijo:

—Por cierto… nada de sexo anal.

Peter inhaló en vez de tragar el camarón en su boca y cuando tosió y se atragantó, siguió hablando sin mirarlo.

—Lo digo en serio. Nada de sexo anal. No entiendo por qué alguien haría eso, ¿sabes? —Tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida, masticó un par de veces y siguió hablando—. Pero todos hablaban de eso, así que lo intenté. Una vez. Y no me gustó. Sí, ouch. Mucho ouch. Y mis amigos decían, "sólo tienes que relajarte", y eh, no. Eso es todo. Sólo no. Duele y es asqueroso y eh… no. Así que ni siquiera lo pidas, porque es un punto de inflexión para mí. Que quede claro desde el principio. Tienes otros lugares donde poner tus cosas, así que esa entrada está cerrada.

Para siempre.

Peter se estaba riendo en voz alta para cuando terminó. Se puso de pie para inclinarse sobre la mesa y le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos. La besó con suavidad y dulcemente y derritió el resto de sus palabras en un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Nada de sexo anal. Lo prometo —se sentó de nuevo y tomó su tenedor—. ¿A qué te refieres con "cosas"?

¿Qué "cosas" quieres que ponga en tus "otros lugares"?

Sus profundos ojos marrones le sonrieron, llenos de calidez, y Peter se sintió trastabillar felizmente hacia el amor cuando le guiñó un ojo y dijo.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver qué guardas bajo la manga —luego se metió un camarón cubierto de salsa en la boca. Peter intentó no babear cuando observó su lengua salir y lamerse un poco de salsa de la esquina de sus labios.

—Sabes, creo que podría intentar encontrar uno de tus lugares con una de mis cosas ahora mismo —levantó la vista de sus ojos y encontró su mirada—. ¿Y tú?

Se lamió más salsa de sus dedos y le dijo: —Puedo trabajar con eso. Paga la cuenta.

Fuera en el estacionamiento, Peter tuvo a Bree aplastada contra el coche y sus manos adheridas a su culo como si estuvieran pegadas a él. Ella jadeó cuando metió una rodilla entre sus piernas y aplicó presión, luego maulló como un gatito cuando sacó su boca de la suya para besar un camino hacia su cuello hasta la curva de sus pechos.

—Mierda, —gimió—. Mieeerda. Te sientes tan bien.

Sus manos se aferraron más fuertes a las mejillas de su culo y la movió sobre su muslo, apretándola justo ahí para hacerla estremecerse y gemir de nuevo.

—No puedo esperar por estar dentro de ti. Te deseo tanto.

Cuando se estremeció y se aferró a su pelo, perdió todo el control y la levantó. Acomodándose a sí mismo entre sus muslos, se plantó en contra de donde se estaba derretida y húmeda. Su falda estaba recogida en sus caderas y sus piernas levantadas y afirmadas alrededor de su culo. Lo hacía volverse loco que solo hubiera una delgada capa de ropa interior y su cremallera evitando que estuviera dentro de ella.

Le mordió un pezón a través de la tela del vestido y del sujetador, y murmuró:

—No puedo soltarte. Te deseo aquí mismo. Ahora. Tienes que detenerme. No está en mi detenerme —entonces tiró de ambas capas de tela con sus dedos hasta que su pecho apareció. Con un gemido se lanzó a ellos como un hombre hambriento en su última comida.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Medio jadeó, medio gritó—. Si te atreves a parar, te golpeo —entonces deslizó una mano entre ellos y le apretó la polla antes de bajarle la cremallera.

Peter murmuró algunas maldiciones cuando metió su pequeña mano en su bragueta y liberó su carne.

—Mierda —Gruñó Peter como un loco—. Maldito condón.

Bolsillo derecho. Apresúrate, nena. Por el amor de Dios, date prisa.

Bree lo soltó a regañadientes, sacó lo que necesitaba, lo abrió y se lo puso. Se tomó su tiempo asegurándose de que la maldita cosa lo cubriera bien y estuviera apretado, tanto que estuvo en serio peligro de avergonzarse a sí mismo. Entonces lo guió más allá de las diminutas bragas hacia su entrada. Ambos gruñeron cuando dejó que su peso se asentara plenamente. Peter tembló con la fuerza de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Quería que nuestra primera vez fuera dulce —se retiró, la levantó, luego la dejó caer y empujó al mismo tiempo—.

Quería que fuera romántico para ti.

De nuevo se retiró casi por completo, levantándola, solo para embestirla de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Retirada lenta, avance rápido y duro. Entonces fue demasiado para intentar controlar, y la apoyó contra el costado del auto y dejó sus caderas volar, rápido, duro y sin fin. Era enloquecedor, sin sentido. Sublime. Se sentía como si estuviera diseñada por Dios para ajustarse a él y no podía tener suficiente. Quería embestir dentro de ella hasta que estuvieran fusionados y tenía fuego consumiendo su alma.

Bree se aferró a sus hombros y espalda y hundió los dedos en su pelo. Quería que lo rasgara y marcara y nunca se detuviera.

Peter sintió el orgasmo llegar como una tormenta cuando su aliento se atoró en sus pulmones. Ese largo, oscuro y brillante cabello suyo se le derramó por la espalda cuando se arqueó y susurró:

—Me voy a correr. Me voy a correr.

La miró y se quedó paralizado cuando notó que sus gafas habían logrado de alguna forma mantenerse en su lugar. Lo miró por encima de ellas y no necesitó lo que susurró a continuación.

—Córrete conmigo.

Porque eso fue todo lo que necesitó, lo que había fantaseado desde la primera vez que lo miró de esa forma; entró en erupción.

No podía llamarlo orgasmo; era demasiado poderoso para eso. Su cuerpo entero se sintió como si explotara y sus caderas se estrellaron contra ella con una fuerza que nunca había usado antes.

A una pequeña parte de su cerebro le preocupaba hacerle daño. Era incapaz de detenerse, sin embargo, y siguió y siguió.

Con el primer temblor caliente, ella gritó en su pecho para ahogar el sonido de su propio clímax mientras contraía su carne alrededor de su eje en una gloria pulsátil.

El estacionamiento estaba desierto y rodeado de árboles en tres lados y el río en el cuarto. Habían aparcado en una esquina poco iluminada sin ningún otro coche a la vista. Peter había aparcado ahí para mantener las puertas protegidas de los golpes descuidados de los otros autos. No hubiera comenzado esto con ella si hubiera pensado que podrían verles. No hubiera hecho esto si hubiera sabido que tenían audiencia. Si hubiera sabido que el asesino les observaba. Y planeaba.


	10. Capítulo Nueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 9**_

El cuerpo de Alice estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Cada uno de sus músculos estaban tensos y temblorosos, avanzando hacia el clímax que Jasper continuaba negándole. Su cabello negro era una maraña de mechas húmedas sobre su cara y la almohada empapada bajo ella. Las sábanas italianas importadas estaban igual de mojadas y enredadas que su pelo. Y el hombre que se asomaba por encima de ella se había convertido en todo su mundo. La había guiado a esta cama tres horas antes.

Luego la había atado a ella. Sus brazos estaban unidos a los pilares de la cama, sus piernas las dejó libres. Lo que siguió fue la más intensa, completa y sistemática exploración de su cuerpo que hubiera podido imaginar. Y ni siquiera habían hecho el amor aún.

—Por favor —jadeó con la voz ronca de pasión—. Por favor, Señor.

Por favor… no puedo. ¡Oh Dios! No puedo. ¡Me voy a correr!

—No —ordenó Jasper, su propio cuerpo cubierto en sudor, su propia voz entrecortada—. No te correrás hasta que te dé permiso. Lucha contra él —su mano estaba empapada en el néctar que su cuerpo le daba como un regalo. Retorció los dedos que usaba sobre ella para que el siguiente bombeo frotara su punto G. Cuando sintió la contracción de sus músculos indicándole que estaba empezando a correrse, se retiró—.

Te he dicho que no —su mano solo yació contra su hinchada carne, sin moverse, solo apoyada firmemente en ella, y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro en la almohada.

—Por favor. Por favor, —suplicó en un susurro—. No puedo soportarlo. Oh… cualquier… —intentó levantar las caderas, esperando forzar a que sus dedos se movieran—. Cualquier cosa.

No me importa. Haré cualquier cosa. ¡Por favor! —Luego su espalda se arqueó y gritó con frustración apasionada.

Jasper gruñó, esperaba que fuera porque estaba a punto de romper su control.

—Oh, nena, —dijo—. Harás cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que diga. Porque esto, —acunó su mano en su sexo—. Esto es mío —bajó la cabeza para mover su pezón con la punta de su lengua—. Dímelo. Dime de quién es este lindo coño y dejaré que te corras.

Alice nunca pensó que le gustara hablar sucio.

Francamente, palabras como "coño" y "polla" siempre le sonaban vulgares cada vez que las escuchaba. Hasta Jasper.

Jasper le había estado hablando sucio desde el segundo en que la tocó y amó cada palabra que salió de su boca. Cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras tabú, solo acumulaba su deseo por más.

—Oh, Jas… Señor, tuyo —levantó la cabeza de la almohada para poder sacar las siguientes palabras por sus labios—. Es todo tuyo.

Con una maldición feroz, Jasper deslizó su dedo más largo en su fruncido agujero trasero, hasta el fondo, fuerte. Gritó y se arqueó de nuevo hasta que solo sus hombros y talones tocaban el colchón y maldijo salvajemente cuando la observó correrse. Había aprovechado cada una de sus zonas erógenas, arrancándole tres orgasmos con solo jugar con sus pechos antes de avanzar. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos orgasmos había sacado de su núcleo. Lo único que sabía era que su cordura se balanceaba en darle uno más y luego otro después de ese y más de nuevo hasta que el universo se redujo solo a esta habitación, a esta cama y a este hombre.

Cuando su cuerpo se derrumbó de vuelta al colchón, se lanzó hacia abajo y aplastó su boca en su vaina goteante, con su lengua hundiéndose hasta el fondo. Su dedo siguió empujando en su culo, los músculos del lugar se contrajeron y pulsaron como el resto de ella. Esto era lo más excitada que recordaba haber estado y estaba segura de que su mente nunca se liberaría del glorioso peso. Se detuvo para frotar su frente en el interior de su muslo, jadeando.

—Dios, —juró—. Sabes increíble —tarareó cuando se inclinó para saborear de nuevo la longitud de su coño—. Debe ser el color de tu pelo o mi imaginación, pero mmm —pasó la lengua por sus pliegues, como si estuviera lamiendo un cono de helado—. Sabes a canela y a… mmm, azúcar moreno… y a sexo —cerró la boca de nuevo sobre ella, mientras que se retorcía bajo él y cada músculo en su cuerpo se preparaba para otra explosión.

—Es pastel de calabaza —le dijo.

Se detuvo y murmuró. —Seguro que lo es, nena, tu dulce cabello negro lo convierte en mi pastel de calabaza —entonces la mordisqueó en el pliegue del muslo donde el aroma a especias cálidas era fuerte, haciéndola estremecerse.

—No —susurró, demasiado ida como para avergonzarse—.

Es mi gel de baño y loción. De verdad se llama Pastel de Calabaza.

Sonrió como el gato Cheshire(1). —Me encanta. Ahora cada Acción de Gracias te ruborizarás porque pensarás en eso y sabrás que el tuyo es el pastel de calabaza que desearía estar comiéndome —entonces tomó el suave nudo de su clítoris entre sus labios y despiadadamente trabajó su lengua sobre él hasta que estalló de nuevo.

Finalmente, levantó la cabeza. Alice sintió sus músculos flexionarse y tensare cuando maniobró sobre su cuerpo y se posicionó entre flácidos muslos. No creyó tener la fuerza para moverse o hacer nada más que yacer ahí pasivamente después de todos los orgasmos que había tenido.

Entonces Jasper dijo: —Alice. Mírame —tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, se empujó dentro.

Estaba tan mojada y lista para él que su cuerpo casi no dio resistencia y su carne estaba tan sensibilizada y preparada por las horas de juego previo que se corrió solo por esa embestida, gimiendo en éxtasis cuando llenó cada parte de ella. Sus músculos volvieron a cobrar vida, sus brazos y piernas hicieron un último esfuerzo mientras él entraba y salía de nuevo. Su espalda se flexionó y sus caderas se agitaron durante unos momentos alucinantes, luego apoyó el peso en un codo al lado de su cabeza.

Con su otra mano le tomó una pierna y la levantó sobre su hombro. La posición la abrió de una forma que la dejó sin defensas, sin forma de limitar su profundidad o velocidad. Él tomó ventaja de eso.

Alice se mantuvo inmóvil mientras embestía en ella con fuerza, bombeando tan dentro y fuerte que estaba segura de que iba a explotar en millones de piezas. Hizo la única cosa que era capaz de hacer, cerró los ojos y se rindió al orgasmo más largo y más intenso de su vida, gritando.

Jasper siguió moviéndose, usando cada pizca de control y sacando cada truco que se le ocurría para usarlo con ella.

Mientras sus paredes seguían contrayéndose alrededor de él, sintió su control desgarrando su voluntad y su propio orgasmo lo golpeó como un rayo. Comenzó en la base de su columna, hirvió como fuego en su saco y explotó en ondas de choque. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, sus músculos se contrajeron y sus caderas bombearon en ella como una ametralladora. Gritó su liberación al techo y cabalgó cada sacudida y temblor hasta que el último espasmo se escapó de sus cuerpos. Lentamente, Jasper se dejó caer hasta que su cabeza se apoyó sobre la almohada a su lado. Esperaba como el infierno que no la estuviera aplastando porque dudaba que fuera capaz de moverse por un año.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jasper se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la silla y juntó los dedos sobre sus labios mientras estudiaba el tablero de asesinato.

Exactamente lo que no debía hacer si quería concentrarse en el caso. Había tomado a Alice hasta bien entrada la noche y cuando despertó para ir a trabajar esta mañana, optó por tenerla una vez más en la ducha.

Después de su ducha mencionó su pesar de que ya no oliera a pastel y ella sonrió y le dio su bolso. En el interior había una pequeña botella de su loción y cubrió cada pulgada de su cuerpo antes de marcharse. Así que, cuando sus dedos se presionaron contra su rostro pudo oler su esencia en ellos.

Esto le causó una reacción instantánea en su vientre y sus pensamientos se deslizaron de vuelta a la mujer que había dejado agotada en medio de su cama. Cerró los ojos y se relajó por un minuto. Permitiendo que las crudas imágenes avanzaran como rollo de película mientras respiraba hondo, inhalando un aroma a mujer rico en canela cubierta de azúcar.

—¿No hueles a pastel de calabaza?

Jasper abrió un ojo y miró a Peter, preguntándose si hablaba en serio o estaba bromeando. Peter miró alrededor con una expresión similar a la un niño esperando a Santa. Jasper agradeció a sus años en la fuerza el ser capaz de mantener un cara seria.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, tío —Jasper se enderezó y acomodó los papeles, intentando mirar a cualquier lado menos a su compañero, que estiraba el cuello para mirar alrededor de la oficina.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de descontrolarse y echarse a reír, Peter comenzó a silbar. Mierda. Mientras la familiar melodía de "Zip-a- Dee-Doo-Dah"(1) sonaba felizmente, la risa de Jasper se desvaneció con resignación.

—Corta el rollo por una vez, Peter, —dijo—. Es la asistente del fiscal del distrito cuando está aquí, no tu prima. Déjala en paz y muestra algo de respeto.

—Sí, Peter —dijo Victoria Sutherland con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no maduras y me dejas tranquila?

Ella y Peter tenían una relación de amor/odio que se remontaba a la cuna. Jasper intentaba no meterse en medio a menudo. Los dos peleaban y reñían cada vez que se encontraban a poca distancia. Nunca había visto a dos personas que les gustara pelear tanto como a esos dos.

Era devastadoramente atractiva. Con toda la elegancia de Nueva York, tenía piernas que medían una milla de distancia y una figura que hacía que cada policía heterosexual en el recinto la mirara dos veces. Tenía el pelo rojo brillante que caía en un corte recto hasta los hombros y grandes ojos marrones que podían ahogar a un hombre o cortarlo en dos dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Y tenía el tipo de ingenio que sabía que pondría a su compañero de rodillas. Jasper a menudo se preguntaba si Peter se daba cuenta siquiera que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que salía eran copias de su prima.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso cuando eres un blanco tan fácil, Vicky? —Peter le sonrió, obviamente disfrutando de las señales de agitación que ella no podía esconder.

Victoria intentó relajar su rostro y no mostrar cuánto la molestaba cuando la llamaba así.

—Sabes malditamente bien cuál es mi nombre y si Victoria es muy complicado para ti, puedes llamarme .

Sabía que Peter podía verla casi hacer combustión por el rabillo del ojo. También sabía que era lo único que su compañero podía hacer para mantener una cara seria—. Jasper, ¿has llamado a los _t__rajeados_? Si los llamas, tengo que saberlo. Quiero decir, somos compañeros y podrías haberme advertido de que los abogados aterrizarían sobre nosotros hoy —miró por encima de su hombro hacia donde su némesis casi humeaba de rabia—.

Después de todo, de haberlo sabido, me hubiera vestido mejor.

—Eres un idiota. La tía Betty debería haberte cambiado por un perro. Nunca sabrá cómo has podido llegar a ser detective

—Victoria le dirigió una mirada que debería haberle marchitado las bolas y se volvió hacia Jasper, deliberadamente dándole la espalda a Peter. Posó la pila de archivos sobre su escritorio—. Aquí están los archivos que pediste. Todo lo que pude averiguar sobre Steve Gwin y las chicas del Surf-N-Slurp. No hay mucho ahí —se acercó y miró profundamente en los ojos a Jasper—.

¿Realmente crees que se trata de un asesino en serie? Si es así, sabes que tienes que entregarle el caso a los federales.

Jasper tomó los archivos y dijo: —No tengo pruebas de que tengamos un asesino en serie entre manos. Tan pronto como las tenga, sabes que el Detective Peter y yo os informaremos.

Victoria sonrió mientras Peter tosió "mierda" en su puño y le dijo:

—Tu capitán te adora porque siempre me entregas tus casos con un bonito lazo. La misma razón por la que yo te adoro, pero estás caminando por una cuerda floja que podría romperse si no tienes cuidado —le dio una palmadita en la mejilla antes de enderezarse y alejarse—. Así que ten cuidado.

Cuando Peter no pudo dejar las cosas como estaban y comenzó a silbar esa molesta canción de nuevo, alzó un dedo específico para él sin volverse. Repitió. —Idiota —luego rodeó la esquina y se dirigió al ascensor.

—¿Qué archivos tienes aquí? —Preguntó Peter.

—Ya no puede oírte —Cuando Peter solo sonrió, Jasper respondió. — Conseguí que desenterrara cualquier historial juvenil que pudiera encontrar de Gwin o de los compañeros de trabajo de las chicas. Es poca ayuda pero lo mejor que se me ocurre en este punto.

—Poco es correcto. Qué diablos. Pásame uno de esos y comencemos —Peter abrió el archivo de Steve Gwin y preguntó—.

¿Por qué te adora tanto que te consigue archivos cerrados? No me daría una mierda si yo se lo pidiera. Y compartimos sangre.

Jasper no podía creer que le estuviera siquiera preguntando.

—Hmm, Peter, no lo sé. Quizás porque yo no actúo como un matón de patio de colegio cada vez que ella está cerca.

—¿Qué? —Peter lo sorprendió al estar totalmente desconcertado—. Solo estoy jugando con ella. No creerás que las bromas realmente la molestan ¿no? —Mientras Jasper intentaba decir algo más maduro que el "nah" que quería decir, Peter se encogió de hombros y dijo. —Nah.

Jasper lo dejó ir. Había cosas más importantes que podía estar haciendo en vez de aclararle las cosas a su compañero.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

**Max kaDaR **

**dani**

1 El Gato de Cheshire es un personaje ficticio creado por Lewis Carroll en su conocida obra Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

1 Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah es una canción de la película de Disney Canción del Sur, hecha en 1946.


	11. Capítulo Diez

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 10**_

Había pasado casi una semana, y habían averiguado muy poco que los pudiera guiar hacia el asesino. Steve Gwin había tenido algunos problemas. Más que nada lo que uno esperaría de un chico atractivo de clase media. Multas por exceso de velocidad al mes de obtener el permiso de conducir, fiestas y consumo de alcohol siendo menor de edad. Cosas bastante típicas e inofensivas.

Las chicas de la tienda eran un callejón sin salida. Bree tenía padres en el ejército y se había mudado mucho, aun así se las arregló para sacar buenas notas y mantenerse limpia.

Maria había pasado algún tiempo en custodia juvenil para niños retrasados, lo cual no era sorpresa considerando lo lentas que trabajaban sus facultades mentales, pero se había mantenido fuera de problemas y siguió estudiando. Jasper averiguaría más sobre eso de todas formas, solo para estar seguro, pero no esperaba mucho. Lucy, la dueña de la tienda, estaba reluciente de limpia. La más pequeña de cinco hermanos, se casó con su novio de secundaria y era madre de tres niñas adolescentes. Y cualquier otro archivo era tan inservible como el siguiente.

Jasper entró en su apartamento con un millón de hechos e imágenes del día aún revoloteando en su mente. Alice tenía una llave extra y se iba a encontrar con él aquí en cualquier minuto. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el caso y concentrarse en estar listo, incluso con la parada que había hecho camino a casa. Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que dio tres pasos en la sala antes de verla. Entonces se congeló y abruptamente se olvidó de todo, incluyendo cómo respirar.

Alice se arrodilló en el medio de la habitación con la cabeza baja. Ese cabello radiante estaba recogido en una cola que se rizaba suelta por la espalda. Sus rodillas estaban separadas y sus manos descansaban sobre sus muslos; una de ellas sostenía una copa de vino. Estaba desnuda excepto por una cosa.

Un collar.

No era del club; era blanco y tenía un lazo en forma de corazón colgando del centro. La fatiga, la tensión y el estrés del día se derritieron mientras la estudiaba. Su sumisa. Su belleza en este momento estaba al nivel de una obra maestra. La luz del candelabro de cristal se reflejaba en su cabello, haciéndolo brillar hacían lucir impresionante. Su hermoso cuerpo aún mostraba las señales de la sesión de la semana pasada. Había débiles manchas de color rosa esparcidas desde sus mejillas hasta sus rodillas producidas por el roce de su barba. También había un par de marcas desvanecidas de mordiscos y chupetones en algunos lugares tentadores.

Mirarla así, voluntariamente sumisa y en espera de su placer mientras estaba cubierta de sus marcas sexuales, instaló algo en él que no había estado al tanto de que necesitaba. _A__s__í_, pensó, _así __e__s __como se__r__í__a __e__l __P__araí__s__o __s__i__ p__udi__e__ra __di__señarlo._

Dio un paso adelante y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

—¿Ese vino es para mí, pequeña sub?

Alice se sintió viva como nunca antes. Lo único que mantenía a raya el dolor de la perdida de Shelly era enfocarse en lo que había descubierto sobre sí misma en las manos de Jasper la semana pasada. Cuando ella y Shelly recién comenzaron a explorar el BDSM, había pensado que sonaba excitante. Se imaginaba teniendo una aventura. También temió encontrarlo mucho menos glamoroso de lo que los libros prometían. Aunque había esperado el glamour, estaba preparada para algo deslucido en el mejor de los casos y una dolorosa e incómoda vergüenza en el peor. Nunca soñó que llegaría a ser su destino.

Sabía que Jasper era en gran parte la razón de que todo fuera tan perfecto. Nunca volvería al estilo de vida vainilla. Esto era lo que había estado buscando. Esto era lo que siempre le había faltado en cada relación que había tenido. Ahora que lo había encontrado, nunca lo perdería.

Cuando se trataba de sexo, quería servir a su Amo. Más importante aún, quería servir a _e__s__t__e _Amo. Complacerlo. Quería entregar el control de su cuerpo y placer a su voluntad. Fuera la que fuera. En este lugar de paz se había centrado y aclarado la mente de todo, no pensaba en las razones lógicas que decían que estaba avanzando demasiado rápido. No podía oír las voces que le advertían que se detuviera. En este lugar, ese golpeteo en su corazón que le decía que él era todo lo que había deseado, era la única voz que escuchaba.

Sobrevivir en una ciudad grande y superpoblada era a la vez entretenido y un reto. Tenía que batallar entre un trabajo y el otro, incluso con sus estudios. Cada tarea, factura y deber era suyo y solo suyo. Mirando atrás ahora, sus relaciones previas habían sido solo otra responsabilidad por sobre las demás. Eran en su mayoría tipos decentes que parecían realmente preocuparse por ella.

Desafortunadamente, Alice podía ver ahora que se había mantenido al margen de hombres con carácter. Demasiado asustada de terminar en una relación llena de drama, había escogido hombres despreocupados y de carácter suave. Y todos ellos habían sido tan pasivos dentro de la cama como fuera de ella. No eran indiferentes a ella, solo que no eran lo que ella necesitaba. En todos los aspectos de su vida, tenía que tomar decisiones.

Por primera vez había encontrado una forma de dejarse ir. Un lugar seguro para dejar todas las decisiones y control a un lado. Sí, nunca volvería atrás.

Con el BDSM, no tenía ninguna otra responsabilidad que lo que deseara su Dom. Alice era libre de dejarse ir. En este momento perfecto, su mente estaba en paz. Había solo un sentido de seguridad y calma cuando le ofreció el vino que había preparado y susurró.

—Sí, Señor.

Jasper cogió el vaso con una mano y usó la otra para elevarle la barbilla hasta que encontró su mirada ardiente. Sus labios se separaron y el vino rojo pareció acariciarlos cuando el líquido avanzó hacia su boca. Su lengua rosada oscura salió antes de bajar el vaso para atrapar una gota que se había quedado en el borde. Observar a un hombre beber nunca había sido tan erótico.

—Gracias, sub —sus dedos le rozaron la piel sensible bajo su mentón mientras la acariciaba con suavidad con su pulgar a lo largo de sus labios—. Me alegra que estés aquí —Alice solo pudo asentir mientras él tomaba otro tentador trago y continuaba tocándola—. Me gusta el collar, pero no es mío. Quítatelo —con dedos temblorosos, Alice soltó el broche y lo dejó caer a un lado —De ahora en adelante, usarás mi collar y ningún otro. Incluso en el club. ¿Entendido?

Reconocer eso como el reclamo de propiedad que era, causó que la respiración de Alice se detuviera en un jadeo. Jasper tomó ventaja de sus labios separados y deslizó su pulgar dentro.

Sin que se lo ordenaran, Alice cerró los labios alrededor del dedo y comenzó a adorarlo con su lengua y lo chupó como su dulce favorito. Fue recompensada con un gemido profundo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino. Su pulgar no era suficiente, quería más.

Necesitaba más.

Comenzó a alzar la mano pero se detuvo al verlo arquear una ceja. Sus ojos imploraron, y con otro sorbo asintió su consentimiento. Primero cedió el cinturón, luego los pantalones y su ropa interior de seda, hasta que finalmente estuvo duro y caliente en sus manos. Pulsando en su agarre. Era magnífico.

Apretó la base y dio un tirón firme hasta la cabeza acampanada. Su zumbido de placer fue como alimento para ella.

Cuando sacó su pulgar de su boca y la guió hasta su polla mientras continuaba disfrutando de su bebida, pensó que era lo más sexy que había hecho alguna vez.

Su sabor fluyó hacia sus sentidos de la misma forma que el vino debió haber fluido hacia los suyos. La polla era larga y gruesa, la cabeza era tan grande que temía atraparla entre los dientes. Él controlaba toda la acción mientras lenta y de manera constante se deslizó hasta el fondo de su garganta. Se mantuvo ahí, restringiendo su respiración, y Alice se concentró en tomar inhalaciones superficiales por su nariz hasta que poco a poco retrocedió.

Nada en su vida pareció importar tanto como complacerlo, entregarle siquiera una fracción de lo que le había otorgado a ella. Alice llevó todo lo que había leído sobre mamadas, y todos los trucos que había aprendido, a su mente y lo vertió en acción.

Lamió, chupó, se arremolinó y balanceó mientras él se bebía su vino y le acariciaba el cabello.

En poco tiempo, notó un temblor en sus manos que luego se transfirió a sus piernas. Su respiración se volvió frenética y los gemidos de placer se transformaron en profundos gruñidos de lujuria entremezcladas con frases como: —Oh mierda, nena —y—. Dios, eso es increíble —luego—. Sí, así. Hmmm, más fuerte.

Chúpame más fuerte. Sí.

Alice nunca había disfrutado tanto el bajar en un hombre. Mientras sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y sus direcciones más toscas, su propio deseo aumentó. Estaba mojada y por imposible que pareciera, se sentía peligrosamente cerca de un orgasmo. Ese sentimiento se intensificó cuando empuño una mano en su pelo y comenzó a bombear, destrozando el control una vez más.

Sus caderas se flexionaron a ritmo con sus empujes en su boca y sus propios gemidos ahora se mezclaban en el aire con los suyos y de pronto, con un retumbante grito profundo, se corrió. El primer chorro se disparó en su boca con sorprendente fuerza, seguido por otro y otro mientras se flexionaba y empujaba y Alice jadeaba en encantadora rendición cuando se corrió también. Sin ningún contacto directo en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, tan sólo debajo de la barbilla, se corrió en un maravilloso torrente de calor y sus uñas se clavaron en sus muslos cuando llevo a ambos clímax al dulce y feliz final.

Cuando Jasper se deslizó fuera de la boca de Alice, lo acarició y lamió, limpiándolo mientras se retiraba. Era bastante notorio que aún estaba duro cuando volvió a poner en orden su ropa. Ese tenía que ser el mejor sexo oral que había recibido alguna vez.

Sentía como si sus piernas fueran a ceder en cualquier minuto y no creía que le importara. Su pequeña sub lo miraba con un rubor de excitación en las mejillas y estrellas en los ojos.

Pasó su pulgar por su mejilla y dijo:

—Te voy a poner algo para esta noche y luego iremos a cenar al restaurante de mi primo —buscó en su expresión señales por si estaba avanzando demasiado rápido—. Dime si no estás lista para esto. Di _p__e__pin__i__ll__os _ahora o de lo contrario vendrás como mi sumisa esta noche.

Observó a Alice procesar sus palabras. No vio miedo, ni siquiera precaución, vio entusiasmo. Con una sensual curvatura de su columna, se inclinó hasta que sus labios acariciaron sus pies y le dijo:

—Estoy a tus órdenes. Soy tuya para usar de cualquier modo que consideres apropiado —levantó la cara lo suficiente como para hacer contacto visual—. Amo.

Jasper respiró profundamente con el fin de frenar el impulso de simplemente olvidar sus planes y comérsela ahí mismo. En cambio, dio un paso atrás y tomó el maletín que había dejado al lado de la puerta principal.

—Esto es un pequeño dispositivo que he comprado de camino a casa —sacó el paquete y lo levantó para que lo viera.

Cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca dibujó una pequeña "o" de asombro, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esto iba a ser entretenido—. Ponte de pie y junta las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Una vez que lo hizo, comenzó a fijar el aparato mientras se explicaba.

»Primero el cinturón, tiene un receptor para el mando a distancia y todos los cables se conectan desde aquí. Segundo, tus pezones —ya estaban firmemente fruncidos, lo que hizo esta parte fácil. Roció la jalea reactiva en las almohadillas, luego centró cada uno sobre las excitadas puntas. Mientras conectaba los cables del cinturón a las almohadillas, le preguntó:

—¿Alguna vez te has hecho un examen médico donde miden tu corazón o reflejos? Esto funciona de una manera similar.

Cada vez que presione el mando, accionará estas pequeñas almohadillas, así — apretó uno de los botones del mando y lo observó flexionarse en su pecho derecho. Alice jadeó y comenzó a bajar los brazos.

»Mantén tus manos donde las he puesto, sub —usó su voz firme, su voz de Dom, y Alice reaccionó instantáneamente volviendo a su posición original—. ¿Te gusta eso? —Preguntó y apretó el botón para su otro pecho.

Se sacudió y sus rodillas se tambalearon, pero mantuvo las manos en su lugar y asintió.

—Sí, Señor. Me gusta —sabía por lo que había leído sobre este costoso juguetito que las almohadillas de los pechos y el clítoris se moverían como bocas succionando donde estaban ubicadas. La corriente eléctrica hacía que las almohadillas se contrajeran y flexionaran sobre esos sensibles pedazos de carne y con los adhesivos de uso médico sosteniéndolos en su lugar, prometía ser una tarde excitante sin importar cuán mojada o activa se volviera.

—Abre tus piernas para mí —lo hizo con un gemido—. Más.

Bien. Ahora quédate muy quieta —se arrodilló y abrió sus labios —Maldita sea, estás muy mojada —se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó un sabroso lamido—. Tenemos que secarte para que el adhesivo funcione.

Jasper buscó en su maletín hasta que encontró una servilleta que le había sobrado del almuerzo. Entonces con suavidad y concienzudamente secó su clítoris y la carne que lo rodeaba. Con dedos cuidadosos, se aseguró de que la almohadilla estuviera puesta exactamente, como debía, con la piel retraída para exponer los tejidos ultra sensibles. Tomó especial cuidado de que nada la pellizcara incómodamente.

—Esto luce perfecto —la miró con una ceja arqueada—.

¿Deberíamos probar este también? —Apretó el mando y fue salvajemente complacido cuando respondió con un profundo y gutural grito de placer. Incluso aunque estaba preparada, se tambaleó en su lugar un corto segundo antes de recomponerse.

Jasper mantuvo los ojos en su rostro cuando sacó la siguiente pieza. No se decepcionó; tragó saliva y pareció a punto de entrar en pánico al ver el vibrador.

Antes de deslizarlo en su lugar, lo frotó en ligeros círculos alrededor de sus dos agujeros, solo para mantenerla adivinando cuál sería usado esa noche. Deslizó la pequeña vara hasta la mitad en su sollozante coño y lo rotó un par de veces. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse y sus caderas se flexionaron, pero sus brazos aún estaban donde él había ordenado.

Sacó el vibrador y lo pasó por cada sedoso labio, luego apretó la punta contra su clítoris cubierto. El cuerpo entero de Alice se sacudió con cada tentador toque.

Cuando lo deslizó hacia atrás para jugar y presionar contra su culo, dio un ronroneo bajo de placer. Observó su rostro cuidadosamente por signos de malestar mientras presionaba hasta que la punta entró. Su jadeo y sollozo fueron todo el estímulo que necesitaba.

—Mmm, esto es increíble. Ahora, pequeña sub, date la vuelta, inclínate y abre tu precioso culo para mí —podía acomodarlo desde ahí sin problemas, pero quería que se abriera a sí misma para eso. Quería que su sumisa que sometiera a él y le demostrara que voluntariamente tomaba lo que quería darle. Sin decir otra palabra, Jasper hizo girar un dedo en el aire, haciendo un gesto para que se diera vuelta. Lo hizo, con manos temblorosas y un temblor en sus piernas, pero lo hizo.

Casi babeó ante la visión. La piel estaba sonrojada con excitación, el rosado profundo de su coño se desvanecía en un rubor alrededor de su ano. Se tomó un tiempo para rozar el juguete sobre sus labios y empujarlo unos centímetros en su vagina por unos segundos antes de deslizarlo para rodear y atormentar su agujero más pequeño. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sin ser capaz de resistir, y usó su lengua ahí, lamiendo y succionando mientras empujaba el tapón dentro y fuera antes de finalmente hundirlo por completo. El tapón anal era más pequeño tanto en diámetro como en longitud, así que se deslizó en su lugar con facilidad mientras Alice jadeaba y se estremecía.

La ayudó a levantarse de nuevo y la revisó para asegurarse de que nada estuviera pellizcando o tirando, después le dijo que fuera a vestirse para la cena. Mientras lo hacía, Jasper fue y se aseó también. La anticipación zumbaba agradablemente por sus venas.

Ésta prometía ser una noche para recordar.


	12. Capítulo Once

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 11**_

Alice nunca había estado en el restaurante adyacente al club. Tenía una calificación de cinco estrellas de acuerdo al _F__orb__e__s__ T__ra__v__e__l __G__uid__e_, y eso era demasiado costoso para ella. Pensó que tendría que ganar mucho más dinero del que ya ganaba para justificar gastar tanto en una sola comida.

Jasper la ayudó a bajar del taxi y la guió a través de la fila y hacia el vestíbulo. Un atractivo joven con rasgos oscuros levantó la vista y literalmente destelló cuando los avistó.

—¡Detective! —saludó cuando se balanceó fuera del podio del maître—. Tengo su mesa lista y preparada. Edward y Jacob dejaron órdenes de que les avisara tan pronto como llegara.

Jasper le estrechó la mano.

—Alice, quiero presentarte a Seth. Seth, esta es Alice.

Alice sonrió y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía. Tenía ojos amables y un toque gentil. A Alice le gustó instantáneamente y aportó un poco más de calidez a su sonrisa. Se congeló en su rostro cuando un zumbido instantáneo cobró vida en su culo y en su clítoris. Apretó las rodillas e intentó desesperadamente no dejar que su rostro reflejara lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo su cintura.

Seth, ya fuera ciego o discreto, se dio la vuelta y los guió hacia una mesa.

Alice lanzó una mirada en dirección a Jasper. Gran error. Ambos pechos inmediatamente se sintieron como si estuvieran siendo succionados, vigorosamente. Jasper le puso su cara de Dom, toda severa y amenazante hasta que ella relajó su rostro y se las arregló para alejar la mirada.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué has hecho eso? —Chilló mientras se esforzaba por no derrumbarse camino a la mesa.

—Estabas coqueteando.

Su jadeo fue alto e inmediato. También se ganó una velocidad más fuerte en el tapón anal.

—No estaba coqueteando; solo estás usando eso como excusa —la sonrisa satisfecha que no se molestó en ocultar le dio la razón—. Lo único que he hecho ha sido sonreírle.

Jasper no dejó de sonreír pero apagó los juguetes y le pasó una mano por el brazo.

—Cariño, tienes que ser cuidadosa con esas sonrisas. Una mirada así de una mujer como tú… bueno, podría arruinar a un hombre. Transformarlo en un idiota enfermo de amor si no tienes cuidado —a pesar de que hablaban en susurros y Seth no dio ninguna señal de que pudiera oírlos, Alice sintió su rostro caliente de vergüenza.

Como demostrando su razonamiento, Seth ayudó a Alice a sentarse e incluso desplegó su servilleta con una floritura.

Cuando intentó acomodarla en su regazo también, Jasper tuvo suficiente y le espetó una solicitud de que se apresurara y llamara a su primo. Alice escondió su sonrisa con el vaso de agua y casi vibró de alegría. Era agradable que un hombre fuera posesivo con ella.

—Entonces, —dijo—. Creía que íbamos a cenar en el local de tu primo —no es que le molestara el lindo restaurante; solo intentaba entablar conversación.

—Lo estamos.

Jasper la observó con una mirada extraña y expectante en los ojos.

Como dominós cayendo, lo entendió todo. Si este era el restaurante de su primo, eso significaba que el club también lo era. Y eso significaba que su primo sabía que se había unido al club. Jadeó cuando cayó la última pieza. Eso significaba que Jacob y Bella también lo sabían. Sus jefes.

Jasper debió de reconocer que la expresión en su rostro era de pavor porque se inclinó cerca y susurró:

—Son dueños de este sitio, pelirroja. Piensa en eso.

¿Por qué alguien sería dueño de un club fetiche a menos que estén abiertos a ese estilo de vida? —Posó un beso gentil en su sien y murmuró—. Ya sabes que son un trío. Serían nada más que hipócritas si tuvieran un problema con que fueras un miembro del club.

Ayudó un poco cuando lo expuso de esa manera.

—Lo sé, pero son mis jefes. Tengo que trabajar con ellos todos los días. Cómo puedo mirarlos sabiendo que conocen que me gusta… eh… — miró alrededor y se inclinó más cerca para susurrar—. Lo que me gusta.

Jasper, solo se rió y encendió las almohadillas de los pechos de nuevo. Era increíble la forma como las pequeñas copas se sentían como bocas al succionar. Con el gel que había aplicado en cada uno antes de ubicarlos, era incluso más húmedo.

Dejó salir un suave gemido y sintió sus ojos cerrarse, olvidando la preocupación y permitiéndose solo disfrutar de las sensaciones.

—Esa es una bonita vista —los ojos de Alice se abrieron de golpe ante el sonido de la voz de Jacob. La estaba mirando con franca apreciación.

—Mmm, estoy de acuerdo —Edward se acercó con una impresionante Bella de un brazo. Bella le dio una sonrisa cómplice mientras Edward miraba a Alice con un brillo familiar en los ojos. Había visto la misma expresión en el rostro de Jasper cientos de veces desde que se habían conocido.

—Así que Jasper, —dijo Edward sin apartar los ojos de Alice—. Veo que seguiste nuestro consejo y escogiste el cinturón.

Ha puesto un rubor encantador en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos que es bastante favorecedor.

—Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo contigo en eso, Edward —dijo Jasper cuando se levantó y le dio a cada uno ese cálido abrazo de macho de un solo brazo que todos los hombres parecen conocer. Antes de volver a sentarse, posó un suave beso en la mejilla de Bella, luego volvió a su asiento junto a Alice. Antes de poder decir algo ella misma, Bella se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió una de las manos de Alice en las suyas.

—Alice, —comenzó a decir, sin romper contacto visual—.

Estoy tan feliz de que quisieras venir esta noche. Me preocupaba que te pudieras sentir incómoda o algo tonto como eso.

Queremos que sepas que esto no cambia nada en relación a tu empleo.

Te queremos. El centro no era la mitad de lo que es ahora que has llegado y aportado tanto —le dio a la mano de Alice otro apretón alentador antes de sentarse entre sus dos hombres.

—Fuera del trabajo, —dijo Jasper en su tono de Dom—, especialmente en el club o en un momento como este cuando estás aquí como mi sub, les darás el respeto y el trato que le darías a cualquier Dom —una mano fuerte levantó su barbilla hasta que lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Entendido?

Debería haber estado furiosa. Debería haber salido corriendo.

Debería estar al menos mortificada. Lo que sintió, sin embargo, fue una increíble excitación. Para evitar jadear, Alice atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes e intentó concentrarse en respirar para lograr distraerse de la necesidad que asolaba por sus venas como un virus.

No debió haber respondido lo suficientemente rápido porque las vibraciones en su clítoris se dispararon en ese momento y su cuerpo entero se sacudió en reacción. Jasper mantuvo su barbilla agarrada fuertemente entre sus dedos y su mirada intensa no permitió que sus parpados se cerraran como quería. Su cuerpo dio una sacudida e intentó enroscarse cuando un orgasmo cobró vida y explotó. No podía detener los gemidos jadeantes que se derramaron entre sus labios separados mientras Jasper alternaba la velocidad y fuerza de los juguetes, prolongando su placer. Durante todo el tiempo, sus ojos no se apartaron de su rostro y la mirada en esos ojos no dejaron duda en la mente de Alice de que esto – _e__ll__a _– lo estaba complaciendo.

Alice oyó un grito ahogado y miró a través de la mesa a Bella.

Jasper posó un rápido y absorbente beso en sus labios antes de soltarla a regañadientes. Cuando Alice encontró la mirada de Bella, sintió una oleada renovada de dedeo. Bella estaba sonrojada y jadeante. Hacía todo lo posible para no demostrarlo, pero habiéndolo experimentado ella misma, Alice sabía que estaba intentando detener su propio clímax. Sus manos estaban fuera de la vista, pero Alice podía ver los músculos de sus brazos flexionarse, llevando a Alice a asumir que estaba literalmente aferrándose al control. Alice miró a Edward y a Jacob. Ambos actuaban como si nada inusual ocurriera y Jacob incluso le hizo un guiño cuando levantó su copa para beber un trago.

—Me tomé la libertad de pedir nuestra comida con anticipación.

Espero que no te importe —Edward le dijo a Jasper, quién le dijo que no esperaba nada menos. Alice abrió la boca para preguntarle a Edward qué le estaban haciendo a Bella y dos cosas ocurrieron a la vez. El tapón anal estalló de pronto a toda velocidad y Jasper la agarró por un puñado de cabello.

La miró casual y relajado, le habló haciendo apenas contacto visual.

—Alice, una sub no se dirige a un Dom sin primero obtener permiso de su propio Dom. Si estuviéramos aquí en una noche normal, qué será el caso frecuentemente, estoy seguro, podrías hablar tan libremente como lo desees. Pero como ya he explicado, estás aquí como mi sub esta noche y a menos que la palabra que estuviera por salir de tu boca fuera _p__e__pin__i__ll__o__s_, has estado a décimas de sobrepasar tus límites.

Tragó saliva y asintió. Al último momento, también bajó los ojos e intentó sonar arrepentida cuando murmuró una disculpa.

Era difícil parecer arrepentida cuando lo que sentía era un torbellino de excitación, lujuria y aventura. Escuchó otro sonido de placer de Bella y esta vez fue acompañado por un fuerte golpe a su pie bajo la mesa.

Alice, todavía intentando aparecer arrepentida, echó un vistazo a través de sus pestañas para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Bella claramente no había querido golpearla; era obvio que estaba perdiendo la pelea de mantener a raya su orgasmo. Se movía inquieta en su asiento y ahora agarraba firmemente los brazos de sus hombres. Ellos continuaban disfrutando de sus bebidas y pretendían no tener idea de que su esposa estaba por explotar.

De pronto, Bella se desplomó y se relajó en su asiento.

Dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido y miró a cada uno de sus hombres antes de decir en un susurro:

—Eso ha sido simplemente malvado —Jacob sonrió y Edward solo arqueó una ceja cuando Bella miró a Alice y le dijo—. Me hacen esto todo el tiempo. Me excitan tanto que estoy por explotar y luego se detienen antes de que pueda terminar —dio otro resoplido y los miró de nuevo.

Edward dijo:

—La comida está por llegar, Bells. Estábamos intentado salvarte de _e__x__pl__o__t__ar _delante de Seth —sonrió en un deslumbrante despliegue de dientes y añadió—. Pero, si prefieres que continuemos… —Bella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y mirarlo con ojos suplicantes cuando Seth ciertamente apareció en ese momento, rodando una bandeja de comida.

—Bella también está usando el cinturón, Alice —susurró Jasper mientras Seth colocaba los platos llenos de comida que parecían más como arte, frente a ellos.

La cabeza de Alice se elevó y quedó boquiabierta cuando Bella asintió y le dio un guiño pícaro muy similar al que Jacob le había dado unos minutos atrás. Sonrieron y Alice sintió una conexión con Bella que solo había sentido con Shelly.

Un dolor agudo apuñaló su corazón ante el pensamiento y por un momento Alice se sintió culpable por sentir cualquier otra cosa además de pena. Le parecía mal ser feliz cuando su amiga ya no estaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y entonces Bella se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Yo también la extraño. Es horrible que nunca podamos verla de nuevo —los ojos de Bella se inundaron también y Alice sintió esa conexión profundizarse aún más. Tres días atrás, Alice se habría encerrado en su pena y ahogado en la miseria que la envolvía, con nadie cerca a quien acudir y nadie para distraerla del dolor. Solo se habría hundido bajo las implacables olas que se estrellaban sobre ella como el mar durante una tormenta.

Ahora, se enfocó y apretó la mano de Bella con fuerza.

—Ella os quería, —les dijo con voz ronca por el esfuerzo que le tomaba aguantar las lágrimas—. Nunca me habló de nada personal o íntimo. Tenía más clase que traicionar una confianza. Pero sí habló de las cosas no personales y os admiraba mucho a todos.

Jacob hizo un ruido con la garganta que era un cruce entre gruñido y suspiro, sin embargo, transmitió un torrente de emociones mantenidas bajo control. Edward reconoció las palabras con un gesto de agradecimiento y metió un mechon del cabello de Bella detrás de su oreja, luego acunó la parte posterior de su cuello en su palma para reconfortarla.

Bella absorbió la calidez por un momento, luego pareció controlarse con un movimiento de cabeza y le dio un último apretón a la mano de Alice antes de echarse atrás en la silla y tomar su copa de vino.

—Bueno —dijo levantando la copa—. Esta noche no es una noche para la tristeza. Démosle un brindis y dejémoslo a un lado.

Cuando todos levantaron y chocaron sus copas con un —Por Shelly —a coro, Alice sintió que Shelly lo escucharía y la idea fue reconfortante, lo suficiente como para apartarlo, por ahora.

La comida estuvo ligera y deliciosa. Antes de que Alice comenzara estaba segura de que tendría que dejar la comida.

Demasiadas emociones y nervios le arruinaban el apetito.

Solo esperaba ser capaz de comer lo suficiente como para ser educada. Después del primer bocado, sin embargo, Alice sintió el hambre despertar y la comida se convirtió en un delicado festín.

Los hombres hablaron sobre temas familiares y compartieron historias pasadas, cada uno intentando vencer a los otros con anécdotas infantiles. Bella y Alice estaban encantadas y risueñas antes de que el segundo plato fuera servido. Alice estuvo más que impresionada al darse cuenta de que estaba saliendo como un hombre rico cuando pensó que salía con un policía. Las historias que contaban involucraban lugares exóticos, yates e incluso empleados. Cosas que Alice solo había visto en películas o leído en libros.

—¿Pequeño ingreso familiar, eh? —Bromeó después de una historia particularmente graciosa sobre cómo los tres habían sido expulsados de un internado británico.

Jasper solo arqueó ceja y dijo: —Tenía otras cosas en mente en ese momento. Y si mi memoria no me falla, también tú.

Alice sonrió y tuvo que aceptar eso.

Jasper observó a Alice perder la tristeza. Era como observar florecer una rosa. Estaba abierta y vibrante con vida y risa.

Cuando el postre fue servido, les hizo una señal a Edward y a Jacob.

Alice tomó su primer bocado de mousse de chocolate y golpeó el interruptor que activaba sus pechos. La cuchara se tambaleó un poco y cuando se limpió un poco de chocolate de la barbilla, lo miró. Justo como esperaba que lo hiciera, así le dio la excusa de activar el tapón anal. Sus ojos se agrandaron y un rubor subió por su cuello hasta calentar su cara. Sintió el calor en respuesta acomodarse en su entrepierna al observarla.

Cuando miró a Bella, pudo decir que sus hombres habían activado algo sobre ella también. Mientras la conversación entre él y los otros dos hombres se dirigía hacia la próxima recaudación de fondos que beneficiaría a ambos centros, las mujeres callaron.

Ambas se sonrojaron más y se volvió aparente que ninguna de ellas aguantaría por mucho y el ambiente cambió de alegre a necesitado.

—¿Has logrado pillar al senador para que dé un discurso de nuevo este año? —preguntó Jasper deslizando una mano a lo largo del muslo de Alice.

Tiró un poco hasta que ella entendió el mensaje y separó sus piernas mientras Jacob le contaba algo sobre algunos invitados del evento. Había seguido sus instrucciones y no llevaba ropa interior que esquivar, así que Jasper continuó su viaje por su pierna hasta que encontró nada más que una mujer caliente y húmeda. Trazó los suaves pétalos de su núcleo con suavidad, creando cosquillas que se añadían a las sensaciones que ya la bombardeaban. Se retorció en su asiento e intentó angular sus caderas para tentarlo dentro y él detuvo el movimiento con un agudo pellizco en uno de sus labios.

Todo su cuerpo e sobresaltó y un sexy jadeo abandonó sus labios. Dios, amaba los sonidos que hacía.

—Entonces, caballeros, —dijo Jasper—. ¿Continuamos esto en el ático?

—Hola a todos, ¿esto una fiesta privada?

Cinco segundos antes Jasper habría dicho que nada más que un homicidio lo hubiera distraído en ese momento. Habría estado equivocado.

Jasper sacó su mano de Alice y se puso de pie para abrazar a su amigo más antiguo y querido.

—Emmett —dijo, golpeándolo en la espalda—. Maldita sea, es bueno verte, hombre.

Emmett era unos buenos siete centímetros más alto que él y tenía la contextura gruesa de un jugador de fútbol americano profesional.

Como Jasper medía un metro ochenta y nueve y no era de peso ligero, siempre le sorprendía un poco cuando estaba en persona y tan cerca de él.

—¿Por qué no nos has avisado de que vendrías? —Preguntó Jasper.

Emmett le dio un último apretón aplastante y rodeó la mesa para aporrear a los otros dos hombres.

—Bueno, no tenía planeado venir. Ya me conocéis. Me dieron ganas de verlos y decidí hacerlo —se volvió a Bella que había estado saltando sobre sus pies esperando su turno para abrazarlo—. Ven aquí, preciosa —la alzó y la acuno como si estuviera sosteniendo a un niño. Jasper sonrió y pensó que lucía como uno en sus brazos.

—Te echamos de menos —Bella besó su mejillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Aw, ahora, cariño, eso es algo bueno de escuchar —le sonrió con cariño, luego miró a sus esposos—. Bueno, ya tengo lo que he venido a buscar, así que os veré pronto —se dio la vuelta como para marcharse, pero Edward se levantó y arrancó a Bella de su agarre con una risita.

—Buen intento, Emmett. Te lo sigo diciendo: no hasta que estemos muertos. Sabes que te la dejamos a ti en nuestro testamento.

—Quizás quieras dejar de recordármelo, —dijo Emmett mientras robaba una silla de una mesa cercana y se sentaba—.

Verás, mi mejor amigo es policía y podría sospechar cuando vosotros dos desaparezcáis.

Jasper supo el momento exacto en que Emmett detectó a Alice. Emmett de fácil trato y habladuría sencilla despareció en un cerrar de ojos para ser reemplazado por más de noventa kilos de hambriento Dom.

La miró fijamente por unos treinta segundos, absorbiendo cada detalle mientras ella se removía en su asiento, intentando mantenerse quieta. Jasper podía decir que estaba nerviosa sobre este inesperado giro de acontecimientos y sintió una ola de orgullo en su pecho de que se mantuviera fiel a las reglas de la noche.

—Jasper, amigo mío, —dijo Emmett —. Por favor, dime que no eres tan egoísta con este dulce tesoro como estos dos lo son con el suyo.

Jasper observó a Alice de cerca mientras hacía girar un mechón de su pelo alrededor de un dedo y respondió:

—Ya me conoces.

Lo dejó así para ver cómo reaccionaba ella al no aclararlo.

Había mencionado compartirla brevemente en la noche que se conocieron y la idea la había excitado. Había estado planeando explorar eso más tarde. Ahora con Emmett aquí, era simplemente fácil. Los únicos hombres en quienes confiaba más como Doms eran Edward y Jacob.

Ella estaba siendo una buena pequeña sumisa y continuaba esperando su voluntad, así que cortó el suspenso rápidamente.

—Alice —dijo, inclinándose cerca para susurrarle caliente y despacio en su oído—. Este es mi amigo más cercano. También es uno de los mejores Doms que alguna vez he visto en acción.

¿Por qué no vas y lo saludas? —Luego besó el costado de su cuello y se reclinó en su silla. Emmett estaba sentado frente a ella con las piernas abiertas y su enfoque no vaciló cuando Alice se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

—Maldita sea, hijo —dijo Emmett como una oración cuando rodeó la mesa y tuvo una visión clara de ella de pies a cabeza.

Jasper tenía que darle crédito; no vaciló. Simplemente caminó directa hacia él y con la cabeza baja susurró:

—Hola, eh… Señor. Soy Alice.

Emmett miró una vez más hacia Jasper buscando confirmación, lo que Jasper pensó que era justo, y solo después de que recibió un gesto de aprobación estiró la mano y la tocó. Acunó una mano bajo su cabello y otra alrededor de sus caderas, y tiró de ella hasta que estuvo pegada a su costado. Entonces la besó.

Jasper se había preparado para ello, seguro de que sentiría una oleada de celos. Pero lo que sintió fue un feroz asalto de calor. Esa era su sub y estaba volviendo loco a su amigo justo ahí con solo un beso. Jasper podía ver la mano de Emmett afianzarse donde descansaba en su cadera. Ella se alejó del beso con piernas temblorosas, pero Emmett apretó su agarre y la atrajo hacia su regazo. Con todas las cosas que podían hacerle, bailando por su imaginación, Jasper decidió que era hora de terminar la cena.

—Bueno, —le dijo a Edward y a los otros—. Creo que nuestros planes han cambiado esta noche. Tendremos que continuar esto en otra ocasión.

Jasper sabía que todos amaban a Emmett como si fuera de la familia, pero también sabía que él era el único hombre que permitían estar presente durante una escena con Bella. Jasper podía contar con una mano el número de veces que la habían tenido en las salas de juego del club y durante esos momentos nadie tenía permitido entrar en el juego. Tocar estaba estrictamente prohibido.

—Venid mañana. Jugaremos un par de rondas de billar y nos pondremos al día —Edward entonces se levantó y tomó a Bella de la mano—. Vamos, Bells, Jacob y yo no hemos terminado de jugar contigo aún.

Bella se inclinó para besar a Emmett y a Alice en la mejilla antes de que los dos hombres la acompañaran arriba. Después de solo un par de pasos, se detuvo y se apresuró de vuelta para darle a Jasper un abrazo. El gesto enterneció su corazón.

—Ten cuidado de no dejar que Emmett te la robe —susurró, solo para sus oídos—. Creo que quizás puede ser la correcta para ti.

Jasper sonrió y susurró: —¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Posó un suave beso en su mejilla y le dijo: —Porque esta vez no me has preguntado si quería escaparme contigo —entonces corrió de vuelta a sus hombres. Si se hubiera girado para mirarlo, se hubiera sorprendido al ver la mirada estupefacta que podía sentir en su cara.

—Entonces, cariño —Emmett la acomodó más cerca en su regazo y Jasper la miró para ver que se sonrojaba cuando encontró sus ojos—. Antes de que empecemos, necesito saber tu palabra de seguridad.

—Pepinillos, Señor —dijo Alice y se volvió de un rojo feroz cuando Emmett se rió en voz alta.

—¿P-Por qué en nombre de Dios escogiste esa? —Se las arregló para decir entre carcajadas.

—Sí, —añadió Jasper con risa propia—. ¿Por qué pepinillos?

—Se volvió a sentar y decidió dejar pasar el comentario de Bella hasta que tuviera tiempo de analizarlo.

—Bueno —Alice no podía mirarlos mientras explicaba su elección, por lo que jugueteó con un pliegue de su falda y respondi.

—. Quería elegir algo que nunca pudiera confundirse con una palabra sexual —se rió ella misma y continuó—. Ya sabéis.

Algo que nunca pudiera gritarse durante el sexo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Pues has tenido éxito, dulzura —entonces Emmett la puso de pie y le dijo a Jasper—: Vamos a bailar un rato primero.

Tengo la necesidad de exhibirte en la pista de baile antes de comenzar.

Jasper se puso de pie y le indicó a Emmett que liderara el camino.

— Baila todo lo que quieras, danzarín —se burló—. No hará una maldita diferencia. Es mía.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

dani

Max kaDaR 


	13. Capítulo Doce

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 12**_

Alice estaba pasando el momento de su vida.

Emmett sonreía y se reía constantemente. Alice no podía evitar mirar al gran hombre. Era más alto que cualquier persona con la que hubiera bailado y sus hombros y brazos eran gigantes.

También tenía un abdomen duro como la piedra; lo sabía porque no dejaba de arrastrarla contra él. Era apuesto como un pirata, todo vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza, y era hermoso de una forma que muy pocos hombres lo eran. No era guapo, no como un hombre que parezca demasiado femenino. Más bien, se parecía a como se imaginaba que sería un ángel vengador.

Tenía una estructura ósea increíble, penetrantes ojos marrones y un grueso, rizado obscuro cabello. Era la envidia de cada mujer en el club.

Tampoco la había dejado salir de la pista de baile desde que habían entrado. Alice estaba más que impresionada con su habilidad.

Estaba deslumbrada. Se movía con una gracia poderosa y le hacía dar cada paso con tal facilidad que sentía como si estuviera flotando. Nunca había bailado con un tipo que pudiera guiar tan magistralmente y hacía que algo caliente y necesitado cobrara vida en su vientre.

Jasper no estaba bailando. Estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile y los observaba con un brillo en los ojos que le dejaba saber que disfrutaba con lo que veía. Alice sintió una conexión tan fuerte con él en ese momento como lo hacía con Emmett. Sentía como si estuviera bailando para Jasper y cada movimiento que hacía, cada balanceo de su cuerpo era para su placer y entretenimiento.

Emmett la agarró de las caderas y la giró hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a su pecho, entonces dobló sus rodillas hasta que sintió el bulto de su erección acunada contra su culo. Se empujó hacia adelante y la apretó contra él al mismo tiempo, y justo entonces Jasper encendió el estimulador en su clítoris.

—Veamos cuanto tiempo tarda nuestro chico en salir de esa silla, ¿eh? —Susurró Emmett con voz ronca en su oído.

Entonces esas grandes y callosas manos comenzaron a deslizarse por todo su cuerpo. Se inclinó y posó una mano en cada rodilla y luego se enderezo lentamente, arrastrando las manos por el interior de sus piernas. Cuando llegó a lo alto de sus muslos, empujó sus caderas hacia las suyas de nuevo y las movió de una forma sensual y picante que la tuvo jadeando y a él tan duro como granito entre sus nalgas.

Sus brazos se movieron con voluntad propia, deslizando sus manos sobre las más grandes que se aferraban a sus muslos, luego arriba sobre su cuerpo danzante. Se acunó los pechos, acariciándoselos como una oferta a Jasper.

—Mmm, cariño, —retumbó Emmett en su oído—. Eso es. Juega con esas dulzuras por mí. Maldita sea —su voz disminuyó aun cuando presionó su culo más fuerte contra él. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes en el punto ultra sensible donde su cuello encontraba su hombro, y mordió. Una onda de conmoción abrasó su cuerpo desde ese punto y Alice arqueó la cabeza sobre Emmett con un gemido ahogado.

Alice no se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió de golpe cuando Jasper se les unió. Su rostro estaba marcado por el deseo cuando acomodó las manos en sus caderas. Había asumido que no sabía bailar ya que los había estado observando hasta ahora pero cuando se ubicó frente a ella y comenzó a moverse con ellos, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Jasper se movía con la misma gracia primitiva y animal con la que hacía el amor. Puso una fuerte pierna entre sus muslos, una mano en su cintura y movió las caderas contra las suyas.

Emmett se rió bajo en su pecho, el sonido de un hombre excitado que sabía que estaba haciendo lo que quería, y se movió en perfecta sincronía con Jasper. Se movieron adelante y atrás, y arriba y abajo y siempre hubo manos sobre ella en todas partes. Emmett deslizó una hacia arriba por detrás de su muslo para agarrarla de una nalga en una caricia que le robó el aliento. Jasper le alzó los brazos arriba y atrás hasta que se los envolvió en los hombros de Emmett, luego trazó sus manos desde sus codos hasta sus pechos mientras los tres se balanceaban en un elegante arco.

Alice no sabía cuántas personas en el club estaban mirando y si lo hubiera sabido no le habría importado. Ellos dominaban su cuerpo en esa pista de la forma en que quería ser dominada en la cama y estaba perdida en la erótica emoción de eso.

Justo cuando estaba tan excitada que no le hubiera importado si la desnudaban y la tomaban ahí mismo en la pista de baile, Emmett la giró y la levantó en un movimiento fluido. Antes de saber qué estaba pasando, tuvo las piernas apretadas alrededor de sus caderas y sus manos la aferraban contra él mientras él y Jasper se dirigían hacia las salas de juego.

Las manos de Emmett eran tan largas que engullía completamente sus nalgas. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados en el pasillo como para estar fuera de la vista de la sala principal, dejó que esas manos se entretuvieran.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno—.

Mira lo que tenemos aquí —un largo dedo encontró el tapón anal. Alice dejó salir un chillido cuando comenzó a empujarlo más adentro al ritmo de sus pasos.

Escuchó a Jasper que decía: —Me preguntaba cuándo lo encontrarías —y entonces Jasper lo encendió.

Alice no chilló; ¡Gritó! Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y latió al ritmo de lo que Emmett le estaba haciendo. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás un poco para observar su rostro mientras se volvía más y más frenética.

Murmuró palabras de aliento, diciéndole que se corriera: — Alcánzalo, chica. Vamos, déjame verlo. Déjame sentirlo —en una voz tan gravemente profunda que tan sólo el sonido podría haber hecho que se corriera.

Pero no era solo su voz, era ese increíble cuerpo con que la había estado tentando la última hora y sus manos sobre ella y los juguetes que Jasper seguía apagando y encendiendo. Alice se aferró tan fuerte contra él que hubiera temido ahogarlo de haber tenido una sola neurona capaz de funcionar en ese momento. Enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello y explotó en uno de los orgasmos más poderosos que había experimentado alguna vez mientras temblaba y se sacudía en su abrazo.

El cuerpo de Emmett pareció convertirse en piedra abajo y alrededor de ella. Él acunó una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras la otra duplicaba el ritmo el tapón dejando salir una seria de maldiciones y promesas eróticas mientras los resto del orgasmo devastaban su sistema.

Alice sintió los brazos de Jasper alrededor y tiró de ella con suavidad. Se tambaleó cuando la puso en pie, así que Jasper optó por cargarla. La acunó en sus brazos como la doncella proverbial de un cuento de hadas. Se sintió como una en ese momento. Con un ronroneo interno, corrigió que era un cuento de hadas para adultos, lo que lo hacía mucho mejor según ella.

Emmett los guió a la zona de registro, pero Alice solo tenía ojos para Jasper en ese momento. Sus rasgos parecían tallados en granito y su mirada ardiente la hacía sentirse chamuscada.

—Eso ha sido lo más sexy que he visto alguna vez, mascota —sus brazos se apretaron aún más—. Necesito que me prometas que usarás tu palabra de seguridad si te sientes abrumada.

Prométemelo, porque tan pronto como te metamos en una habitación… —respiró hondo, visiblemente esforzándose por controlarse—… eso será lo único que nos detendrá, Alice. Lo único.

A Alice le hubiera gustado responder algo tímido. Algo coqueto o sofisticado que la hiciera sonar mundana y urbana. Mirarlo en ese momento, sintiendo cómo las olas de lujuria y calor lo inundaban, eliminó todas sus capas exteriores dejando solo lo que era en el fondo. Una sumisa.

—Lo prometo, Señor —luego bajó los ojos.

_L__o __p__r__o__meto, __S__e__ñ__or._Jasper sintió las palabras reverberar en su alma. Su rendición, su sumisión, arrasaron en su mente como el whisky y cantó por su sangre como una droga. Llamó a todas las técnicas de control que tenía a su disposición para frenar a la bestia en su interior mientras procedía a registrarlos en recepción.

—¡Maestro Emmett! —La llamada entrecortada que vino de la joven mujer detrás del mostrador, estaba llena de una alegría entusiasta usualmente solo escuchada para estrellas de rock. En este club, sin embargo, las estrellas de rock eran los Amos Doms y, de entre ellos, Emmett era legendario. Jasper apartó su mirada de Alice y observó con una sonrisa a la normalmente reservada y apropiadamente tranquila Lauren saltar sobre la punta de sus pies y tocar con ambas manos a Emmett—.

Ha pasado dando tiempo desde que vino. ¿Se quedará por un tiempo? ¿Ha escogido una sub para su estancia? ¿Puedo ayudar? ¿Puedo yo ser su…?

—Bueno, dulzura, —interrumpió Emmett, cruzando los brazos sobre su enorme pecho, recordándole a propósito que una sub no toca sin permiso. Suavizó su reprimenda con su sempiterna sonrisa y le dijo—: Solo hago una visita corta, y a mí y al Amo Jasper nos gustaría una sala de juegos. ¿Puedes ser encantadora y tramitar nuestra entrada?

El rostro esperanzado de Lauren se desvaneció más rápido que un globo reventado y Jasper sintió una punzada de simpatía. Lauren era una sub muy cariñosa y ferviente, y era evidente que le gustaba Emmett. Jasper le susurró algo a Alice y la dejó en el suelo para poder guardar sus cosas en el casillero, después se dirigieron a su habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, sintió su sangre calentarse de nuevo hasta hervir.

—Desnúdate —dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta. La sonrisa de Emmett apareció enseguida mientras también cruzaba los brazos y se inclinaba para observar.

Alice pareció insegura por un momento. Entonces respiró hondo y tomó el dobladillo de su vestido negro. Emmett silbó despacio y suave cuando el vestido cayó al suelo.

Alice estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, ansiosa de comenzar ya. Vestía solo el maldito cinturón y un sexy par de tacones. Las puntas rosadas de sus pechos estaban oscurecidas bajo las almohadillas que se unían al cinturón. Del mismo modo, su clítoris también estaba oculto a la vista y la escasa cobertura de sus partes más sensibles era tan tentadora como una bandera roja a un toro.

Mientras estaba allí con los hombros hacia atrás y la espalda recta, Jasper fue golpeado por su intensidad y por su belleza.

Era una emoción vertiginosa tener a una mujer fuerte esperando sus órdenes.

—Emmett —con una inclinación de cabeza, Jasper indicó la barra que colgaba del techo. Emmett asintió y caminó hacia Alice. Bajó la cabeza y la beso, largo y profundo. Ella se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos para cuando terminó.

—Baja los ojos ahora, sub, y no los levantes de nuevo hasta que te demos permiso —Jasper oyó el filo en la voz de Emmett, el tono que le dejaba saber que su amigo estaba entrando en modo Dom y que la fachada de caballero juguetón había desaparecido.

Cuando Jasper observó a Emmett bajar la barra separadora hasta el suelo frente a Alice, se volvió súper consciente de su cuerpo y del deseo que fluía por él. Emmett cerró las esposas en uno de sus delicados tobillos y luego le ordenó que ampliara su postura hasta que estuvo alineado para la otra. Después de que Emmett le esposara el otro tobillo, Jasper oyó su murmullo de aprobación.

—Oh cosita dulce, —gruñó—. Me encanta un buen par de piernas con grilletes.

Sus largas manos comprobaron el ajuste de las esposas para asegurarse que estaban bien cerradas pero sin peligro de pellizcar.

Entonces esas manos frotaron y acariciaron un camino hacia arriba por esas largas piernas. Jasper pudo ver a Alice temblar incluso desde donde estaba.

Cuando Emmett se inclinó hacia adelante y posó su boca en uno de sus sensibles muslos internos, el cuerpo entero de Alice saltó en reacción. Cuando mordió y chupó la longitud de esa pierna, ella jadeó y enterró las manos en su pelo. Jasper podría haberle advertido porque sabía lo que pasaría, pero estaba ansioso por lo que vendría como resultado, así que solo se acomodó y disfrutó el espectáculo.

—Pequeña sub, —dijo Emmett cuando apretó con puño de hierro sus muñecas—. ¿Te he dado permiso para tocarme?

Alice se sacudió en asombro por la pregunta y luego lo miró con sus grandes ojos.

—Y ahora vas y lo haces peor —sacudió la cabeza sentándose sobre las rodillas—. ¿No te acabo de decir que mantengas esos lindos ojos abajo hasta que se te dijera que podías alzarlos? —Demasiado tarde, Alice bajó los ojos y murmuró una disculpa pero Emmett ya había fijado un camino—. Si Jasper te hubiera entrenado mejor, no tendríamos que hacer esto, así que podrás culparle a él de lo que pasará a continuación. Ahora siéntate y dame tus manos.

Jasper se acercó para ayudarla a bajar ya que sus piernas estaban atadas. Una vez que estuvo posicionada, la inclinó hacia adelante y guió sus manos hacia el centro de la barra.

Emmett tomó las esposas para las muñecas y las ubicó en su lugar. Ordenó.

—Incluso con las esposas, quiero que te aferres con fuerza — entonces Jasper dio un paso atrás y tomó el interruptor que levantaría la barra.

Mientras Alice era lentamente elevada en el aire, Emmett escarbó en la bolsa que había cogido de su casillero. Extrajo una fusta que a Jasper le gustaba. Era delgada y hecha de un mango de fibra de vidrio flexible con cuero suave. Alice no la había visto aún ya que toda su atención se centraba en ella misma por el momento.

Ya no tocaba el suelo, y mientras la barra se elevaba más y más comenzó a jadear y a gemir.

Ya que Emmett era más alto y por ahora tenía el mando, Jasper continuó hasta que su culo estuvo a un nivel perfecto para él.

Una vez que se detuvo, Alice colgó ahí balanceándose y jadeando mientras él y Emmett disfrutaban de la vista. Sus piernas estaban abiertas de par en par y sujetas firmemente con los brazos asegurados al centro de la barra. Su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros y la curva superior de su espalda mientras ese delicioso culo estaba abierto y expuesto; solo esperando por lo que fuera que quisieran hacer con ella.

Alice agarró la barra tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Estaba abierta completamente, doblada y colgando, con el culo al aire en una habitación con dos hombres totalmente vestidos.

Cuando soñó con este estilo de vida, ni siquiera se había acercado a una situación como esta.

Emmett murmuró su aprobación de la imagen que formaba y pasó un largo dedo alrededor de la V de sus piernas, dejándole la piel de gallina a su paso.

Jasper se acercó por detrás y tomó un puñado de su pelo y lo usó para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás y tomar sus labios.

Su beso no fue lo que había esperado. Se había preparado para un saqueo brutal de su boca y en vez de eso lo que obtuvo fue una tierna y dulce seducción. Mordisqueó sus labios y posó ligeros roces de su lengua a lo largo de cada uno hasta que estuvo abierta y estirándose por él.

Quería nada más que su boca sellada a de ella y él se lo negó, retirándose y apretando su agarre en su cabello hasta que se conformó con tomar solo lo que daba. Entonces el roce tibio de la mano de Emmett, rugosa por el trabajo, fue reemplazado por un frío cosquilleo y Alice arriesgó más castigo al levantar los ojos para ver lo que Emmett estaba haciendo.

—Oh Dios —era una fusta. Ambos hombres se rieron ante su susurro sorprendido y entonces Jasper dio un paso atrás y accionó el mando que activaba sus pechos. Al principio Emmett solo acarició la fusta ligeramente sobre el mismo camino que había tomado con sus manos. Después, no la golpeó realmente; fue más como un revoloteo arriba y abajo de sus muslos y a través de su culo. Luego, la hizo gritar de asombro con un firme golpe en talón de sus pies en rápida sucesión.

Cuando sus pies se enroscaron y tiró de sus brazos sin resultado, obtuvo su primer golpe fuerte del látigo. Aterrizó justo en el centro de su nalga izquierda y Alice estuvo más sorprendida que dolorida. Él no perdió tiempo en asestar el siguiente en su nalga derecha. Y más arriba y abajo de sus piernas de nuevo, algunos suaves como un beso, otros fuertes como la picadura de una avispa.

Durante todo el tiempo, las almohadillas en sus pechos estuvieron en constante funcionamiento, succionando y vibrando con diferentes velocidades y fuerza. La fusta nunca estaba quieta y Emmett no siguió ningún patrón, así que no podía hacer nada para prepararse para los golpes más fuertes. La sensación de calor comenzó como un cosquilleo en la planta de sus pies a los que seguía volviendo con rápidos zarpazos de la fusta, y creció en intensidad mientras más se acercaba a su culo.

Toda la intensidad pulsaba hacia su núcleo.

Alice se sintió a la deriva y su visión se volvió borrosa.

Comenzó a perder la concentración; no podía recordar dónde estaba Jasper y seguía olvidando que sus brazos estaban inmóviles. Cada vez que recibía un golpe agudo, intentaba soltarse para aliviar su trasero. No sabía si estaba más excitada o frustrada por sus restricciones. Esa sensación de calor se convirtió en un escozor bajo en su culo que se filtraba hacia su coño hasta incendiar toda su mitad inferior.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que de alguna forma serviría para aclararla. Entonces, ¡Plas! El primer golpe que podría llamarse latigazo aterrizó justo en el centro de una de sus nalgas y Alice dejó escapar un grito. ¡Plas! Lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo.

Justo cuando pensó que iba a llorar, se detuvo y esa fuerte y gran mano acarició su carne pulsante. Murmuró: —Pobrecita —y luego la almohadilla sobre su clítoris cobró vida.

—Tiene un dulce coñito, Emmett —la voz de Jasper pareció flotar sobre la habitación de la nada—. Saboréala.

Su cerebro estaba nublado, pero Alice tenía suficientes neuronas trabajando como para ruborizarse por eso, entonces Emmett respondió: — Mmm, ¿es eso cierto? —Y bajó la cabeza.

La fusta colgaba de su muñeca mientras sus manos abrían sus labios y su lengua se hundía dentro. No podía oír sus gemidos sobre sus propios gritos, pero los sentía. Reverberaban por cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras succionaba y lamía, y sus dedos tiraban de sus labios con la suficiente fuerza como para añadir otra capa de sensaciones. No sabía que el lamento que oía provenía de su propia boca hasta que Jasper susurró:

—Shhhh, tranquila —y le pasó una reconfortante mano por el costado.

Emmett levantó la cabeza y le dijo a Jasper, —Demonios, amigo, creo que tienes razón.

Luego comenzó con la fusta de nuevo. Fuerte, suave, todo el camino hasta sus rodillas y de vuelta. Cuando el cosquilleo de cada latigazo individual se transformó en escozor constante e incesante dio un paso atrás y golpeó el látigo justo en medio de su hinchada y pulsante vagina. Su grito reverberó en la habitación mientras todo su cuerpo se aferró y balanceó en las restricciones.

No se había corrido, pero era como colgar al borde del clímax; un clímax que tenía dientes. Su visión se volvió blanca y sus oídos zumbaban cuando cada parte de ella se esforzaba por la liberación. Se sentía borracha y energizada a la vez. Alice no podía pensar más allá de una simple palabra: _P__or __f__a__vo__r__. __P__or __f__a__vo__r__, __p__or __f__a__vo__r__,__p__or __f__a__vo__r__._Hacía eco en su cerebro como un coro, sólo ella podía decir si estaba pidiendo que se detuvieran o que continuaran para siempre.

Los oyó hablar a lo que parecían millas de distancia. Aunque no podía entender lo que decían, algunas palabras inconexas se filtraban a través de la niebla en su cerebro. Frases como "sub espacio(1)" y "nunca doble" y "tapón fuera" fueron algunos de ellos. No podía darles sentido y ni siquiera quería intentarlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era colgar ahí en una agonía de suspenso mientras los hombres con el poder para terminar ese suspenso decidían qué le iban a hacer.

Jasper la sobresaltó cuando colgó lo que parecía un amplio cinturón en su cuello. La besó en la sien y la hizo callar mientras lo ajustaba a su gusto y comprobaba su conexión a un gancho del techo. Entonces le soltó las esposas de la barra y las ató al cinturón, acomodándolas a ella mientras se estiraba lentamente. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, su muñecas estaban ahora unidas al cinturón, sus hombros y cabeza estaban más abajo que sus caderas y sus piernas seguían suspendidas en una V a la barra.

Se sentía extraño estar esencialmente acostada en el aire y la sensación de flotar se acentuó por la excitación que aún corría por su sangre.

Estaba mirando sobre su cuerpo y ajustándose a esta nueva posición cuando Emmett entró en su campo de visión entre sus piernas abiertas. Sus ojos se centraron en su ahora desnudo pecho y más abajo y lo observó rodar un condón sobre su enorme erección y el cerebro ya nublado de Alice se llenó de más neblina.

El cuerpo que la estuvo tentando en la pista de baile era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. No era una experta en el físico de los culturistas, pero estaba segura de que él lo era.

Tenía músculos hinchados y definidos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y Alice se oyó tragar saliva. Ruidosamente.

Estiró la mano entre sus nalgas palpitantes.

—Tranquila, dulzura —le dijo con un rico acento dulce—.

Sacaré esto antes de comenzar.

Al principio no entendió a qué se refería, y entonces tomó el tapón. No lo quitó simplemente, sino que jugó con él primero.

Lo hundió más adentro con pequeños impulsos, luego hizo círculos mientras la almohadilla sobre su clítoris volvía a la vida de nuevo. Ya estaba tan cerca del borde que estaba segura de que la iba a hacer explotar, pero justo cuando esas primeras olas aparecieron, sacón el tapón y la dejó jadeando.

Jasper ahuecó una mano gentil en su cara y la volvió hacia él.

— Abre, nena. Déjame entrar.

La cabeza aterciopelada de su polla frotó sus labios y cuando le permitió deslizarse hasta el fondo, Emmett entró en ella en un lento y seguro empuje. Se sentía tan diferente de Jasper; era más grueso y mientras continuaba deslizándose hacia adelante, le pareció más largo también. Lo que fue suficientemente inquietante como para alejar algo de la neblina de su mente. Jasper no era un hombre pequeño ni siquiera de tamaño moderado, y le preocupaba que Emmett fuera más de lo que podía tomar. Alice se estremeció cuando él por fin llegó al tope. O quizás era el tope de ella; no lo podría decir y no le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía invadida, llena y completamente tomada. Su culo todavía hormigueaba por el tapón.

Los nervios allí palpitaban y pulsaban del esfuerzo y presión de tener a Emmett dentro de ella.

Los hombres esperaron a que ella se ajustara. No diría que se mantuvieron quietos. Había demasiado poder en sus cuerpos como para tranquilizar toda esa tensión. Para Alice, se parecía mucho a la forma con que los gatos salvajes acechaban, con los músculos tensos y temblando en anticipación del momento perfecto para atacar y devorar a su presa. Cuando levantó los ojos y encontró los de Jasper, la mirada en su rostro intensificó esa imagen en su mente.

Una descarga de miedo llena de adrenalina se mezcló como un vino embriagador con su excitación hasta que sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. Como si esa fuera la señal que habían estado esperando, ambos se movieron como uno solo.

Emmett deslizó las manos a lo largo de sus piernas hasta que tuvo un fuerte control de sus muslos, anclándolo a él, y Jasper tomó lo que estaba empezando a considerar como su agarre favorito: un puñado de pelo. Entonces comenzaron a empujar y a balancear a Alice hacia el cielo. Nunca había soñado que tener a dos hombres a la vez sería así. Colgaba suspendida entre ellos, completamente a su merced mientras entraban y salían de su cuerpo y todo lo que podía hacer era aceptarlos.

Emmett trasladó su agarre desde sus muslos a sus nalgas y apretó, una, dos, tres veces con duras sacudidas y se rió entre dientes cuando su cuerpo explotó justo en ese momento en un orgasmo que la tuvo gritando alrededor de la polla de Jasper. Le dijo algo a Jasper y entonces antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, un dedo grueso entro en su culo mientras la almohadilla en su clítoris cambió a máxima velocidad y el mundo de Alice se volvió negro y luego blanco cuando fue catapultada de vuelta a la órbita. Réplicas de placer la bombardearon cuando los increíbles pulsos se centraron en su núcleo.

Jasper se había retirado de su boca para ese momento y mientras jadeaba y boqueaba en las secuelas del orgasmo, se deslizó otra vez entre sus labios. Alice lo chupó con todo lo que tenía y fue recompensada por un silbido oscuro y un temblor elocuente en sus piernas. Con un último bombeo, Emmett deslizó el dedo de su culo y retomó su control en sus muslos.

Escuchó el profundo retumbar de ellos cuando se hablaron de nuevo. Demasiado lejos como para saber qué decían, Alice sintió una nueva fuerza en su forma de hacer el amor. De pronto, podía decir que habían decidido que el juego había acabado y que estaban por ponerse serios.

Duró demasiado. No duró lo suficiente. Pensó que ya había terminado de tener orgasmos. Si le preguntaban, habría dicho que sería imposible correrse de nuevo después de la fuerza de los que ya había tenido. Entonces las almohadillas en sus pezones y clítoris ardieron con repentina vida y se quedó impotente. Alice ni siquiera fue capaz de arquearse cuando su cuerpo simplemente se bloqueó ante la fuerza del siguiente orgasmo, que encendió todos sus huesos hasta que no era nada más que una llama viva entre ellos.

Emmett comenzó a perder el ritmo. Su agarre se reforzó en su muslos y la empujó contra sus embistes cada vez más duros con gruñidos profundos. Alice lo sintió crecer a un tamaño impresionante antes de que rugiera y sintió el calor y el latido de su liberación a través del condón mientras bombeaba en ella hasta el final.

Jasper atrajo su atención de nuevo hacia él cuando se empujó más adentro en su boca de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo que le permitía introducirse más hondo en su garganta. Observó su rostro mientras él miraba su polla hundirse entre sus labios una y otra vez. En cuestión de segundos, su boca se curvó en una mueca. Tan profundo como estaba, no pudo hacer nada más que tragar cuando rugió y ese primer, caliente, y amargo disparo, bañó su boca.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera moverse. Alice estaba profundamente agradecida de estar apoyada e igualmente feliz de que como sub, el cuidado posterior le correspondiera a alguien más.

Nada en su vida había sido así. Una sensación de quemazón estaba comenzando a penetrar sus sentidos mientras la neblina lentamente desaparecía de su cerebro. La parte posterior de sus mulos y especialmente sus nalgas se sentían como si tuviera una buena quemadura de sol. También tenía serias dudas de que alguna vez volviera a ser capaz de caminar o sentarse. Suspiró y pensó que ni siquiera se quejaría.

* * *

1 Sub espacio es un término usado para describir un estado de mente y cuerpo de la sumisa cuando se encuentra profundamente involucrada en una escena.


	14. Capítulo Trece

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 13**_

En el Surf-N-Slurp, Bree estaba cerrando por la noche. La cafetera ya estaba limpia. Las mesas y los mostradores aseados.

Tenía las masas para el pan y las magdalenas ya listas, a falta de meterlas al horno a primera hora de la mañana. Se detuvo en la puerta trasera con la basura, su última labor del día, esperando a sus pies.

Miró alrededor de la tienda como siempre hacía, realizando un barrido visual del lugar para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

Segura de que estaba bien, arrastró la bolsa de basura por la puerta.

Estaba marcando cada paso de la lista que debía seguir para prepararse para su cita nocturna.

—Primero, tirar la asquerosa bolsa en el asqueroso basurero — resopló mientras arrastraba la pesada bolsa negra hasta el lugar de su descanso final—. Segundo, comprobar los baños en busca de maleantes escondidos en el aseo, luego apagar las luces y correr, así no pierdo el tren a casa y me fastidie esperando media hora sin hacer nada.

Con un fuerte tirón, lanzó la bolsa dentro del abarrotado basurero y maldijo fluidamente cuando el aterrizaje causó que salieran disparados granos de café que cayeron en su brazos y su rostro.

—Puajjj! ¡Qué asco! —Bree se limpió los ojos frenéticamente y escupió granos entre blasfemias—. Hijo de p…

No vio venir el bate. Un sorprendente destello de dolor y luego todo se había acabado. Cuando su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo, no sintió los sucesivos golpes que le fracturaron el cráneo, ni los otros que le rompieron los huesos mientras que los golpes continuaban lloviendo con inmisericorde alegría. Ciertamente no escuchó la risa.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Jasper se sentía bastante presumido. Miró a la mujer acurrucada en el asiento de al lado y le tomó un poco de autocontrol no regodearse. Alice llevaba otra vez su vestido negro, menos el cinturón y sus accesorios, y lucía tan sustancial como caliente. Lo seguía mirando con estrellas en los ojos y haciendo sonidos que eran un cruce entre suspiros y gemidos. Lo hacía sentir como Superman.

Sus ojos se clavaron en Emmett y los dos compartieron un momento de consenso en silencio. Ambos tenían la suficiente experiencia como para saber que lo que había ocurrido esta noche con Alice era raro. Había sido como un baile perfectamente coreografiado con un increíble clímax. Jasper observó lo que solo podía llamarse como una sonrisa come-mierda en la cara de Emmett, y sintió una idéntica en la suya. Miró a Alice y la sonrisa se volvió aún más grande. Era la sumisa que había estado buscando desde esa primera noche en la universidad. Sabía que era pronto, pero también sabía que con cada nuevo descubrimiento sobre quién era ella, caería más profundo.

—Oye —le dio un codazo en el hombro—. ¿Quieres parar en el Surf- N-Slurp para un tomar un café? Abren hasta tarde ¿no?

Alice lo miró con ojos adormecidos.

—Sí, si no nos vamos directos a dormir cuando lleguemos a tu casa, necesitaré un café —su sonrisa mostraba una mujer sexy y satisfecha y maldita sea si no lo hacía querer satisfacerla de nuevo.

Miró hacia arriba y obtuvo un guiño de Emmett, luego le dio la dirección al taxista.

Mientras Jasper ayudaba a Alice a bajar del taxi, Emmett pagó la tarifa y se dirigieron a la puerta. Cerrado. Alice hizo un sonido extraño y señaló que habían llegado tarde por diez minutos.

—¿Por qué están las luces todavía encendidas? —Preguntó. Jasper sintió un giro enfermizo en las entrañas.

—Emmett, quédate aquí con ella un minuto —dijo. Cuando Alice lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a hablar, Jasper negó con la cabeza—. Quédate aquí con Emmett, volveré enseguida.

Jasper no le dijo que todo estaba bien. Raramente se equivocada cuando sus instintos se disparaban como ahora, así que no se molestó en darle falsas esperanzas diciéndole que era un paranoico. Sólo los dejó con el ceño fruncido tras de él mientras sacaba su arma y se dirigía a la entrada trasera.

—¡Hijo de la condenada puta que lo parió!

Bree. Era Bree tendida en un charco de sangre junto a la basura.

Quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero el entrenamiento y años de policía ahogaron ese primer instinto y lo hicieron barrer el callejón buscando alguna señal del asesino. Sus ojos lo escanearon todo alrededor de ella. La puerta de la tienda estaba cerrada y no había coches a la vista.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y habló por él sin guardar el arma ni apartar sus ojos del callejón. Mientras se movía para comprobar el pulso, lo hizo con el corazón tronando, seguro de que no habría ninguno. La primera llamada fue al despacho para dar el aviso, luego marcó el número de su compañero. Cuando la cosa sonó una y otra vez, sintió la furia y la angustia hervir en su interior como una olla a presión. No tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a decir a su compañero, cuando un milagro ocurrió.

Bree movió el brazo.

—Jasper, —oyó débilmente—. Sabes que tengo una cita.

—¡Surf-N-Slurp! ¡Ahora! —Gritó tan fuerte que escuchó a Emmett y a Alice llamarlo y acercarse corriendo. Entonces colgó y llamó al 911 acercándose a su lado.

Justo cuando el operador contestó, Alice y Emmett rodeaban la esquina. Emmett maldijo largamente en voz alta y Alice soltó un gemido de negación mientras se arrodillaba y se preparaba para ayudar. Jasper le dio a Emmett la dirección y le entregó el teléfono.

Luego le dijo a Alice:

—Tenemos que intentar detener la hemorragia. Aplica presión y mantente ahí —hizo un gesto hacia el costado de Bree donde la sangre brotaba hacia un charco horrible bajo ella.

—Está viva, —dijo con un sollozo—. Oh gracias, Dios, está viva — cuando Bree pronunció un débil gemido e intentó sentarse, Jasper la hubiera mantenido quieta, pero Alice fue más rápida—. Shh, no te muevas, Bree. Pobrecita, tienes que quedarte quieta.

Jasper se acercó lo más suavemente que pudo y apoyó las manos en el cuello de Bree con la esperanza de estabilizarlo. Por la cantidad de daño que mostraba, había más de un posibilidad de que tuviera una lesión en la columna. Lo más importante era evitar que se agravara antes de que los paramédicos llegaran con un collarín ortopédico. Emmett merodeaba de un lado a otro detrás de ellos mientras Alice intentaba presionar la herida que tenía peor pinta. Y mientras tanto Jasper le sostenía el cuello rezando porque su compañero llegara rápido.

Cuando el coche de Peter rugió por el callejón diez minutos después, Jasper estaba ahí para interceptarlo cuando saltó detrás del volante. Las luces rojas y azules de la ambulancia destellaban sobre su rostro devastado de dolor. Intentó pasar por encima de él para llegar a la escena, pero Jasper lo agarró por los brazos.

—Está viva, —dijo Jasper. No llegó a destino; Peter siguió empujándolo. Con severa resolución, se mantuvo firme y le gritó a la cara—. ¡Peter, está viva! —Algo del salvajismo despareció de esos ojos y se centraron en él—. Está viva. Es malo, compañero. El hijo de puta le ha dado una paliza, pero está viva. Los médicos la están subiendo a la ambulancia ahora, así que ver a verla, pero tengo que advertirte, está mal.

Jasper dio un paso atrás y observó a Peter recomponerse antes de apresurarse a la camilla. Incluso con la advertencia, Jasper oyó su grito de angustia cuando Peter logró observar lo que le habían hecho.

Sus manos temblorosas se cernieron sobre el vendaje que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, claramente asustado de tocarla y causarle más daño. Luego se conformó con apretar las manos en la colcha de la camilla. Le murmuraba en una voz demasiado baja para que Jasper oyera y la visión le rompió el puto corazón. No estuvo para nada sorprendido cuando Peter se subió a la ambulancia junto a la camilla, ni tampoco se sorprendió cuando le agredió al ponerle una mano sobre el brazo.

—Tranquilo, compañero —dijo Jasper, con voz clara y tranquila—.

No estoy intentando detenerte, solo necesito tus llaves —Peter lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de que procesara las palabras, entonces asintió y se las entregó—. Dejaré tu coche en el hospital por la mañana. Terminaré aquí y te veré mañana.

Cuando la ambulancia se alejó, Jasper aplastó la parte de él que quería llorar. Apartó la ira y la tristeza, alejó todo excepto al policía.

Entonces volvió a la escena del crimen y determinó que no dejaría este callejón hasta que lo supiera todo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—¿Dónde está su bolso? —La voz soñolienta de Alice llegó de las profundidades del asiento trasero del coche de Peter. Jasper lo había arrancado para marcharse, pero su pregunta lo hizo detenerse—. ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarnos su abrigo y su bolso? ¿O tienes que archivarlo o algo como evidencia?

Jasper se giró para mirarla. Estaba acurrucada bajo el abrigo de Emmett con la cabeza descansando en su regazo. Ambos lucían cara de sueño y parecían cansados, pero ninguno había pronunciado una sola palabra de queja y se habían negado a marcharse sin él.

—Su bolso no estaba en el callejón —respondió. Su mente cansada sabía que eso significaba algo por alguna razón e intentaba averiguar el por qué—. Aún estaba en la cafetería.

—Hmm, —dijo Alice—. Que extraño.

—¿Extraño, por qué? —Preguntó.

—Porque, —respondió con un bostezo—. Si no se había ido, ¿por qué estaba la puerta cerrada?

—¿La puerta estaba cerrada? —Jasper lo intentó pero no pudo recordar haber entrado al local hasta que el lugar estuvo atestado de policías y Lucy, la dueña, estuvo ahí respondiendo preguntas y sirviéndoles a todos café.

—Mm-hmm, —respondió con sueño—. He querido esperar ahí después de que se llevaran a Bree, pero estaba cerrado.

Cuando ha venido Lucy los ha dejado entrar a todos —entonces sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormida. Jasper, sin embargo, estaba bien despierto de nuevo. La adrenalina se disparó por su sistema mientras repasaba mentalmente los hechos.

Las luces y el cartel de Abierto seguían encendidos dando la bienvenida cuando se habían bajado del taxi.

El bolso de Bree, la chaqueta, el teléfono y las llaves, todo seguía en la trastienda.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

La cerradura era un cerrojo de dos vías.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jasper sostuvo la puerta de su departamento para que Emmett pudiera cargar dentro a Alice. Lucía delicada en los brazos Emmett.

Emmett, habiendo sido un invitado frecuente, se dirigió derecho a la habitación sin pedir indicaciones ni necesitar luz. Jasper avanzó más rápido y tiró de las mantas hacia atrás, así podría acomodarla entre las sábanas.

Con un murmullo, Emmett la bajó y suavemente le quitó el vestido. Jasper entró en el baño y volvió con una toalla húmeda justo cuando Emmett se estaba estirando a su lado. Se la pasó primero por el rostro, quitándole los restos de maquillaje y la suciedad del callejón. Le lavó cuello, brazos y manos. Gimió como una paloma cuando volvió con una segunda toalla y procedió a lavarle los pechos. Sin querer quedarse aparte, Emmett lo ayudó levantándole uno de sus muslos sobre su cadera para que Jasper pudiera tener fácil acceso y limpiarla. Todos se habían aseado minuciosamente antes de dejar el club, así que esto era más para mimarla que cualquier otra cosa. Ella estaba suave, rosada y perfecta allá abajo. Podría felizmente pasar el resto de su vida explorándola.

Cuando Emmett tiró las sabanas sobre ellos, el susurro de Alice los detuvo.

—Solo quiero olvidar. Duele mucho, y estoy muy asustada por Bree y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. Por favor, hacedme olvidar…

—sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas y Jasper oyó a Emmett maldecir por lo bajo cuando lo miró—. Por favor. Haced que todo desaparezca — los dedos de Jasper se suavizaron aún más y dejó que la toalla se deslizara de sus manos.

Se estaba volviendo cálida y húmeda. Esas mejillas pálidas como la crema se llenaron de color y sus deliciosos labios se separaron cuando su respiración se incrementó. Jasper observó a Emmett deslizar una mano sobre sus costillas para acunarle y acariciarle un pecho. Cuando sus dedos pellizcaron y le tiraron del pezón, sintió las primeras punzadas de urgencia en su sangre.

Jasper deslizó su mano hasta su entrada trasera y la frotó. Se inclinó hacia adelante y arremolinó la lengua alrededor de clítoris reluciente, esperando hasta que se arqueara y gimiera, entonces deslizó su dedo más largo – lento y seguro – en ese apretado agujero.

Su grito de placer era música para sus oídos. Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó de la sinfonía de suaves suspiros y gemidos bajos mientras él y Emmett dejaban que sus manos y bocas exploraran el cuerpo que tan generosamente les ofrecía. Cuando a continuación abrió los ojos, tenía dos dedos enterrados en cada uno de sus agujeros y su clítoris succionado profundamente contra su lengua.

Emmett se había movido hasta arrodillarse a su lado y su polla estiraba su linda boca.

El clítoris de Alice se hinchó y su cuerpo se volvió rígido de pronto, pero Jasper se retiró justo a tiempo.

—Aún no, sub —su voz sonó profunda con su propia excitación—. Aún no, nena —gimió sensualmente cuando le empujó las rodillas hacia las axilas y le cruzó los tobillos sobre el pecho.

—Mantenlas ahí —le dijo y guió sus manos para que se sujetara los pies—. Quédate así y no las sueltes —estaba abierta de par en par y sus caderas estaban ubicadas justo en el ángulo correcto para lo que tenía en mente.

—Genial —Emmett apartó la mirada de su rostro para ver cómo la había posicionado y sonrió su aprobación.

Jasper se acercó a la mesilla de noche por lo que necesitaba y se cubrió, luego tomó el tubo de lubricante. Sintió a Alice sacudirse cuando la roció con el frío gel, pero no se movió y continuó exprimiendo gruñidos y gemidos de Emmett.

Con un murmurado: —Buena chica —continuó.

Le alzó las rodillas más cerca a cada costado y lenta, muy lentamente, deslizó su polla en su apretado agujero trasero. El anillo de músculos se tensó reflexivamente y luego cedieron bajo la presión. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para él, estuvo tan dentro como podía ir. Alice se congeló e intentó soltarse las piernas. Jasper atrapó sus muñecas y las sostuvo. Fue otra agonía esperar, pero le dio tiempo para ajustarse.

Emmett murmuró unas palabras acerca de lo buena que era su vista e incluso mientras continuaba bombeando dentro y fuera de su boca, estiró la mano y frotó tres dedos romos sobre su vagina mojada. La estimulación añadida ayudó a relajarse sobre el primer empuje en su culo.

Jasper observó mientras le deslizaba los dedos dentro y fuera de ella y luego los sacó para masajearle el clítoris, solo para volver a entrar. Todo el tiempo, Jasper siguió trabajando su polla en pequeños impulsos hasta que al fin sintió su cuerpo relajarse y rendirse a su voluntad. Estaba apretada, caliente, y perfecta.

—Dulce Dios en el cielo —dijo con voz ronca.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse. Su culo lo rodeaba como nada que hubiera sentido antes y cuando el indescriptible placer aumentó también lo hizo su ritmo, hasta que estuvo bombeando contra ella. Sus manos se apretaron como bandas de hierros alrededor de sus muñecas. Cuanto más le daba, más frenética se volvía. La tenían restringida, su única opción de movimiento era su boca en la polla de Emmett y volvió toda su pasión ahí. Sus gritos ahogados se mezclaban con los sonidos húmedos del sexo mientras succionaba y lamía, reduciendo al gran hombre a una montaña temblorosa.

Emmett rugió cuando comenzó a correrse y le bombeó los dedos dentro de su vagina con renovado vigor. Los hundió rápido y con fuerza contra su punto G y con un grito se unió a él en su clímax, sus jugos se derramaron alrededor de su mano mientras le llenaba la boca.

Era demasiado para Jasper. Su ya apretado culo se contrajo sobre él, incapaz de detener la avalancha de su propio clímax. Fue brutal e imparable y Jasper sintió un placer tan intenso que rayaba en el dolor cuando barrió su camino a través de su cuerpo y se derramó en ella.

Se desplomó hacia adelante y los tres jadearon y flotaron con las secuelas. Con algunas sacudidas y temblores, se retiró de Alice y tomó una de las toallas de antes. Le sonrió cuando la levantó para limpiarle el rostro mientras Emmett tomaba la otra y se la pasaba entre las piernas.

—Quizás deberíamos dejar que lo hagas tú —le dijo y la besó en la punta de la nariz—. Si comenzamos esto de nuevo, es posible que nunca lleguemos a dormir.

—Bien por mí —espetó Emmett, su voz aún no se recuperaba—. Es una buena sub la que tienes aquí, Jasper —entonces lanzó la toalla hacia el baño y se acurrucó en la espalda de Alice con un suspiro feliz. Jasper se acomodó frente a ella y con algunos ajustes estuvieron listos.

—Lo sé, Emmett, —replicó Jasper—. Lo sé.

Ella le sonrió con ojos dormilones y no pudo evitar inclinarse para un largo y tierno beso. Era la sumisa perfecta para él.

Generosa y dulce y tan receptiva a todo lo que le enseñara.

También era inteligente y bondadosa. En el corto tiempo en que la conocía, le había mostrado tal fuerza y coraje que lo volvieron humilde, y kilos de pasión que lo dejaron sin aire. Mientras el sueño lo vencía, una sola convicción se apodero de su corazón.

—Nunca te dejaré ir, —susurró cuando sus ojos se cerraron—.

Nunca.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ES QUE ME ENFERME Y NO TENIA GANAS DE HACER NADA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y TAMBIEN LAS NUEVAS ADAPTACIONES.**

dani

Max kaDaR 


	15. Capítulo Catorce

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 14**_

Alice entró en su apartamento y se tambaleó hacia el sofá.

Pero, una vez que estuvo ahí, ya no supo qué hacer. Cada músculo del cuerpo le dolía y su trasero se sentía como si se hubiera quemado por el sol gracias a la primera lección de fustazos eróticos. Como estaba sola y no había nadie ahí que pensara mal de ella, dejó escapar un gemido. No quería nada más en ese momento que tumbarse y descansar, pero no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo cuando no había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera dolorida o sensible.

Cuando su teléfono sonó, se permitió un gemido más y contestó con una sonrisa en la voz, pero no en el rostro.

—Hola.

—Pensé que tenías el día libre —la voz de Jasper cantó en su oído y Alice se sonrojó con el simple sonido. _D__i__os_, pensó, _soy __p__a__t__é__ti__ca_—. Te he llamado a mi casa y Emmett me ha dicho que te habías ido al trabajo.

—Sí lo tenía libre, pero me necesitaban así que he ido a hacer medio turno esta tarde —sus piernas se sentían como de goma, por lo que dejó de esperar un milagro y se sentó sobre los cojines. Sí. Eso dolía.

—¿Alice? —La nota de preocupación en la voz de Jasper era inconfundible—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás herida?

—No, no en realidad —se movió un poco e intentó acomodarse sobre una cadera. No. No ayudó—. Es que estoy algo sensible y dolorida de anoche —por más que intentó no hacerlo, un chillido se escapó cuando lo intentó sobre la otra cadera. Los sentimientos cálidos y confusos que estaba albergando por Jasper se congelaron cuando su risa golpeó su oído—.

La próxima vez te azotaré yo a ti y veremos qué tal te va cuando seas tú el que esté dolorido. Y entonces, quizás te meta algo por el culo también. Veremos si te gusta eso —su risa era tan exasperante como reconfortante y ¿eso no la confundió totalmente?

—No funciona así, Alice—dijo su voz aún cargada y llena de risa—. No es justo, lo sé, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer —hizo una pausa por un segundo y luego preguntó—: ¿Por qué has ido a tu casa en vez de a la mía? Pensaba que el plan era pasar el fin de semana juntos.

—Bueno, —dijo Alice cuando renunció a intentar ser valiente y gimió cuando se estiró en el sofá—. Ese era el plan. Pero como tuviste que levantarte temprano e ir a trabajar y a mí también me llamaron al trabajo, pensé que el plan había fracasado —se contuvo de decir la principal razón de que hubiera vuelto a su departamento.

—¿Y el hecho de que Emmett estuviera ahí no ha tenido nada que ver con eso, cierto? —Alice debió haber sabido que se daría cuenta. Era tan bueno leyéndola que ni siquiera la sorprendió que lo adivinara—. Háblame, Alice. ¿Cuánto tiene que ver Emmett con tu decisión de irte a tu apartamento?

—Mucho —cedió con un suspiro—. No lo sé. En verdad me gusta. Es tan sexy y fuerte y ¡Dios!, es muy bueno en la cama.

—Alice, —interrumpió Jasper con un nuevo tono en su voz—. No me hagas asesinar a mi mejor amigo.

Se rió. —Lo siento. Pero es increíble. De verdad que me gusta.

Es sólo… que… no es tú. Y, no sé, supongo que me sentía incómoda quedándome allí sin ti. Como… como… suena tonto… pero es como si, sin ti ahí, casi como si te estuviera siendo infiel o algo —esperó un momento y cuando él no dijo nada, preguntó—. ¿Es eso estúpido?

¿Estoy siendo estúpida?

—No, cariño —su voz sonó suave y sus cálidos sentimientos regresaron cuando dijo—: Para nada. De hecho, siento no haber pensado en eso yo mismo, así no te hubieras quedado sola sintiéndote incómoda. Estabas ahí como mi sub, así que es natural que te sintieras así estando a solas con otro Dom.

Sabías que, aunque yo estaba de acuerdo con que él se nos uniera y te tocara en mi presencia, sin estar yo ahí se sentiría mal —hizo una pausa por un minuto—. ¿Sabes por qué es eso, sub?

—No, Señor —respondió Alice, sintiendo un cosquilleo de conciencia en respuesta a su voz de Dom.

—Es porque me perteneces, y a pesar de que no hemos hablado de compromisos ni de acuerdos, tu cuerpo lo sabe —otra larga pausa—. Y ¿Alice? También lo sabe el mío.

Jasper colgó el teléfono y se permitió un minuto más de regocijo. Lo que tenía con Alice se sentía sólido, correcto y bueno.

No había tenido ningún interés en una relación permanente antes de conocerla. Ahora, la idea de no tenerla con él permanentemente, le causaba una cantidad preocupante de pánico en sus entrañas.

Después de que este caso se cerrara, tendrían que hablar sobre compromisos y acuerdos. Tendrían que hacer algunos ajustes por los dos lados. Insistiría en que ella se mudara con él.

Eso era importante. A pesar de que su vecindario no era malo, la quería en sus brazos cada noche. Por su parte, tendría que encontrar la forma de disminuir su trabajo sin dejar que sus casos se vieran afectados. Tenía muchos compañeros en la fuerza que habían encontrado el equilibrio justo. No había razón para pensar que él no podría.

Con la mente puesta en la siguiente etapa de su vida con Alice, cambió de marcha y se giró para mirar hacia la cafetería frente a la que había estado sentado mientras hablaban. ¿_V__e__s__?_, se dijo en silencio, _pu__e__d__e__s separar__l__as__cosas_. Luego salió del coche y entró para hablar con la dueña.

—Hola, Detective —Lucy Hankins lo miró con una devastadora cara de pena y no se molestó en intentar forzar una sonrisa.

Era una atractiva mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, con el pelo hasta la barbilla y redondos ojos color avellana. Era inteligente y tenía un sentido del humor que utilizaba con encantadora habilidad con todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

Incluyéndolo. La había dejado bromear y encantarlo, tanto él como su compañero, y ahora dos de sus empleadas estaban muertas mientras que una tercera apenas se aferraba a la vida. Ni siquiera la había considerado sospechosa. ¿Habría dejado que una asesina lo engañara? Estaba ahí para descubrirlo.

—Hola, Lucy.

Ella notó algo en su forma de hablar porque sus manos se congelaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Dios —observó el color drenarse de su rostro—. ¿Se ha ido? ¿Bree se ha ido? —Jasper reprimió el impulso de reconfortarla, intentando ver a una asesina en lo que previamente había decidido que era una mujer inocente.

—No, Lucy, no. Bree sigue en la UCI. No ha habido cambios — cuando suspiró con alivio, Jasper preguntó—.

¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Lo miró perpleja.

—Llegué aquí tan pronto como recibí la llamada de uno de tus oficiales. Los dejé entrar a todos y preparé café.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando recibiste la llamada?

—Estaba con Kevin y las niñas. Antes de eso estuvimos en un partido. Kevin es entrenador del equipo de nuestra hija menor y todos vamos a cooperar en las casetas de servicio —cruzó los brazos en una postura defensiva—. ¿Soy sospechosa, Detective?

—Estoy investigando los paraderos de todos los conectados al caso.

¿A qué hora terminó el partido?

Jasper la observó moverse alrededor de la tienda.

—A las nueve.

—Algo tarde para un partido de las ligas pequeñas, ¿no? Se mordió el labio y respondió.

—En realidad, no. Terminó antes, pero tuvimos que quedarnos a ayudar. Ya sabes, cerrar las casetas, limpiar y cosas así —se tiró de una de las orejas y luego se rascó el cuello. Estaba increíblemente inquieta para ser una madre relatando el partido de su hija.

—¿Te importaría contarme por qué estás tan nerviosa?

—Apuntó la mano con la que ahora se estaba rascando la pierna y visiblemente se forzó a relajarse.

—Es solo que… —Un enorme sollozo escapó de su pecho—. Es solo que estoy asustada. Estoy asustada de que mi cafetería se cierre porque ya nadie venga a tomar café y… y… ¿Y qué pasa si después viene detrás de mí?

Se desmoronó. Jasper observó con horror cuando simplemente cayó fuera de vista y desapareció detrás del mostrador.

Escuchó la voz llorosa desde el suelo.

»Soy la siguiente, lo sé y tengo niñas y mi esposo y yo no queremos perder la tienda y tengo miedo y ¿qué voy a hacer?

Con toda la cautela que usaría para acercarse a una bomba, Jasper se inclinó sobre el mostrador y miró hacia abajo. Estaba encorvada con los brazos aferrados a su cintura, sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Se mecía adelante y atrás y continuó sollozando su miseria en el suelo.

»Soy una persona terrible. Debería estar preocupada por mis pobres chicas. Kristie, y Shelly, y ahora la pobre y dulce Bree, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en mí misma y mi estúpido negocio. Soy horrible. So-so-so-soy una mala persona —luego el resto se perdió en unos lamentos bastante impresionantes.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó. Jasper levantó la cabeza para mirar al cliente que entró, hizo una pausa y agrandó los ojos ante el sonido de llanto. Miró a Jasper y él solo se encogió de hombros y apuntó al mostrador hacia donde Lucy continuaba berreando.

—Quizás deberías volver más tarde —le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y huía. Caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró. Cuando volvió, Lucy se estaba levantando con la ayuda de ambas manos y lucía como si hubiera envejecido veinte años en los últimos diez minutos.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué he abierto hoy. Debería haberme quedado en casa. Debí hacerlo. Kevin me lo dijo —resopló—.

Mierda Kevin me dijo que cerrara permanentemente y vendiera el negocio —lo miró con el corazón en los ojos—. No puedo venderlo. Y, Detective, créalo o no, una parte de que ame este lugar es por mis chicas. Es cierto. Amo a mis chicas y no puedo soportarlo —pareció recomponerse y entonces preguntó—.

¿Me va a arrestar?

Jasper tomó una servilleta del mostrador y se la entregó.

—No. No te voy a arrestar —_Aún_—. ¿La puerta de atrás tiene cerradura?

Se sonó la nariz y respondió. —Sí.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que se cierre sin una llave? Se sonó de nuevo y sorbió. —No.

—¿Puedes explicar cómo Bree estaba afuera en el callejón, sus llaves aquí dentro, y aun así tú tuviste que abrir para que todos entraran?

Se congeló y Lucy lo miró con terror renovado.

—Quien fuera que atacó a Bree cerró antes de marcharse.

Parece que el asesino también ama esta tienda.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En la sala de espera del hospital, Jasper se sentó al lado de Peter y lo puso al corriente de su pequeña conversación con Lucy.

—Maria es la única otra empleada y por lo tanto la única llave.

He revisado las pertenencias de las dos primeras chicas, y ambas llaves están registradas en el informe.

—Así que a menos que alguien haya hecho una copia, tenemos dos sospechosas —Peter lucía demacrado y agotado, pero también parecía determinado.

—Ese es un gran "a menos" pero sí. Pienso lo mismo —hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la UCI—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Algún cambio?

—No —Peter se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración—.

La mantienen en coma inducido. Se supone que eso le dará tiempo a su cerebro para que se desinflame. Pero debe estar conectada a una máquina que respire por ella y no pueden obtener una lectura precisa de sus ondas cerebrales, así que no tienen ni idea de si va a salir de esta como un vegetal o no. El doctor dice que el maldito bastardo le dio una paliza a su cráneo. Dicen que es un milagro que no haya muerto por el impacto porque todo su cráneo es una maldita telaraña de grietas.

Dejó caer los hombros y bajó la cabeza contra las manos con un sollozo apenas controlado. Jasper estiró la mano y le apretó el hombro para consolarlo.

»Tiene el codo derecho destrozado, también la clavícula y un par de costillas. Le han tenido que extirpar el bazo… estaba machacado —Peter levantó la vista y encontró sus ojos—. No sé qué voy a hacer si no sale de ésta. Tiene que lograrlo —con otro sollozo comprimido, se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana.

Jasper se quedó sentado donde estaba y observó impotente mientras su compañero batallaba la pena y la preocupación. Sabía que Peter había estado viendo a Bree desde el funeral de Shelly y si antes tenía alguna duda sobre lo serio que era, ver el estado en el que estaba ahora las erradicaba. Llevaban muchos años siendo compañeros y sabía que Peter necesitaba espacio para recomponerse. Darle ese espacio no evitó que su corazón sufriera por él.

Después de un doloroso instante, Peter se pasó una mano bajo la nariz y dijo:

—No me puedo ir todavía. Es demasiado pronto. Déjame los archivos del historial y los revisaré de nuevo. Tú vete a casa.

—Yo me quedo —dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido. ¿Peter de verdad pensaba que se iría y lo dejaría así?

—No, en serio —Peter se sentó de nuevo y lo miró—. Has estado trabajando en esto todo el día. Vete. Tengo que estar aquí, y releer esto aliviará algo de la preocupación de mi mente, si tengo suerte. Vi a Emmett anoche en la escena. Vete. Pasa tiempo con tu amigo y duerme algo. Estoy bien.

Jasper simplemente se levantó y caminó hacia la máquina de café del mostrador trasero.

—¿Quieres algo de café con tu azúcar o te llevo esto?

—Levantó el azucarero y lo movió adelante y atrás sin mirarlo.

Peter saltó de su silla y se unió a él.

—Ya me preparo yo el mío —Jasper sacudió la cabeza con asombro, al tipo no le debería quedar un diente con tanta azúcar—. Gracias —dijo Peter, mirando su café mientras lo revolvía.

—Somos compañeros, —dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros—. En las buenas y en las malas, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —entonces los dos se sentaron con los archivos y volvieron a la caza de un asesino.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

dani

Max kaDaR 


	16. Capítulo Quince

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 15**_

**¡Estúpido¡Estúpido ¡Estúpido ¡Estúpido bate¿Porqué usé un bate? Qué estú no está muerta,la estúpida perra está en el hospital y todos están tan preocupados,rezando por ella y esperando que lo logre. **

**Todos son tan estúpidos como el bate.**

**¿Porqué se preocupan si quiera? El mundo tendrá una zorra menos una vez que deje de ser tan estúpida y se puedo creer que no haya muerto de una .**

Alice entró en el Surf-N-Slurp sin saber qué esperar. Había acudido en un impulso. Se sentía tan mal por Lucy. Nada de esto era culpa suya; algún psicópata estaba apuntando a las chicas que trabajaban aquí y Alice sabía que esto la estaría matando.

Tal vez estaba loca. Quizás estaba arriesgándose inútilmente, pero Shelly adoraba a Lucy y a este lugar, y Alice también. No de la misma forma que Shelly, pero sí lo suficiente como para que lo primero que dijo cuándo Jenny la miró sobre el mostrador, fuera:

—Entonces, ¿Obtengo café gratis durante todo mi turno o estoy limitada a uno al día?

—¿Cómo? —Lucy lucía como si no hubiera dormido nada en la última semana. Su confusión y agotamiento eran evidentes en su rostro.

—¿Café? —Dijo Alice mientras se paraba detrás del mostrador y tomaba uno de los delantales que colgaban en la pared. Era color café y tenía un lema que decía: _"Hay __m__u__c__h__a __s__a__n__gre __e__n __mi s__i__s__t__e__ma __d__e __ca__f__e__ín__a__"_. Todos los delantales eran divertidos y de distintos colores con distintas frases o imágenes. Era una marca registrada del Surf-N-Slurp y una de las cosas que hacía que la cafetería destacara—. Sé que las chicas obtenían café gratis como beneficio.

Lo que quiero saber es si estoy limitada a uno al día o si es barra libre.

—¿Quieres trabajar aquí? —Los ojos avellana de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló—. Eso es muy dulce.

¿Harás eso por mí? ¿De verdad?

Alice la envolvió en un abrazo. —Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no?

— Lucy dejó salir un bufido sollozante y le echó una mirada que merecía una aclaración—. Bueno, quizás no "por supuesto".

No soy estúpida. Pero Shelly te amaba y yo también y honestamente, creo que un buen tercio de la población de Nueva York morirá de abstinencia de cafeína si cierras la tienda. Mi conciencia no me dejará permitir que eso ocurra. Así que estoy aquí para ayudar.

—Eres muy dulce —Lucy ahuecó una mano en el rostro de Alice. La había visto hacer eso decenas de veces a sus hijas y a las chicas que trabajaban para ella—. Te adoro por ofrecerte. Pero es demasiado peligroso. Por mucho que te necesite, no puedo dejar que tú ni nadie se arriesgue de esta forma —miró alrededor del comedor desierto con un suspiro—. No puedo cerrar, pero no pondré a nadie más en peligro. Trabajaré todo el día y Kevin me traerá y luego me ayudará a cerrar cada noche. Será duro por un tiempo, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien más resulte herido.

Alice observó las ojeras bajo sus ojos y le dijo:

—Tendrás que enseñarme cómo usar la máquina porque apenas puedo hacer café preparado que sea comestible. Hornear será fácil — sonrió y le dio a Lucy un codazo para moverla a un lado y poder lavarse las manos en el pequeño fregadero—.

Siempre he sido un genio de la pastelería.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza y antes de poder agregar alguna otra objeción, Alice se apresuró a decir: —Es solo a corto plazo y solo medio turno. Trabajo de lunes a viernes en el centro y me las he arreglado para reducir mis horas así podré estar aquí a las cuatro de la tarde, tres días a la semana. También trabajaré fines de semana medio turno, así podrás tener algo de tiempo con tu familia —miró a Lucy directamente a los ojos—.

No podemos dejarlo ganar. Sé que estás preocupada, pero igual que tú tienes a Kevin, yo tengo a Jasper —Alice cruzó los dedos mentalmente en esa parte porque esperaba que él pudiera acudir. Después de todo, sabía que su trabajo era muy impredecible, así que cruzarían es puente cuando llegaran a él—. Lo tendré aquí conmigo para que me ayude a cerrar de la misma forma que Kevin cerrará contigo.

—No lo sé, Alice —evadió Lucy—. Eres muy buena por ofrecerte, pero no podría vivir conmigo si resultaras herida por intentar ayudarme.

—Mira, Lucy, —dijo Alice—. Sé que hay un riesgo. Sé que debo tener cuidado. Las otras no lo sabían. No bajaré la guardia y estoy saliendo con el detective que va a meter a este psicópata tras las rejas, así que creo que estoy bastante segura.

Déjame ayudarte.

Tres horas y media después, Alice pensó que sus pies se romperían. Justo después de que su columna se partiera en dos.

Aprendía rápido y ya casi había dominado la parte de hacer café, tanto que Lucy la había dejado a cargo del mostrador mientras ella volvía a la cocina. El negocio estaba estable y aunque sabía que era lento comparado a lo normal, era más que suficiente para mantenerla de pie.

Acababa de servir a la última persona de la fila cuando oyó sonar la campanilla sobre la puerta. Formando una sonrisa, levantó la vista para saludar a más clientes dejando de lado su mini fantasía de un descanso en el sofá del área de empleados. La sonrisa se congeló cuando vio quién acababa de entrar.

Jasper se paró en la puerta, confundido, por cerca de treinta segundos. Entonces la confusión desapareció y una mueca asesina oscureció su atractivo rostro. Alice agrandó su sonrisa y decidió ablandar el camino siendo descarada.

—Hola, Detective. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

—Puedes sacar tu culo de detrás de ese mostrador, como primera cosa. Segundo, puedes decirme qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo —fue ahí cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que quizás debería de haberle mencionado antes lo que planeaba hacer.

—¿Lucy? —Llamó—. Necesito tomar un descanso rápido, si te parece bien —Lucy gritó contestándole que estaba bien, así que Alice salió del mostrador con calma y le indicó a Jasper que la siguiera hasta el área de descanso en el fondo. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, se volvió para enfrentarlo.

—Mira, —comenzó—. No he planeado esto muy bien. Al ver ahora tu expresión, creo que debía de haber discutido mis planes contigo antes de venir.

Ignoró su…: —Maldita sea, debiste hacerlo —y siguió hablando.

—Lucy necesita ayuda. Con lo que ha ocurrido, no hay forma que consiga a alguien para trabajar aquí hasta que ese psicópata haya sido atrapado. Lucy se va a enfermar llevándolo todo con solo la ayuda de Maria —estiró la mano y se la posó sobre el pecho—.

Tengo que ayudarla. Tengo que hacerlo. Por Shelly.

Jasper le cubrió la mano con la suya y dijo con una suave y peligrosa voz.

—Sobre mi cadáver —Alice jadeó e intentó retroceder, pero él la apretó con más fuerza y no puedo moverse—. Esto no es un juego y no es una película. Esto es realmente vida o muerte —apretó más fuerte y dijo—. Shelly está muerta, Alice.

Muerta.

Kristie también y Bree está en coma con un cráneo que parece una piñata en un cumpleaños.

¿Sabes lo que esas pobres chicas tenían en común? Trabajaban aquí. Eso es todo. Ese es el lazo y no hay nada que puedas decir que me haga pensar que está bien que trabajes aquí y que te pongas en la fila.

Su jadeo fue fuerte y lleno de temperamento.

—Eso no lo sabes. No sabes con certeza si eso es lo único que las une. Y sé que hay un riesgo. Pero no puedes evitar que trabaje aquí, Jasper, no puedes.

—Ponme a prueba, Alice —le echó una mirada que prometía que se arrepentiría si lo hacía, pero Alice ya se había decidido. A pesar de que le gustaba ser intimidada en el dormitorio, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo hiciera fuera de ahí—. ¿Crees que no cerraré este lugar?

¿Crees que no puedo? Puedo y lo haré si es lo que hace falta para mantenerte a salvo.

Alice le creyó. No era solo un detective altamente respetado, sino que también pertenecía a una familia extremadamente adinerada y bien conectada. Diablos, en la cena había estado charlando sobre el alcalde y un montón de otras personas que fácilmente podían ayudarlo en su amenaza. Tenía una mirada en los ojos que la convenció de que no estaba bromeando.

Pidió paciencia e intentó centrarse en el hecho de que estaba actuando de esa forma porque estaba asustado por ella. No cambió su forma de pensar ni disminuyó su determinación, pero sí la ayudó a recordar que intentara razonar con él en vez de pelear. Luchar no solo los llevaría a hacerse daño, sino que también podía terminar en el cierre de Lucy.

—He pensado en los riesgos. Tenía la esperanza de que me ayudarías —lo miró e intentó una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que el viejo adagio sobre las abejas y la miel era cliché por una razón—. Sé que ya trabajas mucho, pero esperaba que, en las noches que me toque cerrar, puedas acompañarme a casa. Ya sabes, algo como mi propio guardaespaldas. Así no me asustaré y tú te asegurarás de que estoy a salvo.

Podía verlo pensar sobre eso. Lo observó luchar por superar su preferencia y considerar lo que ella quería.

—No me gusta, Alice. No me gusta que estés cerca de este lugar hasta que atrapemos a este tipo —frunció el ceño y suavizó el agarre en su mano mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara con su mano libre—. Alice, para mí ser un Dom no es algo que pueda encender o apagar a voluntad. Está en mi sangre, es lo que me hace ser quien soy. Para algunos hombres, es solo una preferencia sexual y no tiene nada que ver con la persona que son en el interior. Pero para mí y tipos como Emmett y mi primo, es diferente. Es algo más profundo —se detuvo un momento para besarla en la frente y colocarle la cabeza bajo su barbilla. Entonces sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella de forma cálida y segura cuando dijo el resto.

»Somos protectores hasta el cansancio, agotadores, y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, nos gusta salirnos con la nuestra —ignoró su bufido y continuó—. Me convertí en policía por muchas razones, pero el factor subyacente es que sirve a la parte de mí que necesita proteger. Ponerte en el punto de mira de esta forma va a destrozar hasta el último pedazo de mi concentración.

Porque, Alice, de todas las personas a las que quiero proteger, tú te has convertido en la que más me importa.

Alice cerró los ojos para mantener las lágrimas a raya. Sus palabras eran reconfortantes y conmovedoras y la hicieron desear cosas que tenía miedo de que cobraran forma en su corazón. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que la ablandaran. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y necesitaba que él hiciera las paces con eso.

Se trataba de algo más que de ayudar a Lucy. Ahora también se trataba de que él confiara en ella para tomar sus propias decisiones incluso aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo.

—Sé que solo nos conocemos como por un segundo, pero lo que siento por ti, Señor, es más grande y más real que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido por otro hombre. Quiero ser tu sumisa. Lo deseo dentro y fuera del dormitorio. Hay una parte de mí que quiere sentarse y decir "Sí, Señor" a cualquier cosa que me pidas —hizo un pausa por un momento y añadió—. Eso me asusta. Tengo que saber que ser tu sub no significa que deje de ser yo. Tú eres el que tiene toda la experiencia y confío en ti para ayudarme a encontrar el equilibrio —se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Necesito que me ayudes a descubrir cómo ser tu sumisa sin perder quien soy.

Sus ojos se cerraron con un gruñido y esas grandes y fuertes manos que tanto amaba se deslizaron por sus brazos y de pronto se aferraron a su cuello. Con un chillido de sorpresa, se agarró a sus muñecas justo cuando la inclinaba y la sacudía con gruñidos fingidos.

Se echó a reír, lo que solo causó que la sacudiera más fuerte, y por encima de su risa, lo escuchó:

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has tenido que exponerlo así? —Otras sacudidas y luego se detuvo para besarla sin sentido—. Casi te hago ceder. Podría haberme salido con la mía y mantenerte fuera de esto, pero has tenido que ir y pedirme que te ayude.

Ayudarte a decirme no —la miró incrédulo—. De verdad, logras que me calle y que te deje ponerte en peligro y luego vas y lo endulzas para que me crea que, esencialmente, estoy haciendo algo bueno por ti —Negó con la cabeza, claramente desconcertado—. Está bien. Quiero tu horario de las próximas dos semanas. De aquí y del centro. A través de viento y marea, estaré aquí cada noche que cierres.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no regodearse cuando le sacó el horario y se lo copió, e incluso esperó a que se hubiera ido para hacer su baile feliz.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—Tienes que estar bromeando —Emmett sostenía un taco de billar en una mano y una cerveza en la otra mientras miraba a Jasper como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Estaban en la sala de juegos de la casa de Edward y Jacob. Emmett levantó el taco como si lo estuviera considerando como un arma y Jasper esperaba que su primo tuviera un buen seguro de hogar.

Jasper no lo podía culpar; se sentía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Nada más explicaba el por qué había dejado a Alice quedarse en esa maldita cafetería.

—¿Has dejado que se quede a trabajar ahí? ¿Dónde las chicas están siendo asesinadas? —Emmett apuntó el taco hacía él—.

¿Qué mierda está mal contigo?

Antes de que Jasper pudiera ofrecer una explicación, Jacob jugó su turno y dijo:

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo, amigo. Cuando Alice entró en mi despacho y me pidió que le redujera los turnos, asumí que era porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo o quizás estaba teniendo problemas lidiando con la pérdida de Shelly. No sabía que estaba planeando esto. No creo que hubiera accedido de haberlo sabido.

Edward alineó su disparo a continuación y añadió:

—Jasper, odio tener que confabularnos contra ti, pero, ¿cómo cojones has dejado que pasara? —El fuerte chasquido de las pelotas de billar puntuó la pregunta y Jasper miró a los tres mejores Doms y amigos que conocía.

—Podría ser la correcta para mí, chicos. Creo que es ella —si pensaba que su declaración iba a hacer que dejaran de mirarlo como si estuviera loco, estaba equivocado. Ahora lo miraban incluso más convencidos de que estaba demente.

—Lo que hace que dejarla trabajar allí sea incluso más inexplicable —dijo Edward.

Con un gruñido, Jasper alineó su tiro y jugó, para nada sorprendido de perder el tiro. Lanzó su taco sobre la mesa con una maldición.

—Es nueva en el BDSM, todos lo sabéis. La miré cuando estaba luchando por esto y vi lo desesperada que estaba por complacerme.

Es sumisa de los pies a la cabeza y me miró casi temblando por la necesidad de darme lo que le pidiera —los hombres ya no lo miraban como si quisieran darle una paliza, así que Jasper tomó coraje de eso y continuó.

»Me miró y me confesó que eso era lo que quería: complacerme dentro y fuera del dormitorio. Entonces me pidió que la ayudara a no perderse a sí misma en el proceso de convertirse en mi sub —levantó las dos manos en el aire y las dejó flotar con frustración—. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que podía decirle que no después de eso? Dijo que confiaba en mí para que la ayudara a descubrir cómo ser una sub sin convertirse en un florero —agarró la cerveza de Emmett y tomó la mitad antes de preguntarles—. ¿Qué habríais hecho vosotros? Cuando me lo expuso de esa forma, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho aparte de aceptarlo?

Jacob fue el primero en ceder. Arqueó una ceja y dejó escapar una suave maldición mientras reunía las bolas para empezar otra partida.

—Bueno, me alegra no estar en tu pellejo, tío. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Jasper recogió su taco y asintió con un gruñido.

—Jasper, amigo, —dijo Emmett tomando otra cerveza de la nevera—. Entiendo lo que dices pero sigue estando en peligro.

Yo, en tu lugar, no la dejaría trabajar ahí. La encadenaría a mi cama y mantendría su mente revuelta con una docena de orgasmos al día hasta que se olvidara de trabajar en ese lugar —tomó un gran trago de su cerveza y les envió una sonrisa torcida—. Por supuesto, eso es lo que haría yo.

—Pásame otra y empieza el juego —dijo Jasper con una risita—. Idiota, solo espera a que conozcas a tu mujer correcta.

Te va a llevar de la mano también. Solo espera.

Emmett le entregó su cerveza y empezó el juego con un satisfactorio estrépito.

—No, señor, yo no. Para mí será una dulce y pequeña cuyo único objetivo en la vida sea servirme.

Edward alineó su siguiente tiro y se echó a reí.

—Sí, Emmett, buena suerte con eso.


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 16**_

El último cliente de la noche se marchó y Alice cerró la puerta principal con un agradecido suspiro. Comparado a los primeros días, este había sido extraordinario.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no te marchas tú primero? Kevin está aquí y haré que me ayude con la limpieza —las palabras de Lucy fueron música para sus oídos.

Alice pensó que sonaba como el cielo, pero preguntó:

—¿Estás segura? No quiero dejarte sola si aún hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Lucy se rió y dijo:

—Créeme, la limpieza es fácil y tengo a Kevin aquí, así que no te preocupes. Vete. El detective lleva más de media hora mirándote con el ceño fruncido desde esa butaca. Deberías sacarlo de su miseria.

Alice sonrió, completamente sin remordimientos. Lucy no lo sabía, pero ese ceño fruncido era porque tenía planes para ellos y cada segundo que pasaba solo intensificaba la anticipación.

Tan pronto como Alice se subió con Jasper al Town Car (1 ) que les esperaba, la puso de espaldas y le acomodó las manos sobre los apoyabrazos.

—Mantenlas ahí, sub, y no digas una palabra hasta que tengas permiso.

Alice asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos ante este lado fuerte de él. Lucía peligroso y un poco malvado en la penumbra.

Había pensado que quizás esta era su forma de recuperar su dominio por haberse salido con la suya antes. Cualquiera que fuera la causa, a su cuerpo le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo y ya estaba respondiendo.

Jasper se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y dijo:

—Abre las piernas —lo hizo—. Más —le cogió una y se la puso sobre su regazo mientras separaba la otra tan lejos como podía y que estuviera cómoda—. Ahora no te muevas.

Llevaba pantalones sueltos de algodón, así que cuando la mano de Jasper se deslizó por su muslo y se instaló en los suaves pliegues de su sexo pudo sentir las caricias ligeras de sus dedos sin ninguna dificultad. Se mordió ligeramente los labios y miró el cristal de privacidad que los separaba del conductor. Nunca antes había visto un Town Car con tantos extras, lo cual era solo otra muestra del lujo que tenía en sus manos.

Alice se preguntó si el conductor podía distinguir algo de lo que pasaba ahí detrás. Imaginó lo que vería si pudiera. Estaba tendida a lo largo de tres cuartas partes del asiento con los brazos sobre la cabeza, las piernas abiertas y la mano de Jasper jugando entre ellas de forma casual. Por un momento se preguntó también qué diría de ella que la mera idea de que este conductor desconocido los viera le añadía excitación.

Entonces Jasper le dio otra orden y ella dejó de pensar en cualquier cosa a excepción de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Tira de tu blusa y desabróchate el sujetador.

Sus dedos temblaron cuando lo hizo. Su mirada se centró en sus pechos expuestos mientras sus dedos continuaban con esa caricia enloquecedora. Era demasiado ligera ahora, demasiado suave. Levantó las caderas para mostrarle que estaba lista para más presión.

Su reprimenda fue rápida y aguda. Antes de que pudiera adivinar su intención, levantó la mano y la dejó caer con un golpe que la sacudió desde su núcleo donde la había azotado hasta la punta de los dedos, y lo miró con sorpresa.

—Intenta un movimiento como ese de nuevo, y te ganarás más de lo mismo —no parecía que estuviera esperando su consentimiento, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza. Vigorosamente.

Sus dedos volvieron a enloquecerla y se movió un poco, luego se inclinó y usó su lengua, ligera y suave, en sus pezones.

Alice reprimió un gemido y lo observó indefensa cómo lamía y succionaba sus pechos. Ese denso y cabello rubio estaba demasiado corto como para que le cayera por la frente, por lo cual estaba agradecida. El impresionante rostro de Jasper estaba completamente expuesto y estaba tan fascinada por él como por lo que estaba haciendo. Como tenía los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que nunca había notado lo largas y espesas que eran sus pestañas. Tenía una nariz que era perfecta en su simetría y sus mejillas habían pasado de la sombra de una barba a un rastrojo en todas sus letras. Sus labios gruesos estaban entreabiertos ahora que esa mágica lengua se movía tan ligera como una gota de rocío en su pezón. Por este momento congelado en el tiempo, Alice se sintió perfecta.

—Absolutamente perfecto.

No se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta hasta que Jasper la mordió. No fue un pellizco ni un tirón. Fue un mordisco y gritó por la sorpresa. El sádico se rió entre dientes y chupó la abusada punta en su boca para aliviar el escozor, luego le dirigió una mirada con una ceja arqueada. Alice se mordió los labios de nuevo, esta vez para no reírse y llamarlo por un nombre que solo le traería más castigo. Solo esperaba que no hubiera mucho tráfico, porque, si iba a continuar torturándola de esa forma durante todo el camino hasta casa, no lograría mantenerse callada por mucho más tiempo.

Para cuando el coche se detuvo en el edificio, Alice era un desastre. Estaba en tal punto de excitación que estaba segura de que habría dejado que Jasper la tomara en la acera si eso era lo que quería. La sentó para acomodarle el sujetador y la blusa él mismo.

—No estamos en mi apartamento, Alice; estamos donde mi primo. Emmett ha tenido que regresar a Tennessee, así que los cinco terminaremos lo que comenzamos la otra noche.

No esperó a que asintiera, en cambio solo abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir del auto. Apenas notó lo que la rodeaba cuando la guió a través del club y hacia las salas de juego. Todo alrededor de ella era una espiral de colores pulsantes y necesidad dentada.

Cuando entraron en la sala donde los otros esperaban Alice se tropezó y contempló fascinada.

—Bienvenida a la habitación húmeda —Alice tragó saliva y Jasper se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—. Desnúdate.

La sala era una ducha gigante. Parecía algo así como las duchas de la escuela pero con muy buenos azulejos. También tenía mangueras y cabezales de duchas desmontables por todas partes.

Había varios dispositivos de restricción esparcidos por la habitación y una bolsa de plástico transparente contra la pared.

Podía ver que contenía una colección de juguetes que no quería estudiar demasiado cerca; estaba mejor sin saber lo que vendría. Todo eso, sin embargo, era eclipsado por lo que estaba ocurriendo en el centro de la sala.

Bella ya estaba desnuda, sus brazos delgados estirados sobre su cabeza y conectados a un gancho en el techo. Alice siempre había estado algo celosa de su curvilínea figura y ahora que la veía completamente desnuda sabía que tenía derecho a estarlo. La mujer tenía un cuerpo lleno y exuberante y pechos que la hacían suspirar con envidia. Bella era pequeña. Alice sabía que lucía como un fantasma desnutrido a su lado y de pronto ya no estuvo tan ansiosa de seguir órdenes.

Jasper se puso de pie frente a ella y cuando alzó su mirada hasta él, su expresión severa se desvaneció en suavidad.

—Ay, Alice —posó un beso suave en sus labios—. No puedes estar pensando que tienes algo por lo que avergonzarte, ¿cierto?

—Tiró de sus pantalones por sus piernas, sin darse cuenta, o no haciendo caso del hecho de que se aferraba a ellos para mantenérselos puestos—. Bella es impresionante, ¿verdad? —Miró sobre su hombro para admirarla cuando Jacob le roció agua por la espalda. Edward tenía otro cabezal de ducha ajustado con chorros fuertes que pasaba rítmicamente sobre sus pechos—. Su belleza, no quita nada de la tuya. Y yo te prefiero a ti.

Alice sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo estúpida.

Una vez fuera de la secundaria, nunca había sido de las que sufrían de muchas inseguridades. Así que se relajó y miró hacia donde Bella estaba atada. Cualquiera hubiera dudado de que la compararan con tan increíble mujer, pero ya lo había superado.

Desnuda, se acercó a donde Bella estaba siendo completamente empapada por sus dos magníficos hombres. Edward y Jacob iban sin camisa ni zapatos; Edward con pantalones negros de vestir y Jacob con vaqueros de cintura baja. Estaban en excelente forma y Alice sintió una punzada de envidia por una razón diferente ahora.

Entonces llegó a su lugar y se volvió hacia Jasper. Cualquier otro pensamiento se desvaneció. Se paró frente a ella, despojado de su camisa y zapatos también. Sus ojos siguieron la musculatura lisa de su pecho y abdominales. Sus vaqueros negros lo abrazaban de forma que podía ver el corte del músculo donde la cadera se encontraba con el abdomen.

La visión le secó la boca y la hizo añorar trazarlo con la lengua.

—Vamos a hacer un concurso, —le dijo Jasper justo cuando Jacob se paró detrás de ella y le arrojó agua caliente por la espalda—. Edward y Jacob van a intentar llevar a Bella al orgasmo antes de que yo te lleve ti —le aseguró las manos sobre su cabeza mientras hablaba—. Una y otra vez.

Alice echó un vistazo a Bella y se preguntó cómo podría haber un perdedor en ese concurso. Cuando Jasper continuó hablando, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó dos pequeñas pinzas de goma que tenían delgadas cadenas unidas a ellas.

_Oh, __a__s__í__._

—Las dos llevareis pinzas en los pezones, que uniremos a los cubos de agua que Edward está preparando —con temor, miró a Edward, que estaba comenzando a enhebrar una cuerda fina en los cubos de plástico a través de algún tipo de polea en el techo—.

Cada vez que te gane en llegar al clímax, se agregará agua a tu cubo. La primera con el cubo lleno pierde.

Alice tragó saliva y miró a Bella de nuevo. Pensó que si los ojos de Bella se abrían más se le saldrían. La hizo sentir algo mejor el no ser la única asustada.

—Escúchame sub. No quieres dejar que te venza ni siquiera en uno, porque cuanta más agua se agregue, más difícil será alcanzar el siguiente orgasmo —su voz era áspera y ronca y podía ver cuánto ansiaba esto en su rostro tanto como en la impresionante protuberancia en esos vaqueros negros de chico malo.

Sonrió como un pirata cuando levantó la mirada de su entrepierna hasta sus ojos y de pronto se animó. Alice quería ganar.

Por él. Quería que él ganara. Nunca había estado en un juego sexual antes y estaba ansiosa por aceptar el primero con todo lo que tenía.

—Empecemos —le dio lo que esperaba fuera una inclinación arrogante de su barbilla y se preparó para un noche húmeda y salvaje.

Lo volvió totalmente loco. Ahí estaba ella, como una amazona.

Orgullosa y segura con su encantador cuerpo mojado y enrojecido, su cabello completamente aplastado ahora que estaba mojada y sus ojos llenos de nada más que de brillo ante el desafío.

Oyó a Edward reírse bravuconamente y levantó la vista para verlos admirándola.

—Vosotros vais a perder.

—En tus sueños, —respondió Jacob—. Hemos pasado los últimos dos años aprendiendo cada truco para hacer explotar a esta pequeña dulzura. Tú, amigo, eres el que va a perder —Jacob dijo eso mientras frotaba y apretaba el hombro de Alice como un boxeador al que estaba preparando para la pelea.

—Eso puede ser cierto, —Jasper disparó de vuelta—. Pero te olvidas de algo. Os he observado juntos y sé que la habéis condicionado para resistirse y contenerse. En cambio mi sub es nueva en todo esto y da sus orgasmos como fruta madura de un árbol —Jacob se quedó desconcertado ante eso y le echó un vistazo a Bella en acusación.

Edward pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Bella y dijo:

—Oh, no me confiaría mucho en eso, Jasper. Bells parece mansa, pero mi chica tiene una vena competitiva. ¿No es así, cariño?

—La sonrisa que le envió era diablura pura y Edward se inclinó para besar esos labios sonrientes antes de dar un paso atrás.

»Damas, —dijo Edward en voz alta—. Una vez que las pinzas estén ubicadas, el juego comienza. No podéis hablar a menos que sea para responder una pregunta directa. Usaremos nuestras manos, bocas y juguetes para obtener los resultados que buscamos, pero no pollas. Eso está permitido solo para después de que uno de los cubos esté lleno y Bella haya ganado.

Jasper le dio un puñetazo con humor en el brazo y Alice se rió entre dientes con un "ya lo veremos" susurrado.

_H__m__m,__p__ar__e__ce __qu__e __Bella __n__o __e__s __l__a __úni__ca __c__on __vena __com__p__e__titi__v__a_, pensó Jasper.

»Para mantener la lucha justa, Jake y yo tomaremos turnos con Bella —continuó Edward—. Solo uno de nosotros tiene permitido tocarla a la vez.

Jasper comprobó el aparejo en el cubo de Alice mientras Edward revisaba el de Alice. El cable estaba asegurado permanentemente al centro del mango de la cubeta. Se aseguró de que estaba atado correctamente a la polea y luego volvió a mirar a su sub.

—Damas, ¿cuáles son vuestras palabras de seguridad?

—Espinacas —dijo Bella, sin apartar sus ojos de Edward y Jacob.

—Pepinillos —Jasper sonrió cuando Alice se sonrojó en respuesta a la risa de los otros Doms.

—Bien. Usadlas si tenéis que hacerlo —luego acortó distancias entre él y Alice y rozó un pezón fruncido con la punta de goma de una pinza—. ¿Has usado una pinza antes, sub?

—No, Señor —su voz y expresión mostraron una linda mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Perfecto.

—Se supone que debe de estar apretada. Debe presionar, pero no pellizcar. Si lo hace, hazme saberlo para poder ajustarla

—Jasper esperó hasta que ella asintió, luego apretó la pinza y la cerró con suavidad sobre la punta rosada. Su jadeo fue de sorpresa entrecortada y el sonido latió en sus entrañas.

»Está bien? —Preguntó, a pesar de que podía leerle la respuesta en su rostro. Asintió y apretó su otro pecho. Se tomó un segundo para admirar su primera vez con pinzas, luego pasó sus manos gentilmente por las cadenas que colgaban. Las conectó y luego las unió al cable de su cubo. Cuando dio un tirón experimental, Alice dejó salir un gemido que no pudo reprimir.

—Oh, primo, —dijo cuando le dio otro tirón y obtuvo otro gemido—. Creo que le gustan estas pinzas.

Jacob murmuró una maldición ante eso y Jasper añadió: —¿Te das cuenta de que esto significa que cuanta más agua entre en su cubeta, más rápido se va a correr?

—No cuentes tus orgasmos aún, primo —dijo Edward—. Bella ¿Estás preparada? —Se mordió el labio y asintió—. ¿Alice?

—Un asentimiento de su cabeza y el juego comenzó.

Jasper no perdió tiempo. Se paró detrás de Alice y pasó su boca abierta a lo largo de la curva de su hombro y cuello. Justo cuando chupó el punto ultra sensible, hundió sus dos dedos más largos en su calor húmedo. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y eso movió las pinzas en sus pechos, provocado otro gemido y causando pequeños espasmos en su coño.

Mordisqueó y la lamió hasta la oreja mientras mantenía un ritmo profundo con sus manos.

—Vamos, Alice, ya estás tan cerca. Mmmm, puedo sentir lo cerca que estás —flexionó los dedos para tocar su punto G y añadió presión a su clítoris con la palma de su mano. Dejó salir un pequeño grito, se arqueó sobre las puntas de sus pies y pudo sentir el clímax formándose en ella cuando fue atacado por un chorro de agua en el rostro—. ¡Oye!

Jacob sonrió y dijo: —Oops —luego volvió a observar a Edward comerse el coño de Bella.

—Maldito —dijo sin enojarse—. Otro truquito como ese y tu pobre sub obtiene una penalización.

Entonces se olvidó de Jacob y volvió a lo suyo. Podía oír los húmedos sonidos de Edward chupando a Bella y sus suaves suspiros, y sonrió. Conocía los suspiros de Bella y no estaba tan cerca como Alice.

—Sólo un poco más, nena, solo un poco y… sí… —gruñó cuando la acumulación se rompió. El primer clímax de Alice la atravesó y contrajo su carne alrededor de sus dedos en liberación.

—Maldita sea, —maldijo Jacob, luego advirtió—.

Prepárate, pequeña —apuntó la boquilla y arrojó agua a la cubeta de Bella. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que la presión extra apenas la perturbó.

Jasper se puso de rodillas delante de Alice y posó su boca sobre ella. Tendría que trabajar rápido para llevarla al nivel de Bella, pero esa primera victoria le daba esperanzas. Alice se sobresaltó y gritó cuando le pasó la lengua adelante y atrás por su clítoris sensible, pero le apretó las manos en las nalgas para mantenerla quieta. Justo cuando las sacudidas de sus caderas se calmaron, mostrando que había pasado la etapa más sensible, escuchó los gritos agudos que señalaban que Jacob había llevado a Bella a lo más alto. Se sentó y observó a Jacob llevarla a través de las olas del orgasmo, sin detener el bombeo de su mano hasta que se arqueó de nuevo en un segundo clímax.

—Impresionante —reconoció y miró a Alice—. Eso significa doble ración para ti,—Jasper dio un paso atrás y cogió la manguera.

Cuando el cubo comenzó a llenarse, los gemidos de Alice se volvieron más altos y no puedo evitar sonreír. Mientras más se llenaba, más se excitaba. Miró a los otros con una sonrisa de regodeo.

Edward volvió a la carga y dio un paso hacia Bella con uno de los vibradores de la bolsa. Jasper lo consideró por un momento, luego sonrió a Alice, cambió el ajuste de la boquilla en su mano y disparó un chorro de agua casi demasiado caliente en su clítoris.

Con un grito, se arqueó sobre sus pies y comenzó a correrse casi instantáneamente. Para no ser menos que los gustos de Jacob Black, Jasper ajustó de nuevo la boquilla a chorros cortos y continuó hasta que, efectivamente, en segundos estaba gritando sus propios orgasmos múltiples. Pensó que podría sacarle un tercero pero decidió alejarse un poco. No quería agotarla tanto que gritara "pepinillos" porque el juego se hubiera vuelto muy intenso demasiado rápido.

—Permítanme —dijo con falsa cortesía y llenó el cubo de Bella con la cantidad apropiada de agua. Edward y Jacob la tranquilizaron cuando jadeó mientras se ajustaba al peso añadido. Los llenos y perfectos globos de sus pechos estaban levantados y alargados para cuando terminó. Tenía un aspecto agotado alrededor de sus ojos que significaba que los hombres tendrían que trabajar duro para llevarla a otro clímax.

Para la siguiente ronda, fue hasta la bolsa y sacó un pequeño vibrador y falo. Volviendo, notó que Jacob estaba atando un Water Willie(2)a su manguera. Era suave, tenía protuberancias a lo largo de la cabeza y la vara, y vibraba cuando el agua se disparaba por el final de él. Era un juguete muy efectivo. Jasper no se intimidó.

Lo que tenía preparado para Alice era más que un buen contrincante para eso.

Su esbelto cuerpo seguía temblando con las réplicas del orgasmo cuando se arrodilló detrás de ella.

—Abre más tus piernas para mí, sub —lo hizo con un gemido—.

Buena chica, —elogió, luego dijo—. Ahora, no te muevas.

El consolador se deslizó con facilidad, considerando lo mojada y lista que estaba. Dio un gemido agradecido y sus caderas se movieron ligeramente. Un fuerte mordisco en el culo la detuvo y encendió el vibrador en su mano. Con una mano, extendió su culo delicioso y con la otra pasó el vibrador a lo largo de los pliegues exteriores de su coño.

Sus murmullos de placer se volvieron gritos guturales cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó y lamió el fruncido agujero de su culo. Jasper esperó hasta que estuvo empujando hacia atrás con las caderas, intentando obtener más de su boca antes de finalmente llevar el vibrador a su clítoris.

Su grito fue una llama en su sangre y en ese momento el juego pasó a un segundo plano y todo lo que quería era más. Más de su culo. Más de su coño. Quería todo lo que ella tuviera para darle y era un hambre que no le sería negada. Podrían haber pasado horas o minutos.

Jasper no podía distinguirlo, el tiempo se había detenido para él. No registró los gritos de Bella, siguiéndolos de cerca por su propio orgasmo. O a los otros hombres cambiando de lugar. Solo siguió, devorándola de atrás hacia adelante y viceversa hasta que su rostro estuvo cubierto de los jugos de Alice y sus muslos temblaban contra sus mejillas.

Cuando retiró el consolador y se puso de pie, reconoció las señales de que no solo ella estaba en el sub espacio, sino que él había alcanzado el top espacio(3). Esa sensación que venía cuando cada sentido estaba agudizado y en sintonía con la sumisa frente a él. Mirando a los otros, se dio cuenta que también habían llegado ahí.Bella estaba totalmente sin sentido y rogando. Sus caderas se flexionaban al ritmo de sus súplicas incoherentes y sus hombres lucían como depredadores a punto de atacar.

Alice se tambaleaba al borde incluso ahora. Su cuerpo tan preparado y listo que Jasper supo que le tomaría muy poco llevarla al final de nuevo. Supuso que los otros debieron haber seguido con el juego mientras él se perdía en su sub, porque las cubetas estaban ambas casi llenas. Tan llenas, de hecho, que el primero en alcanzar el orgasmo a continuación ganaría.

No pudo evitar la burla, ni siquiera quiso intentarlo.

—Caballeros, —dijo para atraer su atención—. Yo gano.

Entonces tomó una manguera, la apuntó a esos hermosos y sensibles pechos y les disparó agua. Terryn perdió la cabeza.

Se estremeció, gritó y explotó mientras él arremetía esos perfectos pezones tiernos con el agua. Se veía increíblemente gloriosa.

Su piel pálida estaba mojada y brillante, sus pechos perfectos estirados de su cuerpo, los pezones de un rojo profundo entre las pinzas. Mientras temblaba y se corría en un baile de éxtasis sin final, Jasper no pudo apartar la mirada.

No oyó el aplauso de los otros mientras dejaba caer la manguera y se dirigía hacia ella. Todo lo que escuchaba, todo lo que veía, era a ella. Mojada, jadeando, restringida y esperando para que la tomara. Desprendió el cable pero mantuvo las pinzas, entonces la besó buscando a tientas el condón el bolsillo del vaquero empapado. La besó como si nunca la hubiera besado antes. De forma sucia y lasciva. Follando su boca con la suya de la misma forma en que iba a follarse su cuerpo tan pronto como pudiera ponerse el condón.

—Por favor. Por favor, por favor —era el mantra que respiraba cuando soltó su boca. Se abrió los vaqueros, y ya se estaba deslizando el condón cuando oyó el grito de Bella. Miró para verla empalada por sus dos hombres, los bastardos no tenían que preocuparse de los condones, con Edward delante y Jacob tomándola por la retaguardia, por así decirlo. La visión era electrizante y erótica. Los tres lucían llenos de gracia y belleza juntos.

Volvió a mirar a Alice para verla observándolos y parecía igual de absorta. Entonces deslizó una de esas perfectas y largas piernas suyas sobre su cadera y la penetró con cada onza de poder que tenía. Estaba gritando de nuevo. Gritos guturales y profundos al ritmo de las duras embestidas que conducía a su cuerpo y nada nunca se había escuchado o sentido tan bien.

Reunió las cadenas de las pinzas en sus pechos en una mano y les añadió un tirón rítmico que coincidía con sus envites.

Estaba indefensa y sin sentido. Sus fantasías de sub cobraron vida y en medio del frenesí, su corazón cayó.

Tan seguro y profundo como sabía que su nombre era Jasper Cullen, supo que estaba enamorado de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Tocó su frente con la de ella, la atrajo más cerca con una mano en su culo, y le dijo contra sus labios:

—Córrete conmigo, nena. Córrete conmigo ahora, así. Uno más, vamos… ahí. Así, casi… ahí.

Gimió cuando se contrajo y se corrió en una hermosa oleada y bombeó una vez. Dos veces. Una vez más y se unió a ella con sus cabezas y rostros pegados. Se sintió como si toda su alma se hubiera vertido en ella con cada ráfaga de liberación.

* * *

1 El Lincoln Town Car es un automóvil de lujo de la marca automovilística estadounidense Lincoln, división de Ford Motor Company.

2 Consolador sumergible al agua.

3 Estado mental al que entra un Dom durante una escena intensa, equivalente al sub espacio al que entra la sumisa.


	18. Capítulo Diecisiete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 17**_

Tres días más tarde, la condición de Bree había mejorado de crítica a estable. Seguía en coma médico inducido, pero los doctores tenían esperanzas de que se recuperara por completo. No daban ninguna garantía, pero eran optimistas, así que les daban a todos los demás una razón de estar esperanzados también. Alice estaba sentada junto a la cama de Bree pintándole las uñas mientras charlaba sobre todo lo que se había estado perdiendo.

—Bueno, por mi parte no puedo esperar a que vuelvas a trabajar, así podré renunciar —le dijo pasando una segunda capa de Rojo Desvergonzado—. No es como que no adore a Lucy. Es increíble. Me gusta el trabajo también. Las propinas son geniales —le alzó la mano más cerca para limpiarle una mancha. —Pero tengo que decírtelo, es por Maria. Vaya. No sé cómo te las has arreglado para trabajar con ella durante todo este tiempo.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable por hablar mal de alguien, aunque la persona a la que le hablaba estuviera inconsciente, Alice miró alrededor de la habitación antes de continuar. Con una voz mucho más suave, dijo:

»Acababa de comenzar y me preguntó qué debíamos hacer.

¿Cuánto lleva trabajando ahí? ¿Seis meses? Aun así me preguntó cómo hacer un café de vainilla. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo puedes trabajar en una cafetería durante seis meses y no saber cómo hacer un café de vainilla?

Suspiró con un movimiento de cabeza cuando comenzó con la capa transparente.

»No es solo eso. ¿Has notado que nunca mira a los ojos? —Alice respiró para tranquilizarse antes de decir—. Y la forma en que trata a los clientes. Se toma una eternidad en hacerles el café, y si alguien hace un comentario, los ataca —Alice se movió hacia abajo y comenzó con los dedos de sus pies cuando terminó con un—: Sé que es dulce en su mayor parte, pero tengo que decirlo, estoy deseando ser de nuevo cliente en vez de colega.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

Alice se sobresaltó ante la voz de Lucy y untó de rojo todo el dedo meñique de Bree.

Lucy se rió.

—Oops, lo siento.

—Llevo aquí unos diez minutos, ¿por qué? —preguntó. Lucy miraba nerviosamente de Bree a Alice y de vuelta.

—Oh, nada, sólo preguntaba. He estado aquí un rato y luego he bajado a la tienda a comprar baterías. Mi cámara está a punto de morir —miró el reloj y preguntó—. ¿La enfermera ya ha venido?

—Desde que yo estoy aquí, no —respondió Alice.

Antes de que pudiera interrogarla por su extraño comportamiento, Lucy habló:

—Sabes, intenté despedir a Maria, pero vino a trabajar de todas formas —su risa queda fue contagiosa y Alice se rió con ella.

—No ocurrió mucho después de que comenzara a trabajar. Le dije que no funcionaba y que quizás resultaría mejor como sirvienta o camarera — Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y dijo—. Bueno, le cogí las llaves, y al día siguiente me estaba esperando en la puerta trasera cuando aparqué para abrir. Me dijo, "he intentado entrar, pero te llevaste mis llaves".

Con un infantil gruñido de frustración, Lucy arrojó su bolso al suelo. El gesto fue tierno y encantador y Alice se rió en voz alta cuando Lucy recogió el bolso con una mueca y se rió.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio se presenta a trabajar después de haber sido despedido? Intenté explicarle que debía encontrar otro trabajo y que ya no trabajaba más ahí y ¿sabes lo que me dijo? —Alice negó con la cabeza y vio como el rostro de Alice se arrugó cómicamente en otro ceño y dijo—. "Oh, no necesito dos trabajos, este es suficiente para mí".

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —se rió Alice—. ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—¿Qué podía hacer? Abrí y ella se escurrió dentro y comenzó a trabajar. Estuvo mejor por un tiempo después de eso, pero creo que tendré que despedirla de nuevo para mantenerla concentrada —Lucy parecía lo más desesperada posible y luego extendió la mano por la frente de Bree—. ¿Cómo estas, chiquita?

—No habrás dejado a Maria sola en la tienda, ¿verdad, Lucy?

—Preguntó Alice, recién notando que eran horas de trabajo.

—Dios, no —Lucy se estremeció ante la idea, entonces hizo un sonido que solo podía ser descrito como una risa malvada y dijo—.

Kevin está ahí con ella —y las dos se rieron como lunáticas.

Esa fue la visión que recibió a Peter y Jasper cuando entraron en la habitación. Peter preguntó: —¿Estáis embelleciendo a mi dulce niña?

Si Alice no la conociera mejor, habría dicho que Lucy parecía asustada ante los dos detectives.

—¿Planeáis una visita larga? —Su voz temblaba y Alice no pudo decidir si Lucy estaba lista para reírse o para llorar cuando Jasper le respondió.

—Oh, solo tenemos unos quince minutos antes de que tengamos que irnos.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y cargó las baterías en su cámara digital y dijo: —Bueno, de perdidos al río, supongo.

Justo en ese momento, la enfermera entró y Lucy encendió la cámara y comenzó a grabar. Alice le envió una mirada inquisitiva pero no dijo nada.

—Bree, el doctor dice que vas a estar bien—. Narró mientras se desplazaba lentamente por la habitación antes de enfocar a la enfermera.

La enfermera, cuya tarjeta de identificación decía Natty, era joven y tenía cabello oscuro y una linda sonrisa que dirigió a la cámara mientras movía las sabanas.

—Así es, cariño —dijo la enfermera Natty—. El doctor disminuirá los medicamentos en solo dos días y entonces serás capaz de girarte por ti misma. Pero por ahora…

Movió a Bree sobre su costado y justo cuando estaba por acomodar una almohada en la parte baja de su espalda, se detuvo, con una mirada perpleja sobre su rostro. Cautelosamente, levantó la bata de la espalda de Bree. Puro asombro cruzó su rostro acompañado de un grito de indignación. Los detectives y Alice se acercaron para ver qué estaba mal justo cuando la enfermera estalló en una risa histérica.

Los hombres lo vieron a continuación y Jasper se encorvó con las manos en las rodillas cuando la risa retumbó. Peter se apoyó en el colchón y se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que no emitió silencio. Alice estaba bloqueada por los tres así que no tenía idea de qué ocurría hasta que la enfermera se dejó a caer en una silla de visitas aún perdida en sus risas.

Finalmente, Alice logró ver. Sintió el golpe de lo que veía como una sorpresa, a pesar de que se había preparado. Pero no había forma de prepararse para esto. Con su expresión congelada en una mandíbula caída sorprendida, se volvió a mirar a Lucy y ahora entendía por qué la mujer había estado actuando tan nerviosa.

Lucy había escrito algo en el trasero de Bree en grandes letras negras. Las palabras eran simples y directas.

BÉSAMELO.

La risa de Alice estalló y contagió a todos de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Lucy entre carcajadas—. Le va a encantar eso cuando despierte.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Cuando Alice volvió a la tienda, el normalmente tranquilo y de fácil carácter Kevin lucía listo para matar. Alice no podía imaginar qué podría haber puesto al comúnmente sonriente hombre en tan asqueroso humor. Se apresuró a rodear el mostrador, sacó un delantal del gancho que decía "_L__as __m__a__g__d__a__l__e__n__as __son __como __e__l sex__o__. I__n__c__lu__so __c__u__a__nd__o __n__o __son __bu__e__n__as, __s__i__g__u__e__n __s__i__en__d__o __b__as__t__a__n__t__e __bu__e__n__a__s_".

Preguntó. —¿Está todo bien, Kevin?

Su respuesta fue más gruñidos que palabras, así que Alice lo dejó estar y se movió para atender al cliente que acababa de entrar. Después de prepararle el café, se dirigió a la cocina a por una magdalena para completar la orden y tropezó con lo que se dio cuenta debía ser la razón de su mal humor. Maria estaba de pie, demasiado cerca de Kevin, mirándolo a la cara.

Kevin parecía muy incómodo y aunque estaba contra la esquina, intentaba retroceder aún más. Alice no podía oír lo que Maria le decía, pero se imaginó que a Kevin no le importaría que les interrumpiera.

—¿Maria? —Dijo, y luego lo repitió más fuerte ya que no pareció que la mujer la oyera—. ¿Hiciste las magdalenas de chocolate y mantequilla de cacahuete esta mañana?

Cuando Maria se volvió con una sonrisa vacía y un encogimiento de hombros, Alice le pidió: —Creo que son las que están en el estante frío de allí. ¿Puedes traerlas al mostrador, por favor? Tengo que lavarme las manos.

Maria sonrió de forma dulce y arrastró los pies hasta las placas, luego revisó el horno.

—¿Maria? —dijo Alice—. Están en el estante frío.

—Lo sé, —espetó Maria. Su vacío rostro agradable frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién las ha puesto ahí?

—Yo —dijo Kevin desde la esquina, echándole un vistazo a Maria.

La expresión de Maria se suavizó una vez más y llevó las magdalenas al frente sin decir otra palabra. Kevin dejó salir una ráfaga de aire que hubiera separado el pelo de Alice si hubiera estado parada más cerca.

—Te lo digo, esa mujer está loca. No sé por qué Lucy la mantiene aquí —Kevin pareció desconcertado por un momento—.

No tiene sentido del espacio personal —levantó una mano frente a su rostro hasta que casi se tocó la nariz—. ¿Quién habla con alguien así de cerca? ¿Quién se siente cómodo tan cerca a menos que estés intentando algo? —Bajó la mano y sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

—¿De qué te estaba hablando? —Preguntó Alice.

—Hablaba una y otra vez de lo mucho que le agrada Lucy, de cuánto le gustan nuestras niñas y como las estamos criando, no como algunas de las chicas que hay por ahí fuera —se pasó las manos por la cara como para alejar la memoria de tener a Maria tan cerca y Alice se rió.

—Quizás deberías decirle a Lucy que ha intentado seducirte.

Así la despediría definitivamente.

Kevin se encogió de hombros con buen humor y movió la mano alejando la sugerencia.

—Nah. ¿Estás lista para empezar? Tengo que salir de aquí.

—¡Claro! —respondió—. Maria y yo estaremos bien, y Jasper me recogerá a la hora de cierre.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

De vuelta a la comisaría, Peter estaba centrado en Jasper y Lucy, haciendo algo de investigación discreta sobre compras recientes y finanzas mientras Jasper intentaba localizar a algún consejero de Maria en ese centro de tratamiento al que había acudido siendo adolescente.

—Sí, hola, —dijo a la voz aburrida al otro lado de la línea—.

Soy el Detective Jasper Cullen de la Policía de Nueva York. He estado intentando localizarlo con relación a una mujer a la que tuvieron bajo cuidado hace unos doce años.

—Detective, —dijo la cansada voz masculina—. Llevo aquí más de veinte años y en ese tiempo he tenido no menos de quince chicas cada año. Ciertamente espero que no piense que recuerdo a una de ellas de tanto tiempo atrás.

Amun Drake estaba cansado. No se había tomado vacaciones en más de tres años y parecía que cuanto más se esforzaba con las chicas, menos respondían. El serio detective siguió hablando y la pasión que mostraba por su trabajo hizo que Amun sintiera envidia.

Recordaba haber sido así de apasionado por su trabajo.

Suspiró e hizo un par de sonidos evasivos al teléfono mirando las fotografías que colgaban en su pared. Eran de las jóvenes del centro a través de los años. Amun solía mirar las imágenes con orgullo. Ahora las miraba y solo se sentía derrotado. No veía a las chicas que había ayudado a tener éxito, sino a las muchas a las que no había logrado salvar.

Fue una extraña coincidencia que en el momento que sus ojos se posaron en Maria, oyó su nombre salir del entusiasta detective.

Amun se enderezó en la silla cuando los escalofríos le corrieron la espalda. Contempló los ojos vacíos en su pared escuchando historias de asesinato.

—Detective, —interrumpió, luchando por no revelar nada en su voz—. Debe saber que no tengo la libertad de decir nada sin una orden judicial.

Pero quería hacerlo, realmente quería hacerlo.

—Puedo conseguirle una orden, pero hay jóvenes muriendo. Si sabe algo que pueda ayudar, debe decírmelo.

Los ojos de Amun se cerraron, en una tormenta de indecisión.

—No puedo. No puedo ni siquiera reconocer que ella estuvo aquí sin arriesgar a perder mi empleo —se detuvo por un momento y añadió—. Y estoy seguro de que no necesito apuntar qué ocurrirá con su caso si el abogado correcto se entera de cómo obtuvo esa información —Amun oyó al detective maldecir y dijo—: Todo lo que le puedo decir es que por favor, por favor, consiga la orden —después de un latido, dijo—. Y dése prisa. Estaré esperando su llamada.

Jasper colgó con demasiada fuerza y el sonido acarreó varias miradas hacia él. Entonces Peter colgó también y los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que tengo algo.

Eso le dio a Jasper una pausa. —¿Qué has averiguado?

Peter sonrió como si estuviera saboreando lo que tenía que decir.

—El bastardo de Steve Gwin hizo un pequeño viaje a la ferretería hace unas dos semanas atrás y… adivina lo que hizo ahí —la sonrisa se volvió aún más malvada—. El hijo de puta mandó hacer copia de unas llaves. ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que una de esas llaves corresponde a la cafetería?

Jasper sintió un peso sobre el estómago ante eso. Peter añadió.

»Sabía que había algo extraño en un hombre tan limpio.

Ningún tipo normal mantiene su casa así de impoluta —sus cejas se alzaron y continuó—. Tiene perfecto sentido ahora.

Nadie más podría haberse alejado de esas escenas sin dejar rastro. Tiene que ser él. Felix jodido Unger(1).

—Esa es una probabilidad entre cientos —Jasper advirtió—.

Pero, qué diablos, hagámoslo. No teníamos suficientes evidencias para hacer más que un recorrido por su casa la primera vez que acudimos. Veamos si podemos obtener una orden para un registro completo. Nadie es lo suficientemente limpio como para engañar a los forenses.

Peter estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera comenzó a silbar esa estúpida canción como lo hacía cada vez que contactaban con la ayudante del fiscal, Victoria Sutherland .

Cuando estiró la mano para llamar a solicitar la orden, se detuvo antes de marcar y preguntó.

—Oye. ¿Y qué es lo que tú has averiguado?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Amun había estado dado vueltas durante una hora antes de coger el expediente de Maria Brickman. Entonces le pidió a su asistenta que atendiera sus llamadas de teléfono por el resto del día, si fuera posible. Luego se paseó un poco más.

Después de otros agotadores treinta minutos, llegó un fax con el distintivo de la Policía de Nueva York. Una especie morbosa de emoción lo entusiasmó a la vez que lo entristecía.

Una hora más tarde, aún ninguna llamada. Revisó la orden buscando un número al que poder contactar, pero no había ninguno. La urgencia le roía las entrañas y todo lo que podía hacer era dar vueltas.

* * *

1 Personaje de La extraña pareja (The Odd Couple en su título original), obra de teatro del dramaturgo estadounidense Neil Simon, estrenada en 1965. Felix Unger es un hombre de mediana edad, meticuloso y obsesionado con el orden y la limpieza.


	19. Capítulo Dieciocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 18**_

—No contesta el teléfono —Jasper colgó y se abrió paso a través del desorden que el equipo de búsqueda estaba haciendo en el prístino apartamento de Steve Gwin. Había técnicos de bata blanca pululando por el lugar y químicos que revelaban sangre cubriendo cada superficie—. Jasper no ha ido hoy a trabajar y su jefe me ha contado que anoche tuvo una cita con una chica de la cafetería de al lado.

Peter se levantó de su búsqueda en el cajón de calcetines de Jasper.

—El hijo de puta no se tomó mucho tiempo para llorar a Shelly, ¿verdad? —Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto y volvió a su tarea de vaciar los cajones cuando preguntó—. Eso en cuanto a su gran ataque de llanto cuando le dijimos que estaba muerta. ¿Cómo va la orden para el centro de chicas? ¿Has tenido noticias de que estuviera lista ya?

—No, —dijo Jasper, menos molesto de lo que hubiera estado si esa fuera su única pista—. Debería haber sido emitida al mismo tiempo que esta. Sutherland dijo que había aprobado las dos, así que no sé por qué se demora.

—Bueno… —Peter gritó y sacó una pequeña caja negra de una esquina del último cajón—. Mira lo que tenemos aquí. No sé tú, Jasper, pero esto a mí me parece como un maldito alijo secreto de recuerdos — Entonces abrió la tapa y maldijo hasta por los codos cuando sacó una llave nueva que se parecía mucho a las del cerrojo del Surf-N-Slurp.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

—¡Hola! —Steve Gwin entró en la cafetería y sonrió con sorpresa a Alice—. ¿Trabajas aquí ahora? ¿Desde cuándo? —Se paseó hasta el mostrador y Alice le sonrió de vuelta.

—Sí, —respondió ella—. Por un tiempo, al menos. Una vez que todo el alboroto desaparezca y Jasper atrape a ese tipo, Lucy podrá contratar a alguien más y yo podré volver con mis chicas al centro de recreo.

—Sí, Shelly me dijo que eres genial con las chicas. Incluso con las problemáticas.

La sonrisa de Alice se volvió melancólica y observó a Maria limpiar la puerta principal de vidrio y las ventanas de cada lado.

—Sí, no hay nada más imprudente que una adolescente con una vida familiar inestable. Le da a una chica una vena salvaje, eso es seguro.

Jasper le dio una mirada inescrutable y se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

La búsqueda se reinició con renovado entusiasmo después de que la caja fuera descubierta. Contenía una fotografía de Shelly y Kristie juntas en la tienda. Había un par de pendientes que concordaban con los que Kristie usaba en la foto y un par de diminutas braguitas de encaje de color rosa. El laboratorio descubriría a cuál de las chicas pertenecían las bragas y por ahora todos se dedicaron a buscar pruebas de ADN con un nuevo vigor, así podían cerrar la celda una vez que tuvieran a Jasper dentro.

Jasper estaba al teléfono con la comisaría solicitando una vigilancia total sobre Steve como persona de interés, cuando sonó la otra línea. Casi la ignoró.

—Detective, —dijo Amun tan pronto como contestó—.

Tengo la orden, pero no devolvió mi llamada. ¿Han arrestado ya a Maria?

Jasper sintió un cosquilleo de advertencia en la parte posterior del cuello. Entró en una habitación que estaba casi vacía y respondió.

—No, conseguimos una información sobre el caso y estamos siguiendo esa pista. ¿Qué tiene que decirme sobre Maria, Amun?

—Oh, bueno —evadió Amun—. Si piensan que atraparán a otra persona, es un alivio. Supongo.

—El caso no está cerrado aún. Si tienes cualquier información que pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre esto, necesito oírlo —respondió cuando ese cosquilleo de advertencia avanzó desde el cuello hasta sus entrañas.

—Maria llegó a nosotros siendo adolescente porque había estado en peleas con otras chicas en la escuela. Solo que no eran simples peleas. Estaba emboscándolas sin razón aparente —Amun se detuvo y Jasper pudo oír el revoloteo de papeles y supuso que el hombre debió estar leyendo el expediente.

— Tres jóvenes. Estas chicas fueron brutalmente golpeadas y necesitaron atención médica. Fueron ataques viciosos, Detective, injustificados, y todo hecho a la verdadera usanza de las emboscadas. Se escondía en los callejones detrás de sus casas y las atacaba por la espalda cuando se acercaban. Detective, cuando le pregunté por eso, su respuesta fue completamente casual. Me dijo que eran putas y que se merecían lo que recibieron. Estaba convencida de que cualquier chica que se "dejaba" no valía nada y debía ser sacrificada.

Amun se detuvo de nuevo y lo repitió, sin darse cuenta de que Jasper escucharía esas palabras en sus pesadillas durante las próximas dos semanas.

»Lo tengo aquí en mi archivo. Esta es una cita real de Maria cuando no era nada más que una niña: "Déjate y serás sacrificada"

Resopló ruidosamente y terminó.

»Nunca pude llegar a ella. Tenía una especie de vacío que la hacía parecer desconectada de la realidad. Sus padres eran religiosos, pero no fanáticos. Querían que su hija esperara hasta el matrimonio, pero se sorprendieron tanto por sus acciones como todos los demás. Ni siquiera ellos pudieron ayudarla. Se retiraba detrás de esa fachada vacía y se alejaba flotando cada vez que alguien intentaba hablarle. Como si pensáramos que era tonta.

Pero es inteligente, Detective, inteligente y dedicada a la creencia de que estaba en lo correcto y que cualquier chica que hubiera tenido relaciones ya no valía nada, que ya era mercancía dañada.

Siempre creí irónico que fuera su mente la que realmente estaba dañada.

—¡Peter! —Gritó después de colgar mientras cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba con miedo—. ¡Están en la cafetería! —Y corrió por la puerta como si los fuegos del infierno lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Alice estaba charlando con Steve sobre las chicas más desafiantes. No daba nombre, por supuesto, y cada historia lo hacía reír más mientras sorbía su café y mordisqueaba la magdalena. Sin previo aviso su rostro se puso serio y lentamente dejó de hablar.

—¿Steve? ¿Ocurre algo?

Su expresión se oscureció aún más y de repente pareció asesino.

—¿Qué diablos? —Dijo, agarrando a Alice por el collar y tirando de ella por encima del mostrador. Sobre su grito de sorpresa, podría jurar que oyó risas.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Con las sirenas a todo volumen, Peter se abrió paso a través del tráfico como un piloto de carreras. Jasper se aferró al salpicadero con una mano, gritando al teléfono con la otra.

—¡No quiero ninguna excusa! Envía todos los coches patrulla que tengamos, ahí, ¡Ahora! La sospechosa se considera armada y peligrosa. Y no dejen que sus modales torpes los engañen. Esa perra es una asesina a sangre fría.


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 19**_

Steve se estrelló contra la mesa con Alice sobre él. Sus largos brazos la sujetaron contra su pecho y gritó.

—¿¡Qué mierda, Maria!?

Alice giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Maria apuñalar el aire donde ella había estado no menos de dos segundos atrás.

Entonces observó con horror Maria rodear el mostrador agarrando el cuchillo más grande que Alice hubiera nunca. Alice gritó y se apresuró a quitarse de encima de Steve mientras se ponía de pie y la empujaba detrás de él.

Lo que hizo después causó que Maria se riera histéricamente: cogió una silla y apuntó las patas hacia ella como si fuera un domador de leones.

—Oh, eso es tan gracioso, Steve —se echó a reír como si nada malo ocurriera y no los estuviera amenazando con un cuchillo. Era extraño y causó que un sudor cubriera todo el cuerpo de Alice—.

¿No deberías tener un látigo también?

Más risas espeluznantes cuando Steve movió la silla hacia ella cuando se le acercó.

»No soy ningún animal estúpido —su risa se desvaneció, dejando atrás nada más que locura en su rostro—. No serás capaz de detenerme con eso. Nada puede pararme —entonces amainó a la izquierda y luego de vuelta a la derecha cuando él respondió, y deslizó un corte vicioso en su antebrazo. Alice se aferró a él cuando se tambaleó y gritó.

—¡Maria! —Alice apenas reconoció el sonido de su propia voz, estaba ahogada por el miedo—. Maria, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Maria se abalanzó con un gruñido furioso hacia el rostro de Steve, pero estaba listo esta vez y la detuvo en el estómago con la silla. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y realmente le hizo un mohín.

—No hagas eso, —le espetó—. No puedes defenderte.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido chico —abrió la boca para reprenderlo más, pero Steve movió la silla hacia ella de nuevo golpeándola en la cara con una de las patas.

Su cabeza giró a un lado con un crujido desagradable y un chorro de sangre. Casi como si pasara en cámara lenta, Maria se volvió a mirarlos con ojos vacíos y una sonrisa manchada de sangre. Les dirigió una mirada ardiente, entonces miró directamente a Alice, como si Steve ya no estuviera en la habitación.

—Voy a matarte, puta. Te mataré, así no ayudarás a más de esas rameras en el centro. Y cuando termine, —continuó, caminando lentamente hacia ellos—, las mataré a ellas.

Más rápido de lo que ella o Steve pudieron registrar, Maria saltó sobre ellos con un grito de rabia. Ambos cayeron bajo la fuerza del golpe. Alice quedó atrapada bajo Steve y observó con horror cómo forcejeaba con Maria por el cuchillo.

El grito de dolor y terror de Steve congeló la sangre de Alice.

Con pánico desesperado, se empujó de debajo de él a tiempo para ver el cuchillo de Maria bajar hacia el estómago desprotegido de Steve.

Alice no pensó, solo actuó. Se lanzó contra ella sin miedo, y con una rabia creciente al darse cuenta de quién había alejado a Shelly de ella. Un grito de venganza se disparó de su boca cuando se apresuró a aferrarse a la mano de Maria que tenía el cuchillo.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Jasper saltó del coche y voló hacia la puerta mientras su peor pesadilla se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Steve Gwin estaba sangrando y luchando por ponerse de pie, su atención centrada en las chicas que peleaban. Alice estaba encima de Maria y ambas tenían sangre sobre ellas.

Jasper comenzó a rezar mientras golpeaba la puerta, deteniéndose en seco al descubrir que estaba cerrada con cerrojo.

Dio un paso atrás y sacó su arma. Un disparo y el vidrio roto cayó como lluvia.

—¡Maria! ¡Quieta, policía! —No esperaba que se detuvieran, pero no podía conseguir un tiro limpio. Alice era más pequeña, pero estaba envuelta alrededor de la otra mujer como una pitón.

—Peter, cúbreme —gritó por encima del ruido de las mujeres y se estiró para tomar el cuchillo de la mano de Maria.

Maria lo vio y se flexionó en el agarre de Alice con un violento tirón de sus músculos. Entonces se arqueó hacia adelante con toda la intención de apuñalar a Alice directo en el rostro. Jasper adivinó su intención y actuó al mismo segundo.

Gritó.

—¡Ahora! —Y en vez de intentar detener el cuchillo, agarró a su sub. La apartó lejos del vicioso camino de la cuchilla y los dos se estrellaron contra el suelo.

Al segundo siguiente, Peter disparó y el pecho de Maria convulsionó y emanó un rojo enfermizo.

Jasper aterrizó sobre su culo con Alice apresada por sus axilas.

Le tomó un tiempo que su mente, en su lucha frenética, registrara que estaba a salvo. Continuó luchando y gritando.

Eventualmente, la realidad y terror del momento se desvaneció junto con su energía dejándola como un globo desinflado y se relajó en sus brazos antes de enroscarse en su regazo.

—Te amo —disparó, con las emociones marcando su rostro devastado por las lágrimas—. Tenía miedo de que nunca lograría decírtelo —tragó saliva sorbiendo y sollozando—. Te amo. Te amo mucho, Jasper —luego enterró el rostro en su cuello y lloró.

Peter pateó el cuchillo lejos de Maria antes de volverse a revisar a Steve. Las unidades de apoyo entrarían en cuestión de minutos, pero Jasper se mantuvo en el suelo. Afianzó su agarre en Alice y la balanceó mientras sollozos sacudían su cuerpo entero.

Con una suave maldición, enterró su rostro en su cabello y agradeció a Dios por la llamada telefónica que lo había enviado ahí en el último minuto.

—Oye —Peter se arrodilló a su lado y llevó a Jasper de vuelta a la realidad por un momento—. ¿Estás bien? —Jasper no confiaba en su voz así que optó por asentir—. Los paramédicos se están llevando a Steve. Le ha asestado unos buenos golpes. Va a necesitar cirugía.

Jasper levantó la vista para ver que Maria no estaba cubierta por una sabana, sino que estaba siendo cargada en una camilla.

Jasper gruñó y posó un beso más sobre la cabeza de Alice.

—Cariño, necesito que los paramédicos te revisen —la alejó un poco de él y miró su cara empapada de lágrimas.

—Era Maria —su labio inferior tembló y casi le partió el corazón en dos—. Ha intentado matarme y Steve me ha arrastrado sobre el mostrador —ambos miraron hacia donde Steve estaba siendo cargado en la ambulancia y dijo—. Me ha salvado.

Me ha empujado detrás de él y ha usado una silla para mantenerla alejada de nosotros.

Jasper y Peter se miraron y Jasper se dio cuenta de que le iba a deber a Steve una deuda de por vida.

—Necesitamos dos equipos. Uno que revise aquí y otro en casa de Maria.

—Ya estoy en eso, —dijo Peter poniéndose de pie para dejar que el equipo de emergencias tomara su lugar, y así pudieran revisar a Alice por lesiones—. Me haré cargo de la casa de Maria si quieres encargarte tú de este lugar.

Jasper aceptó y cuando el equipo no necesitó que Alice acudiera a un hospital, la envolvió en su abrigo y la acomodó en una butaca. Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba bien cuidada, enfrentó la tienda y a los hombres y mujeres que estaban reunidos allí.

—Oficiales, —comenzó—. Ella trabajaba aquí más de cuarenta horas a la semana y dos de los ataques tuvieron lugar en el callejón de atrás —miró a cada miembro del equipo a los ojos y terminó con—: Nadie se marchará hasta que encontremos todo el ADN que necesitamos para cerrar este caso con un gran jodido lazo rojo.


	21. Capítulo Veinte

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la segunda historia de la _Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__ 02 que _pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE _ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 20**_

**_D__os sema__n__as __d__es__p__ué__s._**

—Diablos. Tenéis que estar bromeando, chicos.

La queja desconcertada de Jasper fue recibida con risas.

Jasper, Alice y sorprendentemente, Peter, estaban ahí para ayudar a Steve a llegar a casa desde el hospital. Alice lo había hecho sonreír y sonrojarse cuando bailó hacia su habitación con un ramo de rosas y anunció que, como su héroe, ella y los detectives iban a llevarlo a casa con estilo. El estilo resultó ser un viaje en limosina hasta el restaurante de Edward para una comida de cinco platos, seguida por los tres dispuestos a limpiarle la casa.

—Aw, vamos, Steve, —Alice se rió y se paró en el centro de la, una vez más, inmaculada sala de estar—. ¿No creerías de verdad que te haríamos limpiar un desastre como ese en tu primer día de vuelta en casa, no?

Alice sonrió cuando Steve rodeo la habitación lentamente con la boca abierta.

—Verás, pensé que significaría más si lo limpiábamos nosotros mismos —ignoró el "y una mierda" de Peter y dijo—: Pero los Oficiales Adinerados aquí señalaron que un maniático de la limpieza apreciaría más un trabajo profesional.

No estaba para nada sorprendida u ofendida cuando Steve asintió con la cabeza y le dio a Jasper un codazo. —Buena idea —luego se paseó para revisar el resto del lugar.

—Entonces, tengo que preguntar —dijo Peter recogiendo la caja negra de recuerdos de Jasper—. Sé que dijiste que Shelly fue contigo a hacer esa llave para que la pudieras ayudar con la limpieza por la noche, pero… ¿realmente lo hiciste o fue solo una promesa para lograr que saliera contigo? —La expresión de Peter dejaba claro cuál habría sido su elección de ser él en esa situación.

—No, no me importaba —Steve lo miró más que un poco avergonzado y también algo triste—. Me gusta limpiar y creo que quizás la amaba —se encogió de hombros y tomó la caja con su mano no vendada y añadió—. No estaba acostumbrada a tener dos trabajos, así que la limpieza a fondo de cada semana la agotaba. Solo lo hice por ella dos veces antes de… bueno, antes de… ya sabéis.

Alice se aceró y miró los recuerdos que Steve tenía de Shelly.

—Oh, estos eran sus favoritos —levantó uno de los pendientes para admirarlo—. Solía prestármelos algunas veces —su sonrisa era melancólica cuando lo bajó y pasó un dedo suave sobre la fotografía dentro—. Recuerdo este día. Kristie estaba usando los pendientes de Shelly, mi blusa y un par de botas de Bree. Nos burlamos de ella por el hecho de que habría ido desnuda de no ser por nosotras —Con un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y susurró—. Es una hermosa caja, Steve.

Es bueno que Shelly haya sido amada. Creo que te podría haber amado también.

—Entonces, —preguntó Jasper—. ¿Por qué la otra chica de la cafetería? —Alice sabía que esa pregunta era un cabo suelto que había estado molestando a Jasper durante las últimas dos semanas. Le sorprendía que no hubiera preguntado días atrás.

—Oh —si cabía, Steve se puso aún más rojo—. Vosotros ya creéis que soy demasiado blando, así que esto realmente os va a encantar — respiró hondo y confesó—. En mi trabajo, no tengo un buen seguro médico —cuando miró a Jasper, este le hizo un gesto para que continuara—. Sin seguro de salud mental, ni asesores de duelo.

Janet, de la otra cafetería, está haciendo un curso de psicología en la universidad comunitaria y accedió a hablar conmigo.

Me ayuda hablar de Shelly y de lo que ocurrió. Pero fue duro. Tan duro que me quedé destrozado y no pude hacer frente al trabajo al día siguiente.

Peter posó una mano reconfortante en su hombro y Alice miró a Jasper con las cejas arqueadas.

—Sí, Alice —respondió ante su mirada con las manos levantadas en frente de él—. Estoy satisfecho. Me detendré —entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y le dijo—. Se acabó.

Y lo estaba. Maria no les ahorraría dinero a los contribuyentes. Iría a juicio. Jasper le había asegurado a Alice que la asistente del fiscal del distrito asignada al caso era implacable en la corte. Jasper no estaba preocupado de que Maria dejara alguna vez la celda, así que tampoco lo estaba ella. Aunque la búsqueda en el Surf-N-Slurp no había revelado mucho, el apartamento de Maria contenía pruebas de sangre, y un bate roto con sangre.

—¿Lista para irte? —Preguntó aJasper con los labios contra sus oídos.

Escalofríos corrieron por sus brazos. Asintió y ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron afuera—. Tenemos la limo para nosotros.

Peter tomará un taxi de vuelta al hospital para visitar Bree—Bree estaba despierta y se esperaba que se recuperara totalmente. Sería un largo y duro viaje para ella y necesitaría algunas cirugías reconstructoras en el próximo par de meses.

El milagro era que parecía no haber ningún daño cerebral. Bree estaba como siempre lo había sido y ya había encantado a todos sus doctores y enfermeras.

Jasper la acomodó en la limosina y tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron estuvieron en camino.

—¿A dónde vamos con tanto estilo? —Alice se acurrucó en sus brazos y acomodó la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

—Alice —dijo Jasper en esa voz que usaba cuando estaba en modo Dom—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que te ayudara a ser mi sub? — Después de que susurró que sí, dijo—. Querías que te ayudara a encontrar el equilibrio adecuado así sabrías cuándo someterte y cómo hacerlo, sin perderte a ti misma.

Le agradaba el sonido hacia donde esto podría estar yendo y asintió con un: —Hmm-mmm.

—Esta es tu primera lección —de la nada, una pequeña caja negra apareció bajo su nariz—. Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Después a Las Vegas. Edward y Jacob llevarán a Bella y nos encontrarán allí. Y me he tomado la libertad de llamar a tus padres y arreglar que se encuentren con nosotros allí también.

Se enderezó y sus dedos temblaban cuando él abrió la pequeña caja para revelar un delicado anillo antiguo que sostenía un perfecto diamante de corte cuadrado.

»Esto era de mi abuela y como mi padre es el mayor, pasó a mi madre y ahora… —lo sacó de la caja y se lo deslizó en el dedo, donde encajó como si estuviera hecho a medida—. Ahora es tuyo.

Lo miró a través de una capa de lágrimas.

»Alice. Te amo. No le he dicho eso a una mujer que no fuera de mi familia, desde que iba a tercer grado —cuando se echó a reír, dijo en voz baja—. Pamela Sommersmith. Pero por desgracia, nunca devolvió mis afectos.

Su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo y sus manos se aferraron a las suyas.

»No soy un hombre dado a tomar decisiones apresuradas. Planeo cada detalle y posible resultado. Es parte de lo que me hace ser un buen policía. Pero desde el segundo en que posé los ojos en ti, todo cambió. Te quiero para más que ser mi sumisa. Quiero que seas mi esposa y mi compañera y la madre de mis hijos.

Llevó sus manos unidas hacia sus labios y besó su dedo justo encima del anillo.

»Cásate conmigo, sub. Es una orden.

Su barbilla tembló cuando el amor creció en su corazón y, todo lo que había temido desear desde la primera vez que le puso las esposas, explotó como fuegos artificiales en su alma.

¿Rápido? Sí.

¿Loco? Sí.

¿Era lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar esta apuesta?

—¡Sí! —Gritó con un alarido y se lanzó hacia él.

**Fi****n****.**


End file.
